A twist in time
by Sanashii
Summary: With the call to retrieve Sasuke after the war, Sakura sets off with Naruto and Sai to bring him back. But instead, she is sent deep back into the past. Given a second chance to correct things, will she be able to succeed?
1. A new mission: Retrieve Sasuke!

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

17 year old Sakura waited patiently at her teams usual meeting place. "Stupid Kakashi sensei. He must be reading that perverted book of his. And Naruto...don't know about him but...THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" She said. "I've been waiting for half an hour!"

"Well, you won't have to wait anymore." A voice coolly stated.

Sakura turned around and saw the Hyuga prodigy standing in front of her.

"The hokage has requested you to meet her at the office. It is a very urgent matter."

Without another word, Sakura ran to the hokage's mansion at her full speed. The Hyuga prodigy could only stare after her. 'I don't think she will hold back on this.' he thought walking away.

* * *

At the hokage's office, Sakura burst in. She was breathless and she saw that Naruto was already there. "Naruto? You are already here? Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto gulped nervously. "It's n-not what you think Sakura chan! I was called here s-so...so..." He tried to explain. "SHUT UP!" Sakura said landing a bone breaking punch on his head. "YOWW! OWW! OUCH! SAKURA CHAN! THAT HURT! YOWWW!" He screamed.

"Servs you right you air headed idiot!" Sakura growled.

"Woah ugly. Calm down." Sai said coming in. A vein popped on Sakura's forehead and she turned around and glared at him.

As Tsunade entered her office, the first thing she saw was Naruto and Sai on the floor with bruises. Sakura was 'Tsk' ing them. "Sakura. Did they fight?" Tsunade ask. "Of course not. they got on my nerves. the Jerks." Sakura said.

Tsunade sat down on her chair not seemingly amused. And that was strange considering how she enjoyed Sakura beating her her two male teammates.

"The reason I called you here is urgent. Infact, I don't think you will refuse on this. I want you 3 three to go to retrieve...Uchiha...Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto gasped but didn't say anything.

"There has been multiple signs of him around the farthest border of the village of wind." Tsunade continued.

"This is your probably the 1st 'S' ranked misson you'll ever get considering the possiblities of chuunin survival. if you accept this, Sakura will lead the mission."

"What?...Why me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you are extremely familiar with the village of waterfall and because of your 'powers. In the meantime, here are 6 pills that I invented to increase your stamina and chakra to extreme levels for 64 hours. Take one for this day and you should be able to get to the village in no time." Tsunade said giving her a packet. "But take care not to eat more than one...at a time."

"18 pills...so that means 6 for each of us." Sakura murmured.

"Yes. Now go and bring back your teammate. this may be one of the lucky chances." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" the 3 said.

"Oh and one more thing. Wear these ANBU suits. Under my command, after this mission, even if you do not succeed, will be considered ANBU." Tsunade said giving them the suits.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto grinned happily at this. "LET'S GO GUYS!"

* * *

At the village gates, Sakura put on her new ANBU mask. Naruto's mask was fox as he chose and Sai was leproad. However, Tsunade gave her a peculier designed mask almost similar to Haku's but different designs.

"Okay squad. Did you take on the pills?" She asked.

"Yes Sakura chan!" Naruto said. Sakura turned to him.

"From now on, refer to me as, 'captain'. Is that understood?" She asked.

"Y-Yes! Captain!" Naruto said.

"Let's move then!" Sakura said.

"Hai!" Said the other two and went after Sakura took off.

* * *

:A while after Sunset:

* * *

Naruto coughed. "H-Hey Saku-I mean captain. Can we take a break? It's also cold and we have been travelling with no breaks for 12 staright hours." He said, sounding tired.

Sakura narrowed her eyes behind her mask. 'It was rather cold the past 6 hours. Which means we had crossed the border a long time ago. We must be close.' She thought.

Not hearing Sakura's reply, Naruto uttered a low sigh. Sure he wanted his best friend back but he was travelling non-stop for 12 staright hours not even waiting to catch his breath! Sai looked at him.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. "We'll rest for the night and move by morning. We'll need the energy." She said.

Naruto gave a yawn and collasped on the ground. "Sleepy sleep..." He murmured. Sai also lay down and fell asleep instantly. Sakura sighed and sat down to rest as well.

* * *

_Whoosh._

A pair of eyes watched them. Raising her hand, the watcher did a single seal. Her eyes were on the pink haired ANBU.

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly and looked around. 'I'm sure I heard something.' She thought. She looked at Naruto and Sai. Both were still asleep. 'Maybe I'll go check.' She thought standing up and walking towards the woods.

As she walked, she felt unusual. She could put her finger on it but then she saw a bird in the sky. 'Hold on a sec. Why isn't it moving?' Sakura thought alarmed.

She also looked around her. The trees had stopped, there was no wind and a flying squirral was suspended in the air. "What is this?" She asked no one in particular. However, there was an immediate response.

"The time had stopped." The voice said. Sakura gasped and when she turned around, she saw a misty figure. An extremely attractive woman with black hair and eyes and a pale, smooth complexion. The only thing weird about her was that...her feet didn't touch the ground...

Sakura didn't know what to do. She just stood frozen to the ground. The figure sighed. "Right. Here I am. A freaking, crazy, scary ghost appearing right infront of you and scaring you out of your pants.

Scary? Nope. She wasn't scary or freaky. Just weird. Plain weird. Sakura gulped. "Who are you?" She asked.

The woman put on a serious face. "My name is Amaterasu. I am...the founder of the ninja world." She replied.


	2. The meeting and battle with Sasuke

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura shrieked.

The woman covered her ears. "Ouch..." She murmured. Sakura ignored it completely and pointed at her while backing away.

"Who the heck are you? You are crazy! You need attention! Founder of ninja world that's crazy!"

The woman sighed. She looked sad. "I have no time to explain. My life will be over soon. So, here it is." She said extending her arm.

Sakura gasped as an orb of pink appeared in her hands. "W-What is that?" She asked.

The woman closed her eyes.

"All what I have in me is yours from now. You will find the truth about me if, you go the cherryblossom park located south-east of Konoha. Go over a bridge in the middle of that place, take 10 steps forward, turn left and you will see a tree with a flower drawn on it. Stand back 4 steps and say 'Open the cave of secret, upon my command only shall thee speak, tell me all what I know, do not hesitate and do not lie, open so that I may ready what you have.' Before that, take this." She said heaving the orb at her.

Sakura was so surprised, she didn't move. As the orb went right into her, Sakura felt everything going black and blurry. As she collasped to the ground, she saw that woman was crying...

* * *

When she awoke, she was in an extremely beautiful place. She looked around cautiously. "Hello?" She gulped as she thought of what happened to Naruto and Sai. Where were they!

"Sasunoo, I hope everything is well!"

She turned and saw the woman. No...she was...a kid! She was with two other kids, boys.

"Master said that you are in trouble Tskyomi!" The boy she called Sasunoo pointed to the shortest one. He pouted, making him look like mini Naruto with black hair and eyes.

"So what? It was that guy's fault anyway." He muttered.

Amaterasu or so her name was giggled. "Ne Sasunoo! Tskyomi guess what! Until Master's son's grow up, he told that we are gonna take care of the ninja world!"

"WHOA!" the two said.

"I'm on cloud nine!" Tskyomi exclaimed. "Time to celebrate! Summoning jutsu!"

Sakura widened her eyes. How could a kid possibly do-

POOF! Appeared a bird. "Clim on! I'm gonna fly around Konoha and then we'll go eat ramen!"

"Sure!" Amaterasu climbed up. "I have to make sure my two little brother's don't do anything stupid."

"Sis that was mean." Sasunoo put on a hurt expression. "I'm more mature than Tskyomi any day."

"WHAT! YOU GUYS!"

Amaterasu then turned to where Sakura was. ''Good luck." She whispered.

"Eh? Who are you talking to? Ama Nee chan? Ama?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura? Who's Sakura? Sakura?"

* * *

.

.

"Sakura...Sakura!" A voice called. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sai and Naruto. "Whoo! You are okay!" Naruto said.

"We discovered you were missing and we found you here all cold and brealy breathing. We've been trying to wake you up for the last half an hour." Sai explained.

Sakura stood up. "T-thanks. I-I'm alright." She said. "We better get moving now. We might lose the track of Sasuke!' She said. "Yes captain!" the two said. Sakura nodded and took off.

As they moved, Sakura's mind kept on replaying the things that had happened to her. As she was wearing a mask, her two teammates didn't notice that she was worried. Suddenly, Sakura sensed chakra near. A _very _familiar trace of chakra.

"Sasuke!" She said. "Sai! Move on above! Naruto follow me!"

Sai obeyed and quickly drew a bird and soon was soaring in the air. Sakura moved on faster. 'No way we are going to lose him this time!' She thought. "Captain! He is right infront of you!" Sai said.

"Damn!" Sakura said stopping. Sasuke appeared infront of her. Sai dropped down beside her. Naruto growled. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Tch. Why are you here?" He asked. "We are here to take you back to your home!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"You are pathetic. I told you I won't go back to you. I hate that village full of unwanted emotions."

"Sasuke! Remeber what Kakashi sensei said! Take revenge, and you'll end up nowhere!" Sakura yelled. "That voice...is that you Sakura? I seemly guess that the dobe is the one next to you." Sasuke said.

"You are darn right! Come on! Enough of this nonsense! Let's go back!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Only if...I win a battle against you three. Right here...right now." he said.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Captain? What is your answer?" He asked. Without hesitating, Sakura said,

"I accept the challenge!" Naruto grinned. Sai nodded.

"Very well. I'll start!" Sasuke said making handseals. "Chidori nagashi!" he said. "Damn it! Step back!" Sakura yelled moving away.

"That was a good dodge and nice timing." Sasuke said

"Sorry I don't take comments like that! My turn! Shannoro!" Sakura said punching the ground.

Sasuke moved away. 'Shit! She got some new tricks up her sleeve!' He thought as he saw the cleverly hidden needle under her sleeve. Probably to knock him out.

"Heh! What's the matter teme? Scared?" Naruto said appearing behind him with rasengan. "Odamo Rasengan!" he said throwing it at Sasuke.

If it wasn't for the sharingan, Sasuke would've been twisted completely at the moment.

'That was no ordinary giant rasengan he used back then...' Sasuke realized.

' YEAH YOU FIGURED IT OUT ALRIGHT! THAT WAS MY EXTRA LARGE RASENGAN WITH RASEN SHURIKAN HIDDEN INSIDE IT! IF YOU ARN'T COMING WITH US, I'LL USE RASEN-SHURIKAN AND BELIEVE ME YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke 'tch' ed. He quickly formed hanseals but Sakura quickly tried to deliver a punch. Luckily, Sasuke escaped from it. 'Damn. She's not gonna let me form the handseals!' He thought now really pissed.

Sakura, determined as ever tried to attack him again but everytime, Sasuke managed to give the slip. 'He's faster then Kakashi sensei!' Sakura realized. 'What should I do? What should I do?'

Suddenly, she remembered the pills Tsunade had given her. 'She warned me not to eat more than two at a time but...' Sakura took out the pills and swallowed all of them. Sai gasped.

"NARUTO! SAKURA HAS SWALLOWED ALL OF THE PILLS!" He shouted. Naruto noticed Sai didn't say UGLY.

Naruto gasped. "WHAT?" He screamed. "SHE WHAT? B-BUT TSUNADE BAA-CHAN SAID-"

As he said this, he saw Sakura lunging at Sasuke, her fist raised, and her whole arm and body covered with chakra! Sasuke on the other hand was also rushing at Sakura, except for...he had chidori!

Naruto watched as though as everything was moving in slow motion, Sakura and Sasuke's fist collided and a huge burst of chakra formed around them. The chidori grew and bcame white and everything around was black, while the chakra covering Sakura's hand was spinning as though as it was rasengan.

Suddenly, the two chakra's joined and a large black opening appeared, similar to Kakashi's time travel portal he did with Mangekyo. Wait...TIME TRAVEL? Sakura tried to hold back but was sucked into it but Sasuke managed to hold on to something and stay. The hole then closed.

Naruto dropped to the ground. "Sakura chan..." he murmured. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He turned and saw Sai frantically rubbing himself. His body was dissapearing into flakes! Naruto turned to look at himself and the similar thing was happening to him. As he looked at Sasuke, he was disappearing too.

As Naruto looked around in shock, everything was disappearing, the tree's, the animals, the grass, even the sky.

Back at Konoha, everything was pretty much the same. Everyone was disappering. The whole ninja world was vanishing...into nothing...

* * *

With Sakura, she were perfectly fine, but she was going down in some sort of tunnel...really fast. Then she saw a bright white light and as she entered it, she felt herself hit something. Then all she saw was red, then sompletely black...

* * *

**Sanashii: HELLLOOO! THERE IT IS PEOPLE! THE SECEOND CHAPTER! THIS TIME I WROTE MORE CAUSE MY FRIENDS KEPT ON TELLING ME THE REST WERE SHORT! Soo...HERE IT IS!**

**Ichigo: Sheesh. You are so loud...**

**Sanashii: yeah well...ICHIGO! YOU? HERE? WHAT? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN BLEACH! NOT NARUTO! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! GET OUT AND GET LOST!**

**Ichigo: Make me. *Sticks his tongue out.***

**(I climb into a huge tanker)**

**Ichigo: Uh...Um..you are not really gonna kill me are you? Are you?**

**(Fires the bombs barely missing him)**

**Ichigo: YAII! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Sanashii: TAKE THAT! (Fires again)**

**Sakura: Um...okay people. Nothing could get worse right?**

**(Hears screams and gunshots and more explosions)**

**Sakura: READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. The past and the meeting with Naruto

Sakura groggily opened her eyes. She was staring at a very familiar celing. After thinking for a while, she recognised the celing.

"My room?" She gasped as she sat up. "No way!"

Yep. She was back in her room alright...as a 6 year old! Sakura lept off the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh god..." She said rubbing her forehead. "I'm back to a puny maggot."

She then went and sat down at the edge of her bed. "That weird thing that happened with Sasuke's technique, it must've sent me back in time. But I don't remember Sasuke being sent back. I only went through." She realized.

Suddenly, her door opened and her once long dead mother opened the door.

"Honey? Oh you're awake! Hurry and get ready sweetie. We'll have to go buy new clothes. It's your first day in Academy day after tomorrow." She smiled widely.

Sakura managed to nod and her mother went away. 'First day in academy? That means, Sasuke's clan is still not massacred!'

She frowned. 'If I am back in time, that would mean that I have a choice to change the course of the future now! If this fails to happen...' She stood up and quickly rummaged through her closet.

'I WON'T FORGIVE MYSELF!'

* * *

Soon, she was out at the mall with her mother. "Let's see, how about this pink T-shirt with the fluffy bunny?" Her mom cooed holding up the scary looking shirt.

Sakura gagged inwardly. "How about this?" Sakura said holding up a plain purple shirt and black shorts that reached up to her knees.

"Huh? Do you like that?" Her mom asked.

"Yep!" Sakura smiled.

"Well...okay it's your choice." Sakura mom said taking it from her and going to the cashier to pay. Sakura could see that her mother was surprised with her decision.

On the way home, Sakura decided to speak up.

"Hey mom? Can I go see konoha? You can go home and cook and do chores." Her mom raised one eyebrow.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Come on! I'm going to train as a ninja I might as well atleast move around my village alone!"

"Okay. Okay. Be back before afternoon okay?" Her mom sighed and walked off, leaving her alone.

Sakura didn't reply. Instead she started running towards the Uchiha district, wondering whether a certain Uchiha would believe and help her.

On they way, she saw a slightly younger version of Kakashi with a girl. 'That must be his teammate Rin.' Sakura thought. 'Boy Kakashi looks the same as ever, that lazy look.'

She paused and stared at him. They seemed to be arguing about something. Shaking her head, she carried on.

As she stopped infront of the Uchiha grounds, she gulped. 'There is no way in hell I'm going to get in there. I have to find another way.' She thought. Suddenly, she saw Uchiha Itachi coming to enter the district. HER LUCK!

"WAIT!" She yelled running to him. Startled, Itachi stopped walking at once.

"What are you doing here little girl? Are you lost?" He bent down next to her.

"I came here intentionally. My name is Sakura I need to talk to you!" Sakura said.

Itachi's eyebrows ceased together for a second and then nodded. "Go ahead.""Sakura opened her mouth but then was cut off when anther Uchiha started approaching them. "Itachi! What are you doing? Did you give your mission report to Hokage Sama?"

Itachi nodded.

"Who's this?" He asked and then grinned. "Aww how CUTE! A friend of Sasuke's?" He bent down next to her and pinched her cheek.

Sakura pouted. "I don't know Sasuke." She muttered. "I came to talk to Uchiha Itachi San." She folded her hands across her chest.

"Eh? Itachi you have admirer's even from her age? Better be careful because you may be accused of being a pedophile!" He grinned at Itachi who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "I'M NOT AN ADMIRER! I JUST CAME TO TALK TO HIM!"

"Oh really?"

Sakura was about to punch his face in and then realized that she was not a 16 year old now, so she had to act small and cute. She put on a confused face.

"Wait...what is a pedophile?" She asked.

"Ah..." The guy put a hand on his mouth while Itachi sighed again.

"Shisui cut it out! I won't take responsibility for her out of age language later on!"

'Shisui Uchiha?' She widened her eyes at the man.

"Man Itachi. I was only joking! Anyway, there is ANBU meeting tonight!"

"Yeah." Itachi muttered as Shisui waved and walked off. He turned to Sakura. "Let's go somewhere else okay? I don't know...but I have a feeling this is important?" More of a question than a statement.

"It is." Sakura whispered as she started walking.

Once they were at a far distance from the district, Itachi crossed his hands on his chest. "Now tell me what is wrong." He said.

"You are going to kill the whole uchiha clan that's what's wrong!" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips.

**TWACK!**

Sakura gasped as Itachi pinned her to the tree by her neck. His eyes were flashing that dangerous red. He increased his grip on her throat.

"You...get out of that transformation whoever you are!" He ordered.

"I-Itachi San! I am not...a transformed whatever!" She choked out.

"How do I believe you are not?"

"U-Use your sharingan..." She felt her vision start to fade and her head become lighter as the blood flow was being cut off. Her hands, which were gripping his hand fell to her sides.

He dropped her then. Sakura started gasping for air. Her little body was weak after all. She started coughing. She felt his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was taken aback that's all..." He took her hand. "Let's get you to the hospital to see if there are any injuries to your back and throat before we talk."

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Watch." Her hands started to glow green and started to heal her neck. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise.

"That type of chakra...you are not supposed to have that type of chakra!" He said.

"Not at this age yes..." She whispered. "But that is half of what I came to talk about."

"Half?" Itachi frowned.

"The other half is about your clan. Don't kill it!" She begged.

Itachi frowned once again and his sharingan blazed on. For a moment, Sakura thought he was going to attack her but he just sat back against a tree and watched her.

"How do you know about this?"

"I know more than you think. Listen. Don't kill your parents or your clan. It will end up only in disaster!" Sakura said.

"How can you tell?' Itachi asked frowning.

Sakura hesitated. Should she tell him that she was from the future? No...not yet. She looked up to him.

"I can see the future that's why!"

"You can see the future?" Itachi asked. "What did you see?"

"I saw that Sasuke betrayed this village to seek his revenge. I saw that Madara told Sasuke the part truth about you and he tried to slay everyone in konoha." Sakura whispered.

Itachi stared at her. "Tell me you are lying." He said.

"What benefit would I gain from lying to you other than saving hundreds of Uchiha from being massacred!" She asked standing up.

"You are definitely not a spy from Danzou or the Konoha elders." Itachi frowned. "Which clan are you from?"

"Haruno."

"I didn't know Haruno's had the ability to see into the future." He narrowed his eyes.

Sakura looked away. "Where I am from and who I am is not important!" She turned to him once again. "What's important is that you cannot kill your own clan! Sasuke will leave the village and join Orochimaru! He will betray us!"

"What is the connection between you and my brother?"

"Please..." The tears finally escaped. "Please believe me...don't let Sasuke kun go on the path of hatred...Naruto will be sad again...Kakashi Sensei will feel like he failed in teaching us..."

Itachi widened his eyes at what she just said. Not because she was crying but of the tone she said it. As if... if this had happened before. Had it? Or is it that...

"Are you from the future?" He asked quietly.

"I fought Sasuke Kun..." She sobbed. "And because of his chidori and my chakra infused punch collided I think it created a malfunction or something...and then the next thing I knew I'm stuck here as a tiny child again..."

She looked up at him with those innocent large green eyes filled with tears.

"I was always useless on my team. I was always a failure. I won't be one again...I have been given a second chance...so please..."

Itachi stared at her, eyes wide and unbelieving before he finally stood up and bending down in front of her, wiped her tears.

"Sakura." He said quietly. "I need you to tell me everything of the future you know. Everything."

* * *

Th wind blew softly, making the leaves of the trees ruffle.

**RRBBT! **

A frog jumped into the clearing while its watching eyes observed it's surroundings carefully. Just then...it spotted a snake slither out of the bushes. It attempted to move but the snake darted forward.

Claws picked up the snake just in time and the falcon flew away, happy it caught it's meal. The frog turned once again and it saw two humans sitting on a log. One a pink haired little girl and the other was a dark haired teenager.

Both were sitting side by side, silent and deep in thought. The dark haired one looked...lost. The pink haired little girl seemed...sad.

But it wasn't interested in them. It stuck its tongue out and caught the buzzing mosquito next to the girl. Then it hopped off.

Sakura smiled unwillingly as she watched the frog hop off. Frogs had always reminded her of Naruto. Not that he looked like one, but his summoning was of frogs. Teacher was a toad sage. Had a frog wallet. His animal friends were frogs.

Sometimes back then, she had been so freaked out of his obsession with frogs, but later found them...cute. It was funny watching Gamakichi and his brother argue all the time.

Hell, he even took her to the frog realm or whatever he called it once, after the war. She had so much fun. (Though she could have done without Ma frog and Pa frog's endless arguments.)

The one visit became many of course. She and Naruto regularly visited. To her delight, he even taught her the rasengan. Of course to his surprise she mastered it sooner than he did. She had complete chakra control and that was her advantage.

He taught her so many techniques...though he was a bad teacher as his explanations sometimes made hardly any sense. Eventually...she learned.

"So it's all true."

Itachi's voice broke into her thoughts. His voice sounded ragged and difficult, as if he were someone who had been told about the death of his family. She smiled at the ironic thought.

She nodded. "I don't want Sasuke to leave again. I won't be...useless." Her jaw tightened and then sighed. "I was so useless. So very much useless."

Itachi turned to look at her as she paused.

"When Sasuke left the village all I could do was to beg him to stay. He just said thank you, knocked me out and left. After that as I told you I tried harder to catch up to Naruto. But still failed."

"Actually in my view, I would've thought you were pretty strong." Itachi interrupted.

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. You told me that when I tried to land a punch on you while unaware that you were on our side. You targeted after Naruto after all. Still to this day I wonder whether you were just mocking me."

"I don't lie." He mumbled.

"Yeah? What about to Sasuke?"

He turned to her. "Those are two different things." Sakura laughed then.

"I know...it's just that I wanted to make a point." She sighed. "So...what's your plan?"

"I'm not sure. That masked man and Tobi were behind all of it and they are alive again." Itachi said as he leaned back a bit. "Meaning they have to be taken care of before they start a ruckus again."

He turned to Sakura. "Are you sure the masked man isn't Madara?"

"Positive." Sakura nodded. "I fought him with Tsunade Sama." She looked away sheepishly. "Apparently I had some on Senju's valued powers... like healing without seals and complete chakra control."

"You both would've made a good duo." Itachi commented.

Sakura did a sad smile. "Well...I'll be going now." She climbed off the log and jumped to the ground. She briefly cursed her puniness once again before starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

She turned. "I have told you about the future. You are the one who can decide what to do Itachi San." She fiddled with her fingers. "By the way...thank you for listening."

He smiled and then made a motion with his hands as if telling her to come here. She did and then...

_Poke_

"Ah..." She took a few steps back and rubbed her forehead. "Whatcha do that for!"

"You have a wide forehead." He chuckled.

"Why you-"

"It makes you adorable."

She blinked in surprise. Itachi sighed. "My brother is such an idiot. A cute girl like you confessing to him and he brushed you off. Idiot little brother."

"I-ITACHI SAN!" Sakura yelled turning red.

"Sorry. But this time," He winked. "I'll make sure he ends up with you."

"Why thats...huh?" She gasped. "Does that mean...you won't...you won't..."

"Now that I have a valid reason to argue with the elders I won't have to kill of my clan." He stood up. "Thank you Sakura. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you are from the future."

"Thank you Itachi San!" She bowed. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The tears started again.

"Not that waterfall again." Itachi sighed as he ruffled her hair. "You used to cry a lot didn't you?"

"NO WAY!" She huffed. "I don't cry! Well..." She hesitated. "Maybe a bit..."

"Icecream?"

"Huh?" She looked up to him.

"Why don't we go to my house and get Sasuke? Then we can go for ice cream!" Itachi smiled.

"What am I a kid?" Sakura muttered.

"Aren't you?"

"...I hate you."

"I know." Itachi ruffled her hair again. "Shall we?"

"AND HAVE SASUKE LOOKING AT ME? NO WAY!"

"Alright have it your way." Itachi made a move to go but then Sakura took his hand with her tiny ones.

"I-Ill go..." She mumbled. "If Sasuke...is going...I want to see the kind him."

Itachi chuckled and walked to the Uchiha district, Sakura holding his hand. Many people stopped to coo and pinch her cheeks and compliment her.

By the time she got to his house, she was too nervous.

"Mom! I'm home! Where's Sasuke?" Itachi called.

"NII NII!" Sasuke came running and hugged his brother at once. Sakura couldn't help but gape at Sasuke. He looked so little, cute and innocent. What's more he was smiling...laughing...

"Eh? Who's this?" He turned to look at her. She turned completely red and attempted to flee the house but then..Itachi had his hand on her head...tightly.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura. She has the same ambition as you, wants to become a powerful shinobi. I found her practicing in the woods. She knows you too."

Sakura turned red and whipped her head around to glare at the older Uchiha who was unfazed by her temper.

"She said she always wanted to meet other kids who wanted to becoming a true shinobi so I bought her here."

Sasuke grinned at her.

_GRIN! WAS THAT RIGHT?_

"Hello! My name is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I am Haruno Sakura." Sakura shook it hesitantly.

"So you are joining the academy too? That's so cool! What's your dream for the future?"

She grinned, all her nervousness gone all of a sudden. "I want to become a hero to save Konoha from all misery and not be useless like other girls!"

"You mean like the Hokage?"

"Huh? Not really. In my view, being Hokage and being hero can be one thing but are two different things too! I want to become a hero!"

"Cool! So can we both become hero's then?" Sakura grinned.

Sakura turned red again. "S-Sure...eheheh! That'll be awesome!"

"Who's up for ice cream?" Itachi asked.

"ME!" Sasuke yelled and then turned to Sakura. "Sakura Chan you'll be coming too right!"

_Chan!_

"S-Sure." She smiled and then glared at Itachi. He was SO going to pay for this...

The Uchiha just smiled back with all fake-innocence. That's when Sakura realized that Itachi was like any other average older brother. MATCHMAKERS?

* * *

The little time they spent together was nice. Only Sakura was nervous. SHE HAD EVERY REASON ON EARTH TO BE NERVOUS GODDAMN IT!

Sasuke seemed to always have something to talk about. He hardly talked to Itachi though. His full attention was on her. Oh why her! She smiled, answered his questions, ate her ice-cream, laughed a bit and overall...the meeting was nice.

At the end of the little 'date' as Itachi put it (Sakura very much wanted to strangle him but didn't want to in front of Sasuke. Besides he had to save the Uchiha clan) Sakura's red face returned because of two little sentences Sasuke said while saying goodbye.

"You're really cute you know. We'll see each other again right?"

She nodded and then attempted to run off but then...he gave her a hug. Probably because that was what Itachi told him to do. Oh she was sure of it. Because he was smirking.

She returned the hug and then smiling, ran off and hid behind a random tree. But was still in the hearing range of their conversation which she clearly heard.

"So what do you think of Sakura?"

"She's so cute! Unlike other girls who never talk or talk to their maximum she always talks nicely and has a topic of conversation!"

_...What! _

"I hope I am in the same class as her." He added shyly. Okay...she ran off then. Before she could pass out like Hinata of course.

As she walked home, she was smiling as if she had the world. She was so happy! The Uchiha clan wouldn't die! Sasuke wouldn't leave! Everything will be okay!

Suddenly her happy aura disappeared when she heard yells coming from somewhere. Only then did she notice that the street was empty.

A fear crept into her heart. Was Konoha under attack? She ran towards where the crowd was. They were surrounding someone. An ANBU?

"GET AWAY FROM US!"

"WHY DON'T YOU DIE?"

Sakura widened her eyes. 'Those curses...it can't be!'

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU DEMON!"

"Better if you rot away!"

"LEAVE KONOHA!"

"DON'T GLARE AT US LIKE THAT! ITS ALL YOUR OWN FAULT!"

"WHAT IS HOKAGE THINKING! LETTING HIM JOIN ACADEMY!"

"HE'LL KILL US ALL!"

Sakura clenched her fists and she began pushing her way through the crowd, until she finally saw him. He was still blond haired, blue eyed, so adorable now...but his face was anguished and was crying.

"Naruto..." She whispered and then pushed right in the middle of the crowd. "STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!" She stood in front of him.

Naruto raised his tear streaked face in surprise. He had different bruises all around his body. A bright red mark was across his cheek. She wanted to growl and release the worst jutsu she knew.

Maybe she'll turn them all into a slug or a frog. Or maybe set them in a horrible genjutsu. So many possibilities went through her mind until she realized that she looked like a little child to them.

Though she could do jutsu of course...she would have to keep low profile.

"Out of the way girl! He's not worth protecting!" A man snapped.

"If you knew what he did you would not be saving him!" A woman growled.

Sakura didn't move. "Leave. Him. ALONE." She hissed.

"A STUPID IRRITATING BRAT LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LOOK AT ANYTHING IN MY SHOPS!" A fat guy stepped forward.

"HE'S NOT STUPID OR ANNOYING! HE'S A HUMAN LIKE THE REST OF US!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO US!"

"EDUCATE ME THEN! WHAT _DID _HE DO!" If the man could yell, she would yell louder. She made sure of that.

The crowd went silent. Instead they focused on glaring at Naruto.

"Please go." Naruto whispered. "Or they'll hurt you too."

"I don't care." Sakura said as she spread her hands out. "You can attack me for all you care."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BRAT! I'LL KILL THAT BOY!" The fat guy yelled. "POISONING LITTLE CHILDREN WITH HIS ANTICS!"

Sakura's eyes blazed. "Over. My. Dead. Body!" She growled. That did it. From behind her, a guy hit Naruto across the head, making him fall unconscious.

"NARUTO!" She bent over him as the beating started. She covered his body with her own. Whatever happened, she was NOT going to let Naruto suffer anymore! NOT WHILE SHE WAS ALIVE!

She had suffered worse than this! She can take this! A thin trail of blood ran down her lips and dropped on Naruto's now calm face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed.

"STAY BACK!" A voice ordered. Sakura spun around as she saw ANBU dispersing the crowd, arresting some. Sarutobi appeared and she widened her eyes.

"Sarutobi Sama!" She stood up at once and bowed.

He smiled. "Suffered major injuries for a girl as you and still can stand?"

Oh shit. Sakura gulped. Major mistake...

"Why don't you take up Naruto on your back and teleport us to the Hokage Mansion? We need to talk." He said softly.

HE KNEW! Sakura mentally kicked herself. Of course he'd know with that magical ball thingy he had all the time to spy on things!

But she obeyed anyhow. The Hokage let her heal Naruto and after washing the dried blood and dirt of his face and hands, lay him down on the futon and covered him.

A long period of silence followed before Sarutobi took his pipe out and lit it. Taking a deep puff, he sighed, expelling the smoke.

"You are very smart and handled the situation tactfully I appreciate that. Knowing you and Tsunade's temper, you wouldn't have hesitated to punch their noses into their faces and worse unless for the shinobi rule that you mustn't attack a civilian unless under specified reasons."

Sakura smiled. "That and...for Naruto's sake. He wouldn't like it if people started calling me a demon too would he?" She asked softly.

"You care for him a lot I can see that." Sarutobi sighed. "But...don't change the future Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura snapped her head up.

"If you change the course of things now, the future will change." He stated. "We need to find a way to send you-"

"No, no! You don't understand! I don't WANT to go back!" She looked at him. "Amaterasu Sama gave me a choice to mend my mistakes so I accepted it! I won't go back on my choice!"

Sarutobi looked at her. "Are you sure? It won't be easy."

"I'M SURE!" She yelled. "NARUTO IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND SASUKE...SASUKE IS SOMEWHAT TOO! I WANT TO MAKE THEIR LIVES BETTER!"

Sarutobi blinked and then smiled and looked down at Naruto. "Ah? He's awake."

Sakura looked down and saw his blue eyes open wide with confusion...and happiness. "A-Ano...I don't really know you but..."

"My name is Haruno Sakura! Let's be friend ne!" She grinned down at him. "You are Naruto right!" She grinned wider.

He sat up. "Yeah." He grinned back at her. "Thank you...Sakura Chan."

She smiled back at him. "Ne are you joining academy too?"

"Yep!"

The two turned to Sarutobi who smiled. "I'll make sure you both are in the same class."

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto cheered and then gave Sakura the second hug of hers for the day. "Thank you Sakura Chan! Thank you so much! Thank you for being my first friend! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sakura smiled and hugged him back softly. Naruto started to shake and cry then. "Thank you...thank you..." He repeated over and over again.

She waited until he calmed down and then she pried herself of him and then smiled wider. "Wanna meet another friend?"

"Another friend?" Naruto's face lit up even brighter if that was possible in this state.

"Yep! I'm sure we three will be hero's!" Sakura grinned.

"Me...I don't only wanna become a hero." He looked at her with determined eyes. "I WANNA BECOME THE HOKAGE!"

This statement made her laugh. "I'm sure you can become an awesome hokage Naruto!" She stood up and looked at Sarutobi who nodded. "Let's go get Ichaki's ramen!"

"I LOVE THAT PLACE!"

"ME TOO!" Sakura grinned and taking his hand ran out of the place. 'NARUTO! SASUKE!' Their faces flashed in her mind. 'I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE A DIFFERENCE THIS TIME! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IN ME!'

* * *

**Sanashii: There it's all done! Hope you all like it! Oh and one more thing, when you come across my fanfics, be sure to click my name which is next to the title. In that, the stories I've written are there. You may read them and review too! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sakura: Okay...this chapter didn't turn out the way I expected. But it was awesome in my opinion!**

**Sanashii: Thanks!**

**Sanashii & Sakura: READ AND REVIEW! BYE!**

**(THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED!)**


	4. Learning about oneself and Kakashi

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

**Sanashii: Hello again everyone! I'm extremely happy that many of you had added this story to your favorites and had reviewed! Arigotho gozaimas!**

**Sakura: Hehe. She's in a good mood again...**

**Sanashii: Let's see now...oh yes! You can also post questions of what you don't undestand about the story and I will e-mail you back about it!**

**Sakura: Also review more 'kay?**

**Sanashii: *evil glint in eyes* Hey...I bet u all wanna know what happens in this story...**

**Sakura: I DO!**

**Sanashii: Somthing about Kakshi. You'll find out.**

**Sakura: WHAT KIND OF A STUPID HINT IS THAT?**

**Sanashii: Read and review.**

**Sakura: HEY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!**

* * *

Sakura woke up next morning feeling really happy. 'Today is academy day! I better dress up in my new clothes.' She thought sitting up on her bed. She sweapt off the covers and rushed to the bathroom to change.

Minutes later, she rushed out of the house to visit Naruto. 'I met Sasuke last evening. Maybe I should take him along too.' She thought. 'Then again, only Uchiha's are allowed in the uchiha destrict...then again, now the peace treaty is signed!'

Oh she felt so hyper!

After deciding, she decided to take Sasuke along first as she promised Naruto would meet him.

At his house, Sakura kocked on the door softly. Mikoto uchiha answered the door. "Yes? Oh Sakura! I'll call Sasuke." She said. "Sasuke told you about me?" Sakura asked. "You're his first FEMALE friend what can I say? Plus..." She gave Sakura a wink. "You stopped a war from going on."

Sakura stood frozen to the spot. "Y-You knew?" She asked.

"Well...actually I asked Itachi how he got the evidence and he replied he got it from you." Mikoto said. "WHAT?" Sakura shrieked. "He said your dad's friend was a kage and he got them." She said.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least he didn't tell I'm from the future. But still he told I was the person who gave him the evidence! Oooh he makes me mad!' She thought furiously. But then...Itachi wasn't the type to lie.

Minutes later, they both heard a thumping down the stairs. "Hi Sakura! Let's go!" Sasuke said cutely. Mikoto nodded. "Train hard you two!" She called and then closed the door once they were out.

On the way, Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked. "Where is that friend you were going to introduce me to?" "He'll be at home. It's not far...and there it is!" Sakura said pointing to Naruto's house.

At his apartment door, Sakura knocked on the door...hard. But she didn't need to really because on the first knock, Naruto opened the door fully dressed. "Hi Sakura chan!" He said.

Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, meet Naruto." She said.

Naruto grinned. "Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! You can call me just, Naruto." he said extending his hand. "Hi to you too! My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke." Sasuke said taking Naruto's hand and shaking it.

Sakura smiled on the outside but inwardly, was screaming in happiness. "Okay! Let's go to the academy guys! We'll be late." She said as calmly as possible. The two boys nodded and started walking to the academy. All the way, talking like best friends.

Once they entered, the first thing they looked for was a full empty seat so that they could sit together. Sakura chose the one near the window (the seat they first sat together before at the graduating day) and they sat down. Sakura sat in the middle, Sasuke to her right and Naruto to the left...still talking.

"Hey you know what? Let's all train hard so that we can be powerful and we can always be friends! That way, we'll remain a group and be friends." Naruto said suddenly.

That struck Sakura like an arrow. She once agin remembered Sasuke leaving konoha, ninja world in chaos, Madara's plan and so forth. She remembered Sasuke and Naruto's frienship and rivelity and how she and Sasuke ended up fighting later when konoha was rebuilt. She remained silent.

"Sakura chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. "No Naruto. I'm fine." Sakura said giving a fake smile.

After class, (ya know, the 1st day, they don't really teach. So just introductions, quizz, making friends is done) they went home. On the way, Sakura remained quiet. Sasuke and Naruto were worried and as she didn't tell them what was wrong. Suddenly, Sakura remembered the woman and what she said. She turned to the boys.

"Guys. We need to go somewhere. Can you accompany me?" She asked. "Sure Sakura chan!" Naruto said. "No problem. It's still afternoon." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled. "We are going to a cherryblossom park." She said. "Cool." Naruto said.

On the way, Sakura saw Kakashi again. She ignored him but then, caught sight of a _beautiful _katana sword. She stopped to stare at it. Sasuke and Naruto were interested in some other katana swords in the shop display as well.

Kakashi saw the 3 kids staring at the katana swords and said, "Don't count on buying those. you'll only end up slicing your self to bits. Escpecially you girl. You can't even lift it." A vein popped of Sakura's forehead.

"What...did you say? You called me weak?" She asked turning around angrily.

"Duh." Kakashi replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You are a girl." "WHAT DOES ME BEING A GIRL HAVE TO DO WITH THAT?" Sakura yelled. "1: Girls are weak. 2:Girls require more training than boys. 3: Most have annoying tempers like you." Kakashi said.

As soon as he finished up to the last full stop, Sakura punched him so hard he went flying throught the air. (Ya know when in shippuden Naruto returns and Sakura punches him for attempting to do a perverted jutsu? ^^) She then growled and stomped over to him and picked him up by his collar.

"WHY YOU LAZY HEADED, BRAINLESS PERVERT! YOU THINK YOU ARE SO SMART? WELL LET ME TELL YOU, YOU NUMB FACED VERTEBRATE! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY SMART ONE IN KONOHA! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE SMART AND HALF OF THEM A GIRLS!"

She shook him hard practically turning him blue...probably from the lack of oxygen.

IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW, I KNOW ABOUT YOU! YOU THE SON OF THE WHITE FANG OF KONOHA! A PERVERTED LAZY BONES WHO PRACTICALLY READS PERVERTED BOOKS UNTIL THE END OF THE DAY! SO KEEP THIS IN MIND OR EVEN A MAGGOT LIKE ME CAN GRIND YOU TO DUST IN A MATTER OF SECONDS! OR EVEN KAMI-SAMA WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!"

She then threw him _far _away and stomped off. Sasuke and Naruto cautiously followed her after exchanging scared looks.

Kakashi was in shock and the _huge _crowd which had gathered was awe-ed. They all stared with their mouths hanging after that one girl who just beat up an ANBU...

* * *

"Hey Sakura chan?" Naruto said once they were far away from the crowd. "Yeah?" Sakura said.

"That was creepy." He muttered.

"I have super human strength." She answered at once.

"Eh? How's that possible?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't answer but smiled.

As Sakura followed the instructions given by the woman, the boys stayed behind and watched. When the door opened in the ground, Sakura turned to them. "Come on!" She said. The boy followed her down the winding staircase.

Once they were downstairs, the 'woah' ed. The room was dimly lit with flame torches and there were paintings of dragons and other creatures all over the walls. There were 1 enomorous box in the middle. Sakura then saw her name engraved on the wall.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Is this your training room?" Sakura then saw two other doors in her room. Over one rooms door was engraved N-A-R-U-T-O. The other S-A-S-U-K-E. The two boys went to the rooms after Sakura shot them a reassuring smile.

Sakura went over and opened the box. There were numerous scrolls inside. 'There must be a million here!' She realized. She picked up the scroll which was on the top of the others. She then opened it and started to read.

[ _It is once again another day to attend my post. I however feel like there is no need. Everything is so peaceful and serene. No fighting and no war. However, I still don't trust the older son of the sage of six paths. Me and my brothers created him iin order to help control the world but his older son is too obsessed with power. Sasunoo continuesly tells me 'Amaterasu, I don't trust him. Tskyomi doesn't either. So why let him control the affairs of the ninja world? His younger brother is more suited to the job!' I believe him too but Shisui is still too young. He is barely 16. Besides, with the tumor enveloping our bodies, we won't survive until long.]_

_[Today, Shisui and Kenji fought. It was so horrible. Kenji was more injured. I guess it was because he did not want to hurt his big brother. They fought because the sage of six paths announced Kenji his sucessor. It is the first fight is history and I wish it was the last. But the tumor has grown rapidly and I fear we won't be able to control the situations in the ninja world anymore.] _

_[The tumor has completely enveloped our bodies. We've left a letter and had have run away to a cave. We will only survive for 3 more hours. That is...our bodies. We already discovered a technique that keeps a person spirit awake for generations. I alone have perfected this technique immediately. My 2 younger brothers died and had willed all their powers to me. But my spirit is still alive. The approx. time for my spirits existence is 1000 centuries 10 years 7 monthes 8 weeks 3 days 5 hours 2 minutes 10 seconds. I already know who I will transfer all my powers to...Sakura Haruno. She will inherit all of my powers and will be a reincarnation of me. She will look exactly like me except the hair and eye color. The dream I will show to her of part of my past will help her later on in her life and so that she may pass the pain while her body is getting ajested to the new powers.]_

Sakura started to sweat after she finished reading this piece of writing. She kept the scroll and went through the others. 'These are all jutsu's with their descriptions!' She realised. She kept on going through all of them. She didn't even realize that the sun was close to setting.

She looked at the last scroll which said [These are only a few of the techniques me and my brother have discovered ourselves. Sakura, you will be sure to discover more yourself. I have willed the sword which belongs to me to you. signed: Amaterasu Dashirochu]

Sakura set down the scrolls and looked into the trunk. Sure enough, there was a katana sword. When she took off the cover of the blade, she could only marvel at it's magnificance. The blade was sharp and beautiful. She put the sword back in the cover and suddenly realised Sasuke and Naruto were still in the rooms.

Then, the two came out dazed and also holding magnificant katana swords. "Sakura chan...we...we are supposed to the great ninja's who will stop an upcoming war?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid so. I just came here out of curosity of a dream I saw." She said.

"There's no turning back now then. We already have got out orbs in us." Sasuke said. "Orbs?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I got a orange coloured one while I guess Sasuke got a blue. I think you got a pink." Naruto said. "Yeah." Sakura said.

"We already know our techniques. We might as well discover more and learn." Sasuke said. "Yes." Sakura said. Suddenly, she noticed a sign on the wall. Please burn the cave after you finish

"We better burn the cave." Sakura said. The 2 nodded.

Once they were out, Sasuke did the firestyle jutsu and burnt the whole underground. They then left once the place closed.

On the way Naruto looked at the two. "What are you gonna tell your parents?" He asked.

"About what?" Sasuke asked. "About those katana swords strapped to your backs. I don't have parents so I have a advantage but you guys..."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. I'll convince mine. They'll believe." She said. "Mine too. Dad is always telling me to improve my ninja techniques." Sasuke said.

They then _again _passed Kakashi for whom Sakura gave an evil glare to. He backed away and didn't utter a word. They then separated and went to their homes.

* * *

**Sanashii: That's it people! I hope you like it! And thank u soo much for the kind reviews! Bye bye!**


	5. The 2nd day in academy

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

**Sanashii: Hi everyone...again! Welcome back!**

**Tobi: HI FROM TOBI TOO!**

**Sanashii: Yeah...I wanted to bring Itachi but he did the switcheroo on me...the jerk...NO OFFENSE TO FANS!**

**Sakura: Sanashii chan! i brought a surprise!**

**Sanashii: It better be Itachi or my name is not Sanashii. What's in that bag? AND WHY IS IT MOVING? IS THAT A GHOST?  
**

**Sakura: No! It...is...**

**(Dumps Itachi on the ground from the bag)**

**Sakura: Uchiha Itachi!**

**Sanashii: EEH? HOW THE HECK DID YOU DEFEAT AND S-CLASS CRIMINAL?**

**Sakura: Actually...I threatened him that I'll show him singing on of those Tom Cruise songs.**

**(hears fans shrieking and screaming)**

**Itachi: I hate you.**

**(Hears Sasuke's evil laughter and a tom crusie song)**

**Itachi: SASUKE! !**

**Sanashii: Well?**

**Itachi: Read and Review...**

**Tobi: What bout me?**

**Sanashii: Well...you can keep watch over Itachi so that he won't escape?**

**Tobi: Yaay!**

* * *

Next Sakura woke up feeling strange. 'Maybe it's because I have a new responsibility of keeping Konoha safe...' She thought as she got ready.

As she walked along the streets, she kept on thinking how she was going to handle everything. "Well...atleast I know I won't be alone." She murmured out loud.

"SAKURA CHAN!" A voice yelled. 'I know that voice anywhere.' She thought turning around. "Hi Naruto. What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"Wel...I was gonna go test my powers and since I saw you, can you come with me? Konoha streets seem so creepy when no one is around." He said. (Yes. They woke up that early) Sakura smiled. "Scared of ghosts?" She asked.

Naruto turned crimson red. "What? NO!" He said but his legs were shaking.

'Same old Naruto. So determined. Atleast it's good to know he realizes he has a new responsiblity.' Sakura thought shaking her head. "Hey. You guys are here too?" A voice asked.

Sakura and Naruto turned around to see Sasuke runing towards them. "Yeah. You too?" Sakura asked. "Uh huh." Sasuke said.

'Wow. He's in his blue shirt and white pants. Like the time we first graduated.' Sakura thought as a tiny blush rose to her cheeks.

"Come on guys. We need to practice. We have a new responsibility of keeping our village safe from outsiders like the akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes.

"The akatsuki is an S ranked criminal organisation that targets tailed beasts. That's means you Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto gulped. "What do they want with me?"

"They want the Kyyubi inside you Naruto. They need it's chakra to create a destructive weapon to destroy the ninja world. You'll need to train extra hard to keep yourself protected. We can't always be around." Sakura said.

"I see. It's like I'm targeted for a destructive purpose." Naruto said feeling down.

"Your powers can be used for good...if you can control the tailed beast." Sakura sighed patting his head.

"Really?" Naruto asked perking up all of a sudden. The pinkette SWORE she saw stars in his eyes.

"It's not easy. Let's all go training now." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled. "You seem to know a lot about this stuff. Sometimes I think whether you are back in from the future. I mean you a genius!"

Sakura twitched. "I'm not from the future! L-lets all just go training before school starts! Yeah!" She huffed as she stomped off.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I guess all geniuses hate the topic future." He said walking after her. Naruto followed.

* * *

"Okay...what are we gonna practice first?" Sasuke asked.

"You know all the jutsu's and their handseals right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "Well...yeah I remember them all. It's freaky cause I don't usually remember stuff I try to learn." he said.

'Thats cause your orb is now you.' Sakura thought. "Okay. We'll all practice shurikan throwing. We'll start with the basics so that we make sure we won't bite off more than we chew."

"..." The boys stared blankly back at her.

"I mean," Sakura sighed. "We will start from the basics so that we make sure everything is covered."

"OKAY!"

* * *

"Okay...I think I've got it." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Naruto said sitting down, but with a frown on his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT IT FASTER THAN ME!" He pointed accusingly at Sasuke.

"Never underestimate us Uchiha." Sasuke said smugly.

"WHY I OUGHTA-" Naruto started but Sakura interrupted them.

"The sun has risen up. I think the academy will open an hour later. Until then, let's freshen up and train all the same." She said.

"How can we do that?" Naruto asked.

]"Simple. We swim in a lake." Sakura said. "Eh? How's that supposed to help?" Sasuke asked.

"Use your head. Water has a lot of friction. If we try to walk or swim through it faster, imagine the speed you'll get on land!" Sakura said grinning. She thanked Tsunade for teaching her this a long time ago.

"WOAH! Awesome! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Real cool!" Sasuke said agreeing.

At a lake nearby, Sakura instructed the boys not to take off their shirts. "Shirts weigh you and you'll improve faster." She said.

"How are we gonna dry them?" Naruto asked.

"Uh...we'll go change." She smirked and jumped into the water. "COME ON! THE WATER IS GREAT!:

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "I don't know...it's barely sun-rise so the water must be freezing." Sasuke said. Sakura popped back to the surface.

"Come on!" She said.

Naruto and Sasuke hesitantly jumped into the water and the minute they went in, they jumped up. "COLD!" They screamed.

'Aw man. Seriously?' Sakura thought watching the two boys run to the surface.

"Don't make me pull you in." She growled.

Knowing how scary their female friend can be, the boys went back in again. Slowly though.

Sakura smiled. "Okay! Let's start swiming!" She said. "We'll race to that rock over there. Whoever wins, will have the command for the day!"

Sasuke and Naruto grinned. "On your mark...get set...SWIM!" Sakura said.

The two boys started swimming so furiously, Sakura thought it would be impossible to catch up.

But as the three touched the rock and raced back, Sakura got the lead and won. "Whoo! That was fun!" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Next time I'll win!" Sasuke said.

"No I'll win!" Naruto said.

"No I will!"

"No me!"

"Who says?"

"I says!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah uh!"

Sakura got started to get annoyed. "Alright stop that. We all have to dry up. Academy is only 30 minutes to open." She said.

"Uh...we're still wet." Sasuke pointed out.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Naruto yelled. "IF WE RUN FAST ENOUGH OUR CLOTHES WILL DRY! I mean...we have the orby thingy right?"

"NARUTO YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Sakura hugging him and then ran away.

"Hey! I didn't say start!" Sasuke said running after her. Naruto also rushed after them.

* * *

By the time they were at the academy, they were all out of breath. But the doors had just opened. Only a few teachers had just arrived.

Sasuke laughed. "We are the first here!" He said.

"You bet!" Naruto said also laughing. Sakura looked at them. 'I've never seen Sasuke laughing like this. I've never seen Naruto this happy either. It's such...a happy feeling.' She thought.

"Come on. Let's go in." She said. Naruto and Sasuke followed in.

As they went in, they saw Iruka. "Eh? What are you two kids doing here? You're early." He said. "No biggie." Sakura said going past him. Naruto made a peace sign and also went past. Sasuke hit him on the head for that.

When they entered their classrooms, it was empty. the Kyuubi host squinted his eyes.

"So...what are we gonna do?"

Sasuke sat down. "Wait I suppose." He said.

Sakura lay her head down on a table and dozed off at once. The two boys sweat dropped. Five minutes pased by. Sakura snapped her head up as she recognized a familiar scent approach.

The door opened and a girl with blue eyes and pale blonde hair entered.

'Ino.' Sakura thought. Little Ino looked around.

"Woah. I'm early. Guess you guys arrived earlier." She said. Sakura stood up and went over. "Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno!" She said.

"Hi. I'm Ino." Ino said. "Hold on. I remember you! You are that wide-forehead girl in class yesterday! I saw it before you wore the googles." Sakura twitched.

"Yeah well..." Sakura was at the loss of words. She again felt nostalgia from her friends.

"Ino-pig." The words automatically formed on her mouth. Theis time Ino twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FOREHEAD GIRL?" She yelled.

Suddenly she saw Sasuke. "Ohh wowww. Oh wow. Oh wow." She said dazed. Sakura snickered. "He's with me." She said making Sasuke blush and Naruto laugh. Ino growled.

"I WILL FIGHT FOR HIM! FROM TODAY, WE WILL BE RIVALS!" She yelled. Sakura sensed other scents getting into the building. It would be silly to be seen fighting for a boy in a classroom so Sakura went back without saying a word.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? CAT GOT YOUR TONGUE? WHY I'LL...HEY! DON'T SIT THERE! I'LL SIT NEXT TO SASUKE KUN!" She yelled. Sakura made a 'victory' sign and stuck out her tongue as she sat down. Ino growled and took the seat behind them.

Soon, the class was full and began the usual teaching of basic techniques. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were so tired though... they fell asleep repeatedly in the class.

They didn't need to listen though. They knew everything since they had read the scrolls. As they left the building later that day, they were greeted by stares of teachers who smiled at them. Some kids stared enviously at the 'geniusus'

Once out, Sakura gave out a long sigh. "I think we'll have to learn everything in boredom from now." "Yeah..." Naruto and Sasuke sighed. Suddenly Sakura remembered Itachi.

"Maybe...we can do something fun." Sakura said giving them a devilish grin.

"Like what?"

"Sasuke, if it is okay with you, I need to settle some scores with your brother." She said. "He talked about some things he wasn't surpposed to."

"Hey if he did that to you, it's okay with me." Sasuke said. "I wonder how though. He's so powerful..." The Uchiha trailed off.

"Excellent! But first, we need some help from a certain someone." Sakura said.

* * *

"WHAT?" Kakashi yelled. "You wanna get _my _help to pull a prank on Itachi?"

"Yes. Considering your stealth moves, it will be an advantage." Sakura said.

"What do I get in return?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. As he did, he pulled the ANBU mask over his face and held it in his hand. Sakura pronounced the whole new edition of Come come paradise, volume 8.

"WHAAT? I'VE BEEN SAVING MONEY TO BUY THAT!" Kakashi yelled pointing acusingly at her. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped. 'He really is a pervert.' Naruto thought.

'Jeez. And here I thought he's cool.' Sasuke thought.

"WHY DID YOU BUY THAT BOOK ANYWAY? THAT IS FORBIDDEN FOR CHILDREN!"

"SO IT _IS _PORN! I WAS RIGHT! HAH!"

"NOT IT'S NOT! ITS A HIGHLY ROMANCE STORY FOR PEOPLE 18 AND HIGHER!" Kakashi made a move to grab the book. But he froze when Sakura pronounced a lighter.

"It is a signed edition." She teased. "And the only one in Konoha. It was be a loss if it were to BURN and be lost forever..."

Kakashi sighed. "You are impossible little girl. Okay i'll help. But why do you wanna prank Itachi?" He asked.

"Cause he talked 'bout something he shouldn't have." Sakura said shrugging.

"Okay then. Let's go." Kakashi said but then held his hand out. "May I have the book?"

"AFTER the prank."

"..I'm digging my own grave aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes you are." Sakura gave hima smug grin. "Depending on whether it works or not."

"..."

* * *

Mikoto opened the door. "Oh hi Sasuke! Oh you brought Sakura and Naruto! And Kakashi as well. How'd you meet him? Itachi never talked about him." She said.

"Actually, he said it himself." Sasuke said before Kakashi said anything.

"Okay come on in." Mikoto said. As they went in, she said.

"Itachi is gonna return in a few minutes for lunch. Why don't you stay?"

"Okay Mrs. Uchiha Chan." Sakura said.

"No need to be formal. Call me Mikoto." Mikoto said.

"Mikoto Sama then!" Naruto said.

"Just Mikoto." She insisted going into the kitchen.

Suddenly the door opened and came in a really tired looking Itachi. "Hi big brother!"He said.

''Hi." He mumbled. "LUNCH IS READY!" Mikoto called.

Itachi went into the dining room. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto followed. 'Just wait Itachi. I'll so get even with you." She thought chuckling evilly. Kakashi turned to her and shuddered.

'Hope she's not planning a murdur.' He thought, knowing well that the girl was capable of it.

At lunch, Fugaku managed to finally meet the friends Sasuke had been talking about. They talked a lot while Itachi just ate his lunch grumpily. Kakashi well...made an excuse and sat in the living room to calm his nerves down.

After lunch, Itachi went straight up his room to sleep. "What is Itachi San being so grumpy about?" Sakura asked Mikoto innocently.

"Well he haven't had any sleep for a while. Actually, he can stay awake for more than 2 days but...todays the 3rd day. Ya know, ANBU duties." Mikoto said.

Sakura smiled evilly from inside. **"So he'll be fast asleep. That makes our job easier!" **Inner self said. _"Yep!" _Sakura said inwardly.

Soon, she got Kakashi who went up heswitantly. But they all agreed and stealthiliy made their way into his room. Itachi lay there, b reathing sliently. But his room was a MESS.

Sakura sweatdropped. She looked at Naruto.

"Have you got everything?" She whispered.

"Yep." Naruto whispered back holding up a bag.

"What's in there?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll know." Sakura said grinning. As they made their way to his bed, Sakura took out a mascara bottle and eyeshadow. Oh no. This was not good.

* * *

After half an hour, the 4 hurridly left the house grinning to themselves and leaving Mikoto and Fugaku puzzled. Once away from the uchiha destrict, the 4 collasped to the ground roaring with laughter.

With Itachi, he didn't remain asleep for long after they left because he felt something on his face and hair. He groaned and made his way to the bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

A silence followed...and then...

"!"

Mikoto and Fugaku rushed up to find...a Itachi with purple dyed hair, pink eye shadow, red blush, mascara and red lipstick. Mikoto collasped to the ground in laughter as Fugaku twitched.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HARUNO! I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Itachi yelled.

With Sakura, she heard it well. So did Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. It only made them to double their laughter. Once finished Kakashi stood up.

"Whoo! I never had that much fun in years! As a reward for my entertainment, I'll treat you all to ramen." "Yaay!" Naruto yelled.

On their way to Ichaki Raku's raman shop, all Sakura was thinking of was Itachi's reaction to their prank and about Kakashi's soon to be empty wallet.

* * *

**Sanashii: There! This was a lot of hard work! I added more writing just you people! I told you I won't disappoint you! Cause I hate doing that!**

**Itachi: I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.**

**Sanashii: BUT FANS _LOVE _YOU! So...what are you supposed to say?**

**Itachi: Read...and review.**

**Sanashii: GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!**


	6. Attack of the Zurichobu!

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

**Sanashii: Hello everyone! Yeah...I got bad news and good news. Sakura, please do the honours while I find a hiding place...**

**Sakura: The bad news is...**

**Sanashii: NO! NO! NO! START WITH THE GOOD NEWS! THE GOOD NEWS!**

**Sakura: Right. The good news is, Sanashii Chan is gonna write a new story and hopes you people are gonna like it too and the bad news is...**

**(Sanashii jumpes into a closet and barricades it)**

**Sakura: *sweatdrop* um...Itachi San...escaped.**

**(hears angry shouts and screams.)**

**Sakura: But another good news! Sasuke kun will be taking over until Itachi kun can be found.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Read and review. If you do, I'll reveal some really cool and embarressing stories of Itachi.**

* * *

(Months after the Itachi incident)

Sakura sighed. "I'm bored. Are you guys bored? Cause I really am." She said. Naruto yawned.

"Does that give you an answer?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sat up from her bed. They were at Sakura's house. Previously, they were playing a game of 'The ruler of all kingdoms' and then quit because all of them fell asleep of...boredom.

"Heck it's only been 2 weeks and we've already got everything in the academy syllabus! What on earth do we do now?" Naruto asked. "Believe it guys! If nothing happens soon, my heads gonna burst!"

Sakura 'hmm' ed. "Who do we know that we could sue?" She asked.

Sasuke scratched his head. "None."

"Nope. No one here." Naruto also said.

Sakura lay back on her bed. 'Okay lets see, so far the previous week, all we did was prank Itachi and train with Kakashi sensei.' She thought real bored.

"Hey guys?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

Sakura sat up on her bed again. "Don't you think, Kakashi Sen-I mean San is getting to be like more...I mean real nice towards us? It's like we are a team. Don't you think?" She asked.

"Well...yeah. We usually train together and spend time together more." Sasuke said.

"Believe it or not guys, still we are bored." Naruto said. Suddenly, his face was hit by a pillow.

He looked up to see Sakura holding one. She heaved it at Sasuke. "Perfect hit!" She said as he fell down.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said heaving a pillow at the unsuspecting Sakura. Soon they were engaged in a fight of pillows only to be stopped when Sakura's mom said Kakashi had come to pick them up for training.

"So, what are we gonna do today guys?" Kakashi asked. "What can we do?" Sakura asked. 'We practically mastered all of our techniques.' She added in her mind.

"Well, I was thinking, I have a jutsu to teach you. I discovered it and it might take a long time to master. It's called...chidori." Kakashi said. 'Cool!' Sakura said in her mind.

'Amazing how this jutsu wasn't discovered by the 3 leaders all though they had it in them'

"Okay, I'll do the handseals slowly so you will see." Kakashi said starting to do the handseals. Once finished, he said "Stand back!" The 3 stood away. A blue electric round ball shaped thing appeared in his left hand, the hand he was holding down. "Chidori!" He said charging forward and hitting the tree which of course fell down.

"Woah!" Naruto said. "Cool." Sasuke said.

"Totally awesome." Sakura said. "Okay you try." Kakashi said. The tree nodded and started doing handseals and held their hands down in the same manner Kakashi did.

A ball of chakra appeared and they charged forward and striked the trees, making a small dent. They fell down as well. "How...was that sensei?" Naruto asked grinning.

"We beat you sensei!" Sakura said.

"We've already mastered it in one move!" Sasuke said.

Kakashi widened his eyes at his tired looking students and then laughed. "Who said it was perfect? That was just the beginnning. Though I say you three have better chakra control than mine!"

"Sensei...you're so mean!" Sakura whined.

Kakashi froze. Did she just call him SENSEI? TWICE!

"Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi snapped out of his trance. "Oh nothing. Just startled you called me sensei." He said smiling behind his mask.

'He's happy.' Sakura realized. "Come to think of it, you guys really put some effort into doing that technique. Did you focus a lot of chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Not really. I guess it's because it's a new technique." Sasuke said rubbing his hand.

"Come one guys. I'll treat you to Raman before we continue! You need to regain your chakra" Kakashi said.

"YES RAMEN!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO..." Kakashi said.

"Yeah?"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF EMPTYING MY WALLET!" Kakashi yelled.

"Well...okay." Naruto said.

"Thats fine with me!" Kakashi said returning to his happy mood again.

While walking, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura noticed people were staring at them. As usual. "Hey. Don't they look like a team? It's so lovely seeing them like that." A person whispered.

"There goes Sakura! I heard she is more a genius that the other two. She masters any justu given to her and is known to have defeated Kakashi!" Another guy whispers.

"All that is unnatural you see." An elderly woman sighed. "What is the world coming to?"

"That boy, he shouldn't be learning any techniques...or even be in the acdemy..."

"But its good! Naruto may protect us!"

"I heard the kids pranked Uchiha Itachi 5 times last week. And no matter how much he tried to get them back, his own tricks turned against him!" A shopkeeper said.

"No. I think they are just geniuses." Another said. Naruto grinned.

"We're famous." He whispered to Sakura and Sasuke. That statement made Kakashi chuckle. "Yes we are." He said.

'Also, Naruto seems to be earning the civillians trusts.' He added in his mind.

At the ramen shop, the old man seemed to be glad to see his usual customers.

"Hi guys. The usual I suppose." "Yep!" The 4 answered. As the old man went to make their ramen Ayame said,

"Ya know, you are almost like a team. You always hang around like one."

Sakura grinned. "Yeah." She said.'We always were.' She added in her mind. The old man came back with their ramen bowls. "Here you go!" He said placing them infront of them.

Kakashi just read his book while the 3 ate their ramen. After which, they set out for the training grounds again.

Sakura insisted they go to the forest where it is hot and humid when Kakashi was reluctant. Finally he gave in.

"Why on earth are you scared of the forest?" Sakura asked. "I'm not. I'm just concerned for your safety." Kakashi said.

"Eh? Is there a ghost?" Naruto asked going pale.

"No. But there as been a legend of a huge and mosterous creature namely Zurichobu." Kakashi said.

"Zori-what? I thought it was an Onbaa." Sakura said.

"Onbaa is rarely fierce. Zurichobu is extremely rare but is very vicious and kills anything in its way." Kakashi said.

"Creepy.'' Sasuke said shuddering.

"But they are really rare right? So we have approximately only 4 in 100 that we'll get attacked." Sakura said.

"Suppose that 4 takes a chance?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes. "It won't happen." Sakura said.

Suddenly a tree fell down infront of them and a scary looking beast as long as a tree with a face of a demon and horn of a bull appeared infront of them. It roared.

"YOU WERE SAYING?" Sasuke yelled.

The creature roared again and charged at them.

"Yaa! Split up! Split up!" Naruto yelled running off.

"NO! WAIT!" Kakashi yelled but the 3 academy kids were already running off.

The creature sniffed. It charged after Sakura. 'Yipes! It's fast! Does it like chakra?' Sakura thought looking back.

The creature roared again. The sound was loud and it hurt her ears. Most of the trees fell and the one Sakura was standing on fell as well.

Sakura landed on her feet.

"Take this!" She said putting up her arm.

'Sasuke I give you credit for doing the chidori blade infront of me.' She thought. "Chidori blade!" She said. The blade went right through the beast but it seemed to take little effect.

It growled and hit the ground with it's legs. The ground shook and Sakura fell. 'Damn.' She thought dodging an attack.

"What is this thing?" She asked herself. She then punched it making it fall. She then took a step back. "Hm." She said satisfyed.

The creature lay still and then stood up quickly and by the sweapt of one arm, blew Sakura back. 'Oww...my arm.' She thought clutching her left arm. The creature jumped and lashed out it's tongue.

Sakura dodged and the tongue hot the tree behind her which crumbled to pieces before slowly disappearing. "

Yikes!' She said dodging another one. "What are you?" The creature stopped.

It growled and it's eyes turned to a mangeykyo sharingan. _Internal _mangekyo sharingan!

"Damn it! Madara!" She said as the creature attacked again. She quickly healed her arm and jumped away from the monster.

She quickly thought about the scrolls. 'The scrolls I read said that Amaterasu was the most powerful and that the other scrolls were only a few they discovered. It even said that they possesed all eye techniques. If so...I should have them too if her orb of life is me now.'

The creature roared again. Sakura jumped out of it's way. 'I have to try and activate the sharingan!' She thought focusing. The creature just about had enough. It stood up on two legs and brought it's arms together. A black ransengan like thing began to form.

"Wait a second. That's Chibaku Tensei by Pein!" Sakura said. The things around began to swirl around and began to suck into it. Sakura gulped.

"If you can do that, I can do this!" She said forming hanseals. 'Bensho Tenin!' She said. The creaure stopped it's technique and automatically drew towards her.

"Chaa! Shinra Tensei!" She said forming new handseals. The creature was blown back and it hit the ground with a deafening impact.

'Saves me some time.' Sakura thought gasping for air. 'How on earth did it do Chibaku tensei?' She thought. 'I'm so lucky I have that orb right now...my other self would've died right now!'

Suddenly she realized outside the internal mangekyo sharingan, was two rings of pein.

'They must've combined chakra's!' She thought. Suddenly out of the smoke, the beast appeared again. 'Damn! I have only a little chakra left! I havent' gained enough control of my powers!'

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Chidori!" And Sasuke appeared. He threw his chidori at the beast. The beast fell down, paralyzed. But only for a while.

"Are you okay Sakura?" He asked.

"More or less." Sakura answered.

"Naruto's clones had gone to get help." Kakashi said stepping infront of them with Naruto.

"What happened here?" He asked looking at all the damages at the place and Sakura.

"Nothing." Sakura said. "Your chakra is low." Naruto said. The beast stood up again.

It was mad. This time, it roared so firecly, the sound waves could actually be seen and the trees and the team themselves were blown back. "Oww!" Naruto said as he hit the ground. Kakashi stood up.

"Damn." He said softly.

The creature lashed out it's tongue. "Dodge! The tongue is covered with acid!" Sakura yelled.

As 3 dodged Sakura quickly formed hanseals. 'Thank you scrolls and guren san!' She thought raising her arm.

"Shouton: Hexagonal Shurikan!" She said as she threw the crystal shurikan at the beast.

As the shurikan sliced the creatures shoulder, Sakura grinned but only to be disappointed as it started to heal.

"Kakashi sensei! Do chidori! Do chidori!" Sakura said. Kakashi did it and charged at the beast. 'Chidori!" He said as the mass of lightning hit the beast.

He then drew back. "It has only a little effect." He said.

"Let me try!" Naruto said.

"Rasengan!" He said striking the beast. However, this also had little effect. "Grr...you stupid beast.." He growled.

"Let's do chidori all to gether and combine them!" Sasuke said after thinking.

'Good plan!' Sakura thought doing handseals. The other 3 also followed. Once chidori was in their hands, they combined them. What a sight!

The chidori took form of a huge shurikan which was illuminated.

"GIANT CHIDORI SHURIKAN!" Sasuke said as the 4 heaved it all together. The chidori shurikan rushed at the beast and it roared as it was hit.

The chidori seemed to have taken up a lot of chakra and had a tiring effect on all of them. But the beast was still scarcely damaged. Sakura was now gasping for air. '

Shit! My whole body is running low on chakra! Which means...'

Suddenly, she bent forward and started coughing up blood. "Sakura!" Sasuke said and held her as she collasped to the ground, still coughing.

"This is bad!" Kakashi said as he activated his sharingan. 'She is extremely low on chakra.'

Naruto bent near her. "Sakura chan! Please be okay." He said. Sasuke growled as he turned to the beast. Suddenly, his chakra levels grew. Kakashi looked at his eye and there was a 2 comma sharingan in his eyes!

Kakashi was sighed. 'He passed 3 levels before he reached this level. Must be of anger.'

"Sasuke. I want you and Naruto to buy me some time. I need to prepare for a justu." He said. Sasuke and Naruto rushed forward without another word.

'Sasuke...Naruto...shit! They don't even know this beast has the powers of pein and Madara like the heck they even know those two!' Sakura thought as she watched the boys get injured with every move the beast did.

'I can't give up!' Suddenly, Sakura felt her body fill with intense chakra.

"No...I can't give up!" She said standing up.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said alarmed. Suddnely he realised her chakra had gone higher, higher than Jounin or ANBU! Her eyes flared blue-ish purple instead of green and chakra covered her body.

'Is this the power of Amaterasu?' Sakura thought. She then saw the Beast was raising it's hand to smash the boys. As quick as the 4th, Sakura rushed forward and kicked the monster sending it flying back.

"Guys! Get away!" She said.

Naruto and Sasuke stood hesitently and then ran. Sakura did handseals as she rose up. "SHINRA TENSEI!" She yelled repeating the moves of Pein however focusing her chakra only to the beast. The creature went right in the ground with a huge impact around it.

She dropped back on the ground on her feet. "Tch." She said as the beast rose up again. It was clearly injured now though.

She did handseals again. "RASEN SHURIKAN!" She yelled heaving the shurikan at the beast.

Naruto and Sasuke as they watched, suddenly realized their chakra was steadily growing as well. The chakra enveloped thir body as well.

"Let's help!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said rushing towards her.

As Sakura looked back, she saw Naruto and Sasuke rushing towards her, with chakra eveloped around their body.

"Sakura chan! We'll attack from different sides! You keep attacking head on!" Naruto yelled going left. Sasuke went right.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah." She said. She then looked at Kakashi. "IS IT DONE YET?" She asked.

"No! Just hold on!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura smirked. "I think that will do." She said.

She looked over to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was doing the Fuuton: Cyclone blow. Sasuke was keeping up with only taijutsu.

"There is not much time left. I'll have to-"

"STAY AWAY!" Kakashi yelled breaking off Sakura's train of thought. "IT'S READY!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and rushed away.

Kakashi activated his mangekyo sharingan and a huge vortex appeared and the beasts legs and arms were sucked into it. Then it collasped onto the ground and didn't move.

At that moment, Itachi and the other ANBU's arrived. They widened their eyes as they saw the huge damages done to the area. Kakashi as gasping for air.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto came out of the bushes, covered with scratches and had injures, both major and minor.

"I beat you, onii San." Sasuke said with his sharingan. Full three commas appeared before he collasped to the ground along with Naruto.

Sakura caught them and kept them on the ground. "Help Kakashi San!" Itachi ordered the ANBU. "And inspect the damages and the beast!"

He then rushed over to his brother who was currently being healed from Sakura. "You can use advanced chakra?" he asked. Sakura had suffered intense injuries, higher than Sasuke and Naruto, Itachi noticed.

"Hey! Take it easy!" He said as Sakura focused her chakra more. "I have to heal them. I...won't allow them to die. They are...my teammates." Sakura said focusing her chakra harder at Naruto and Sasuke.

Once they were finished, Sakura forced herself to stand up.

"H-hey! Sit down! You have major injuries! Heal yourself!" Itachi said. "Bring, Kakashi sensei here!" Sakura commanded. "Now. Please! Or else he'll suffer more!"

Itachi yelled at the ANBU. "Bring him here!" They brought Kakashi's body to her and she healed his body as well. While healing, Itachi glanced at the horrible beast.

''Is that...the Zurichobu?" He asked. "Yeah. It was...controlled." Sakura said.

"Controlled?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. It is no ordinary Zurichobu. It was...summoned and given powers by...uchiha...Madara and the leader of Akatsuki." With this, Sakura collasped, unconscious. Itachi caught her.

'Poor kid.' he thought placing her on the ground. 'Do my brother, Naruto and Kakashi matter that much to you?' Sasuke slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Followed by Kakashi and then Naruto.

When they saw Sakura, they burst into worry. Itachi told Kakashi to get Sakura to the hospital...fast while he inspected the area.

At the hospital, Sakura was operated on and she was alive but her health was critical. Sasuke and Naruto stayed by her bedside. "Sasuke. Come on let's go." Fugaku said.

"No dad! She's my teammate and she nearly sacrificed her life for my sake." Sasuke said.

"You can visit tomorrow. I told you emotions are signs of weakness." Fugaku said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. But a person who has no emtions is not a human at all." He said.

"I'm staying here and that's final." Mikoto looked at him.

"He's right dear. Besides, she helped us too." She said.

Fugaku sighed. "Alright. But Kakashi is forced to go on missions and no one is here to take care of him." He said.

Sasuke activated his 3 comma sharingan and faced his father who was surprised at his son. "I fought the beast with these eyes dad. I can handle myself." he said.

Fugaku stepped back and then nodded before going away. Outside, he smiled.

'He has surpassed Itachi. That is my boy.' he thought going away. 'I have a feeling those three are going to achieve great feats in the future.'

* * *

**Sanashii: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know I am late in submitting the chapter! But uh umm...I made the chapter long...eh...heheh...he? DON'T KILL ME! Just review more and I'll uh...update faster! But uh um...the holidays are ending so I'll have less time...JUST REVIEW! BYE!**

**(Runs away)**

**Sakura: Hehehe...she did all the talking. Read and review people!**


	7. Offically team 7 at last

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

"Sakura! Hurry up!" A voice called.

"Fine fine. Don't rush me mom." A pink haired 13 year old said tying her headband on her forehead. She wore her black gloves and smiled into the mirror. She then jumped out of the window and went running on the rooftops.

Soon, she reached her destination. Konoha academy. She stopped and smiled again.

"Naruto! Sasuke! You here?" She asked playfully before throwing kunai's to the a tree branch. The two leaf-transformed ninja's jumped to avoid the kunai's beofre landing gracefully.

Naruto groaned. "You always sense us." He said.

"Let me guess. You just found out." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke laughed as Naruto pouted.

"Let's go in." Sakura said.

''Why did you request the hokage to let you pass the academy with the other kids?" Sasuke asked.

"It's true we are more than capable to take the Chuunin exams and even pass the Jounin exams but stil... The thing with that Zurichobu monster was kept secret. No one knows it yet. It's be best if we keep everything a secret." Sakura said.

"Why the heck is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's because..." Sakura remembered the monsters eye.

"I'll tell you later okay? We're already in the building." Sakura said.

"You always make up some excuse not to tell that thing about the monster." Naruto said. Sasuke bonked him on his head. 'Idiot.' He thought.

Once in the classroom, they usual seats and talked about missions and jutsu's while ignoring fangirls and boys in the class. They all quieted down when Iruka entered.

"Alright! Today, you will be divided into groups of 4 man cells. One being your sensei. Let's begin!"

As he called out the teams, Kakashi popped up the window. "Hey guys." He said. Naruto looked at the window.

"Sheesh. You're early. Real early Kakashi sensei." He said.

"For the first time actually." Sakura said. "What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"I came to see if you guys are in one group and if I can be your sensei." He said smiling with his eyes.

"Eeh? You quit ANBU?" Sakura asked, fake surprise in her voice. "Yep. Two days ago. Now I am back to a Jounin. Special Jounin that is." he said.

"Some sacrifice. Suppose we're not together?" Naruto asked.

Sakura at once remembered how Sasuke left the village, how konoha was destroyed, how Naruto was nearly killed and how she and Sasuke fought. Depression overcame her again in anime style.

Naruto immediately realized what he said. "Oh I'm so sorry!" He said. Sasuke bonked his head. "Idiot! You know how she reacts if you say that!" He said.

"Kakashi come to the front of the class!" Guy called. All the other teachers were in a line in front of the class. Of course, things were a little different from before.

"Team Kakashi." Iruka said. The 3 immediately sat up straight. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and...Haruno Sakura!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The three screamed and hugged each other. "WE'RE FINALLY A TEAM!"

"No hug for sensei?" Kakashi pouted as he made his way over to the three.

"Of course you get a hug!" Sakura hugged him.

"Sakura Chan you like Sensei too much." Naruto muttered.

"Whatever."

Iruka chuckled. "Alright. Let me announce the other teams. Then all of you can meet your sensei's and leave." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded sitting down.

Soon, every team was organised. Poor Ino got a shock when she was set up with Choji. She of course wanted Sasuke. Then they all went to eat lunch.

"WOW! WE'RE FINALLY A TEAM! A REAL TEAM!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smiled.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess so. Let's stop at the Dango shop." He said.

"Oh that reminds me. Sakura chan you promised..." Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"Yeah! Yeah! The Zurichobu incident. First we'll eat okay?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." "EEEH? SINCE WHEN DID YOU LIKE SWEET STUFF?" Naruto yelled.

"A week ago. They weren't too bad when I tried." Sasuke said. "I see..." Naruto said sweatdropping.

At the Dango shop, Sakura started to explained about the Zurichobu and it's techniques and about it's eyes.

"Woah." Naruto said after explaining. "Itachi will need to know this." Sasuke said. "I already told him long ago." Sakura said. Kakashi put on a thinking face. "I see..." He said.

After sitting like that for a while he sighed. "This means only one thing Sakura." He said.

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked. "You...are being targeted for some reason." he said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Is there something you are hiding?" He asked.

'Should I tell them? No...too risky. If Madara finds out...But why is he targeting me?' Sakura thought.

"No. I don't know why Madara's targeting me. Let alone Madara, the whole of Akatsuki is targeting me and Naruto." She said.

Naruto scratched his head. "Eeeh...Hey guys...can we go now?" He asked as he burped. "I'm full."

"Sure. Let's go." Kakashi said standing up. "I've already paid." He added not wanting Naruto to pile up questions...AGAIN.

At the bridge, Kakashi said. "Alright now. We are of today, offically a team."

The 3 chuckled. "So." Kakashi continued. "Don't expect me to be like before. I will be more strict..."

'I knew you were gonna say that." naruto said.

"Much more later than usual..." Kakashi continued.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Sasuke said.

"And...I will have more time to spend with you guys!" Kakashi finished grinning behind his mask.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Sakura said. The team, team 7, team Kakashi, laughed together.

As Sakura laughed, she realized these moments were precious to her now. Sasuke wasn't an evil criminal, Naruto didn't separate from her and Kakashi didn't die twice and was ressurected before her eyes. This was the new begining of team 7, and Sakura hoped to keep it that way...forever to cherish.

* * *

**Sanashii: WAAH! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Sakura: Yeah she was late in submitting chapters because of her darned school and her darned brothers. Anyway, from now, there will be a special host for you all PLUS Naruto no baka, Sasuke and the others. Give it up foooor...KONNICHIA YOSHI-CHAN!**

**Konnichia Yoshi-chan: Thank you!**

**Sanashii: AAH! HALP ME! *Rushes behind Yoshi chan and hides from screaming fans shouting for Itachi***

**Sakura: Don't worry guys! We'll bring up Itachi! We have already laid traps and all! We've even alerted the police!**

**Yoshi chan: You better be.**

**Sanashii: Sakura!**

**Sakura: Right. Read and review! That goes for you too Yoshi chan!**

**Yoshi chan: As long as Itachi's here. Ja!**


	8. Zabuza and the bridge builder

**SPECIAL NOTICE! EDITED! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Thank you~ ^^**

* * *

**Sanshii: Hello people! Hehe...heh?**

**Yoshi chan: You updated real late you know.**

**Sakura: REEEAL late.**

**Sanashii: SO WHAT? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TO GO TO THAT STUPID FORSAKEN SCHOOL!**

**Yoshi chan: It is cause you enrolled in it.**

**Sanashii: My parents enrolled me in. And they make me go. Whatever. REVIEW PEOPLE!**

* * *

"Yo Naruto! Did you get the cat already? Let's leave!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fine! fine! Sheesh. This is embaressing! We have to go on the lowest mission!" Naruto muttered holding the cat above his head.

Sakura sighed. "Remember Naruto we just graduated so-"

"YEAH! YEAH! BUT A CAT? A **__****CAT? **It is humiliating!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "I dunno Naruto. This seems like your type of mission." He said.

"Say what?" Naruto yelled.

Now the cat had just about enough of Naruto's yelling and its response was scratching Naruto's face off. "YAA! OWW! OUCH! YAII! STOP IT YOU STUPID CAT! YAAAH! CUT IT OUT!" Naruto screamed trying to get the cat off him.

"How cute." Sakura cooed. "He likes you!"

"I SWEAR I'LL KILL THAT OLD MAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto's scream was heard throughout Konoha.

Back at the office, the cat was squeezed to death by its...brr...real fat master...ess. "OH Nyeko chan where'd you go? Mommy was so scared!" She sqealed while the cat cried.

"Tch. The dumb cat deserves that." Naruto muttered rubbing his cheek. Sakura kicked him.

"Idiot!" he muttered.

As soon as the client left Naruto grumbled really loud. "WHY DO YOU SEND US ON SUCH LOW RANKED MISSIONS?" He yelled. Sarutobi smiled.

"You just graduated."

"I KNOW _THAT_! BUT WHY SUCH LOW MISSIONS? CAN'T WE GO ON HIGHER THAN D RANKED?" Naruto yelled. Sakura grabbed his collar.

"Listen Naruto...one more word and I'll..." She started to threaten.

"Okay. I'll be good." Naruto said at once.

Kakashi chuckled. "Sakura...what did I say about threatening your teammates?" He asked nervously. Sakura dropped him down on his butt. "Hn!" She said.

Naruto grinned. Even though Sakura was short tempered and all, she was still kind, loving and very much like a sister to him. That meant he could get on her nerves and still stay alive...in some cases of which Sasuke and Kakashi have to save him.

Sarutobi chuckled. "If that is what you want, alright. I'll send you on an escort mission to the land of mist." He said. Naruto squinted his eyes and 'huuh'ed. That forced Sakura to surpass a giggle.

"OH I GET IT! WE'LL BE ESCORTING A FEDUAL LORD OR A PRINCESS OR SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smirked. 'De ja vu.' She thought.

Sarutobi did a signal and the escort was led into the room. Naruto dropped his jaw. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura tried not to yell 'hi Tazuna San! How is Inari and Tsunami?' Nope. That would be weird.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Who's the shorty with the dumb looking face?" He asked.

"Grr...LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! IM GONNA SLICE AN DICE HIM INTO PIECES AND TOSS HIM IN THE OVEN AND FRY HIM LIKE A FISH!" Naruto yelled.

"You better not you idiot. Or we'll be punished thanks to you." Sasuke said holding his jacket.

"These kids and their sensei will take you to the land of mist and protect you while you are buliding the bridge." Sarutobi said.

"Really? I could go for more experienced and older people you know?" Tazuna said. "Look who's talking." Naruto muttered. "Whatever. Let's go." He said.

While on the road, Sakura kept on remembering the Zabuza incident. 'Naruto said Haku was innocent and so was Zabuza. They were being controlled by that weird guy with glasses. I wonder if I can save them." She thought.

Sasuke noticed she was quiet and moved closer to her. "You okay?" He asked. Sakura was surprised and turned a bit red when she realized it was Sasuke. (She still loved him. -_-')

"Umm...yeah." She said.

"You seem distracted." He said. "Just feling a bit suspicious about that guy and that PUDDLE of water." She said looking at the puddle.

"Hey. It hasn't rained for weeks and there is a puddle?" Sasuke said. Naruto squinted. "Whoever planned that, they are idiots." he said.

At that moment, 2 ninja's sprang out and tried to attack Tazuna. Suddenly he fell and Naruto was on him. "Idiot. That was weak." He said grabbing his hair.

'Hey what are you-" The guy started and then screamed as Naruto pulled of clumps of hair from his head. Naruto then put him to sleep. (In a genjutsu)

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke had already defeated the guy easily and were sitting on him. Kakashi smiled at the amazed Tazuna. "You won't get better ninja's then my students" He said.

Then he got both of the ninja's tied up on a tree trunk and said to Tazuna. "You said this was a D ranked mission. But these are Chuunin ranked ninja's attacking you which makes it a possiblity that higher ranked ninja's may follow us."

He then slowly looked at Naruto who was happy dancing knowing this mission will get him to beat up some bad guys while Sasuke looked pleased and well...Sakura had the smile which was sometimes mysterious.

"I am so sorry. But we couldn't afford a higher ranked mission." Tazuna said. "I guess you will be leaving an old, helpless gramps like me." Naruto stopped his happy dancing and got up to the old man.

"HEY! I'M _HAPPY DANCING _HERE! HAPPY DANCING! YOU THINK WE WON'T TAKE YOU!" He yelled. Tazuna looked at Kakashi who shrugged.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said. "The only thing **I** have to say is that if we don't leave soon, we'll be late." Naruto grumbled. Sakura hit him on the head. "Idiot." She muttered.

"Okay! Come on then! Let's hit the road!" Tazuna said going off in his happy mood again. Team 7 followed behind. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She looked tired, and they only fought low ranked ninja's...

Soon, they reached the village. (I'm not going for details. Feeling lazy...) Sakura knew what was coming. A sword that slashed through the air and nearly sliced their heads.

'Thanks to Amaterasu, Sasunoo and Tskyomi, we have gotten stronger.' She thought. Suddenly, she felt herself being forced to the ground by a strong hold.

She looked at up saw Sasuke. Blushing furiosly, she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you sense that?" Sasuke asked pointing to the sword that was now in the tree. Zabuza appeared.

Turning a deeper shade of red with embarressement, she realized she had not being on her guard. "Umm...Sasuke. You get get your hand off me now so I can get up." She murmured.

Sasuke quickly stood up and so did Sakura. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "Well, well, well. The demon of the mist." He muttered. Kakashi gaped at Naruto.

"You know who he is?" He asked. Naruto gulped. He couldn't reveal that he had Tskyomi's powers to Kakashi. Sakura saved him.

"We knew the Akatsuki and Madara so why not Zabuza Momochi?" She asked.

Tazuna sweatdropped. 'These kids are weird.' He thought.

"Enough talk. Hand over the bridge-builder and I will keep you alive." Zabuza growled.

Meanwhile, Sakura sensed Haku nearby. 'Oh well. It should be fun fighting him just this once. I could do with a little change.' She thought making a handseal.

A wind-mill shurikan appeared in her hand and she threw it towards the tree Haku was in.

Haku appeared in front of them. "How did you sense me?" He asked. Zabuza was surprised as well. Haku had perfected chakra concealment years ago. But he kept his mouth shut.

"I have a plan." Sakura announced. 'What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto fight weirdo with the name ending with 'peach' (Momo means peach.) And Sasuke and I will fight this weird guy who has a mask." She said.

Naruto sweatdropped. "That's it?" He asked.

"You got any ideas tough guy?" Sasuke asked. Tazuna was scared.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Oh you?" Kakashi said making a handseal.

The ground crumbled and a hole appeared where Tazuna was standing and he fell into it. Kakashi climbed into it.

"I'll keep him safe with the dogs underground. I'll help out Naruto." He said. "No problem!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi closed the hole.

"That's fine with us. After you all die, we'll track him down in no time." Zabuza said.

"I don't see how a guy with a name meaning 'Peach' can kill us." Naruto muttered.

"That's it!" Zabuza said getting mad.

As Kakashi and Naruto rushed to fight 'Mr. Peach', the strange ninja who Sakura very well knew was Haku attacked Sasuke and her. Sakura and Sasuke both avoided all the needles thrown by Haku.

"You are fast." Haku said. "No one managed to ever avoid those needles. Even my master Zabuza." Sasuke 'tch'ed. "Who the heck is he?" He asked Sakura.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "You are asking me?" She asked annoyed.

"Well yeah!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That creep fighting sensei and Naruto was mentioned in the bingo book but not this guy."

"Then how am I supposed to know?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "You know everything." He said.

"Speak about my master respectfully!" Haku said releasing more needles. The two took out their Katana's which were strapped to their backs and saved themselves from being pricked by swinging them.

Haku 'tch'ed and did handseals which were unknown to Sakura. He then released a huge jet of water from his mouth.

Sakura ran to the raight to avoid it and Sauske to the left. Coming from the opposite directions, they raised their Katana's to attack Haku.

However, Haku was faster. He avoided Sakura who came first and grabbed both of her hands and put them behind her and faced her to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped his katana in time before he injured Sakura.

Haku grinned behind his mask. "Move and you shall never see this pathetic excuse of a kunochi again." he threatened Sasuke. Sakura was mad. Here she was, thinking she improved her techniques and all and WHAT? She was being used to threaten Sasuke!

She growled as her eyes became concealed in the shadow. Sasuke relaxed and smiled. "Listen. I am your enemy and I don't wanna give any tips on how to save your life but if I were you, I'd let go of Sakura NOW." He said.

"Don't...call...me...WEAK! Shanoroo!" She yelled angrily turning around and punching Haku repeatedly. Sasuke just watched while Haku was getting beaten black and blue and finally went over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that is enough." He said. Sakura stopped and 'hmph'ed crossing her hands on her chest. Suddenly Naruto yelled. "Sasuke! Sakura chan! Jump!" They both turned around to see a huge wave advancing towards them.

"Hey! The weird guy is gone!" Sakura said turning around. "No time to worry about that weirdo!" Sasuke said jumping to the highest branch. Sakura also jumped up.

Sakura leaned against the trunk of the tree panting for air. "You look tired. Are you eating and sleeping well these days?" He asked.

"Eeh?" Sakura said. "You were slow in the battle today. Also you don't get tired that easily. I first noticed that while on the road. You should eat more to take care of yourself." He continued turning serious.

Sakura said nothing. She was still worried about the chuunin exams and Orochimaru and recently hadn't been eating much.

"Uh oh." Sasuke said suddenly. "What?" Sakura asked. "That old man and the dogs! They are underground! The soil is loose and if it seeps down..." he trailed off.

'Shit!' She thought jumping into the water before Sauske could stop her.

Holding her breath in the rushing water, Sakura found the place where Tazuna and Kakashi were in.

She focused her chakra to her hands and burst open the ground. They came out and Kakashi helped Tazuna to the suface.

Sasuke took tazuna and took him to a high branch. Kakashi followed. As Sakura tried to go up the tree, she felt a hand grabbing her arm and turned aorund to see Haku.

He growled and threw her to the large pond and went in himself. In the water, Haku grabbed Sakura's throat and tried to choke her.

Sakura tried her best to free herself from his grasp but he was stronger and tightend his grasp. And then he took a blade of the windmill shurikan and plunged it into a vital point of her body. With this Sakura released all the oxygen she was holding in and went unconscious. Haku then went back up and shouted to Zabuza.

"Master! Let's leave!" Zabuza who was in a heated fight with Naruto. He 'tch'ed and formed a handseal. "We'll meet again." With this, he and Haku disappeared. The water on land went back into the pond.

Sasuke felt something was wrong. Why would they leave so quickly. "Where is that young lady?" Tazuna asked. "Oh no." Sasuke said looking at the pond where Haku emerged from. 'He must have...' He thought.

He took Tazuna down and then rushed to the pond and jumped in. "Sasuke?" naruto asked. "The young girl was missing." Tazuna said. "Did Sakura drown?" Kakashi asked extremely worried.

Suddenly, Sasuke emerged from the water holding Sakura. "Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled rushing over to Sakura who Sasuke laid down on the ground. Kakashi widened his eyes at the place where the katana was in. (It is the same place she got injured int he battle with Sasori)

Slowly, he removed the blade and threw it away. Sakura made no movement. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Go back with Tazuna and get him home! I'll try to find some healers!" Naruto nodded and went away dragging Tazuna.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Stay here and do whatever you can to stop the bleeding fromt he wound." With this, he left in a hurry to get help.

Sasuke quickly got into action. He took some bandages which were in his pouch and wrapped it arounf her waist. He then lay her on her back and did all he could to get the water out. But she still wasn't breathing.

Panicking, he quickly placed his mouth over hers and held her nose and breathed out. He continued doing so until Sakura finally coughed and fluttered her eyes open. "Sakura!" he said.

Sakura smiled a little before passing out again. But she was breathing steadily. Sasuke sighed. 'Thank goodness.' he thought and waited until Kakashi arrived with help.

* * *

**Sanashii: AII! I'm so sorry! I made this story EXTRA long cause I was late! I'm so sorry! Gomenadsai! Gomenadsai!**

**Sakura: No need to apologise. I thought this chapter was awesome! But the last part was uhh...**

**Sanashii: *evil grin* Oh suuure. **

**Yoshi-chan: What's with that grin?**

**Kiba: She apparently is having an evil thought.**

**Sanashii: Oh and just to remember you, I do NOT own Naruto. My dad does.**

**Kiba, Yoshi-chan, Sakura: Sayy WHAT?**

**Sanashii: *laughs real loud* Lol. It was a joke. Sorry if I gave you all a heart attack. I DO NOT own Naruto and neither does my dad. READ AND REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	9. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT

**Sanshii: Hello people! Sorry no chapter this time. This is just to say that I will not be writing and updating until November cause I got my term tests coming up. Sorry. But I have a suggestion. After my exams are over, is it FINE if I write a Naruto special?**

**Yoshi-chan: Okay. I guess so.**

**Sannshii: Umm...yeah. Yoshi-chan, you won't be appearing for a while either.**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**Sanshii: Um...there is something important coming up. Hehe?**

**Yoshi-chan: WHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sanashii: Don't worry. In the Naruto special, WE will be IN Naruto!**

**Naruto: WHAT? I DON'T WANT PEOPLE INSIDE ME!**

**Sasuke: She means in the series idiot.**

**Naruto: Oh...**

**Neji; WHat else will happen in the special?**

**Sanshii: Umm...some interviews are there too. Also a beach party with everyone! **

**Everyone: YAAAY!**

**Sanashii: Yes...about the real special day for ME, um...we will hold it...uhh...**

**Deidara: Having trouble deciding the date?**

**Sanashii: Yea.**

**Itachi: Okay then, everyone check the fanfics daily then. THIS MONTH. EVERY-SINGLE-DAY.**

**Pein: Itachi you are such a genius! Unlike Tobi.**

**Tobi: HEY! Tobi sad.**

**Sasori: It's true.**

**Tobi: WAAAH!**

**Deidara: SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU! HM!**

**Tobi: You'll only end up blowing yourself.**

**Deidara: TOBI!**

**Kisame: Calm down Deidara. It's amusing to see an Akatsuki member so fun-loving.**

**Madara: Hn.**

**Itachi: Madara? Aren't you Tobi?**

**Madara: In Sanashii's fanfics, I'm just Madara. Tobi is-MFF!**

**(Sanashii puts a hand over Madara's mouth)**

**Sanashii: Aah! Hahahaha! isn't Madara fun loving too people? He likes to joke around. Hahaha!**

**Sasuke: Tch. Isn't it time to end this?**

**Sanashii: Waah! I don't wanna.**

**Yoshi-chan: Yeah. this is my last appearence afterall.**

**Sanashii: No Yoshi-chan! You'll appear again in November. For now, everyone check the fanfics this moth everyday.**

**Yoshi-chan: oh...**

**Zetsu: Umm...do I appear in the special?**

**Sanashii: Yes. EVERYONE appears. Except for, everyone won't appear in the same specials. They are divided.**

**Konan: So there are more than one special.**

**Sanashii: Yep! There will be a Akasuki special too! We'll interview the Akatsuki! Yaay!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sanashii: Okay! Now everyone together now...**

**Everyone including me: BYE! SEE YOU IN NOVEMBER! AND CHECK THE FANFICS DAILY THIS MONTH!**


	10. Interview 1

**Sanshii: Yo! I'm back, this time, we are here to celebrate a special b'day of our friend...KONNICHIA YOSHI-CHAN!**

**(EVERYONE CHEERS)**

**Sanashii: Now everyone quiet down. This special is supposed to be on 26, sunday, september, but due to my exams, wasn't possible. So for the special for her b'day...HERE WE GO!**

**Everyone: ...?**

**Sanashii: *sweatdropps* umm...I said, GO!**

**(Everyone screams as they are sucked in to a huge hole which i totally made up myself. :D)  
**

"OWW!" Everyone screams as one landed on another. I pick myself up. "Wow! Konoha!" Yoshi-chan says. "I know, It's awesome. So! Where do we go first?" I said smiling. Naruto grinned. "How about to Ichaki Raku's-" He started but then was hit on the head by Sakura.

"BAKA!" She growled. She then turned to us and smiled sweetly. "I propose we go to the hokage to interview her! Hey, where is the camera man?" She said. "OVER HERE!" The camera men said coming out of nowhere. I grin. "Let's go to the hokage mansion!" I said really excited.

**_INTERVIEW 1: TSUNADE SENJU._**

**_Sanashii: So Tsunade is it? How does it feel to be hokage?_**

**_Tsunade: To be truthful, it's a pain in the neck. Lots of paperwork everyday, I don't get to drink as much sake as I want and Naruto's yelling and complaining makes it worse._**

**_Yoshi-chan: So! The 1st Hokage is your grandfather?_**

**_Tsunade: Yes. I thought everyone knows it._**

**_Sanashii:Umm yeah. But we just want our viewers to know that. So how would you describe Konoha?_**

**_Tsunade: Hmm...a quiet, lovely place. But not when Naruto is around._**

**_Yoshi-chan: You seem to take Naruto as annoying._**

**_Tsunade: Don't even mention him. He's a real pain in the (censored)_**

**_Sanashii: Uhh...okay..._**

_**Yoshi chan: Thank you for uh...giving information!**_

_**Tsunade: No problem.**_

_**INTERVIEW 2: SHIZUNE**_

_**Sanashii: So Shizune. How are you?**_

_**Shizune: I'm f-fine thank you. A-Actually, I'm a bit nervous. i've never been on Tv before.**_

_**Yoshi-chan: Well you're on now! What would you like to say?**_

_**Shizune: First I wanna wish Yoshi-chan a happy B'day even though its all over. Next uh...hello!**_

_**Sanashii: Okay. How do you like being with Tsunade?**_

_**Shizune: Well...she's a bit lazy and carefree at times. I wish she won't drink too much sake.**_

_**Yoshi-chan: Okay. Next question. What will you decide for your future?**_

_**Shizune: Pfft. Nah. Two words NA-THING.**_

_**Sanashii: Nah...ting?**_

_**Shizune: No! No! I meant I didn't plan anything! I mean come on! Of everywhere I go to, it's with Tsunade Sama! Ands the guys I meet are so IRRITATING! PERVERTS, OLD PEOPLE, ASSASSINS AND SICK PEOPLE WHO WORK FOR OROCHIMARU!**_

_**Yoshi-chan: uh...Shizune?**_

_**Shizune: (not listening) AND WHAT DO I DO ALL DAY? BRING HER SAKE AND TAKE CARE SO THAT SHE DOESN'T FALL ASLEEP! ITS LIKE TAKING CARE OF A BABY!**_

_**Sanashii: Shizune!**_

_**Shizune: (still not listening) I EVEN HAVE TO CHECK HER PAPERWORK AND HAVE TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T STRANGLE CLIENTS TO DEATH!**_

_**Sanashii and Yoshi-chan: SHIZUNE!**_

_**Shizune: WHAT?**_

_**Yoshi-chan: If I were you Shizune...**_

_**Sanashii: I would shut up and look behind me...**_

_**SHizune: (looks behind) EEK! OH hello Tsunade Sama!**_

_**Tsunade: Spilling my flaws to the world are you?**_

_**Shizune: No of course not! Hey guys come back! YOSHI-CHAN! SANASHII! DON'T LEAVE ME TO TAKE THIS TORTURE!**_

"Whoo! That was some torture!" I say as I plop down on the grass. "Lucky we didn't get beaten to death by Tsunade." Yoshi-chan laughs. "Souldn't we do more interviews?" She asks. "Nah. Two are enough for each episode." I mutter.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice calls. "Hey Sakura!" Yoshi-chan calls. "How was the interview?" She asks. "We didn't die that's for sure." I mutter again. "Where is than stupid camera man? Oh there you are. Let's head back."

(We're than sucked into the huge hole thingy again... :D)

**Sanashii: And we're back at the studio people! How was it? How was the interview? DO you htink its too short?**

**Sakura: Obviously.**

**(I send a glare her way)**

**Yoshi-chan: SEE YOU TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Sanashii: Wait! One more annoncement. Fromt he next chapter, we will be having a new member to present the show! Her name is Alice and we welcome her! Thats all people!  
**


	11. Meeting with Haku

**Sanashii: And we're back with out story people!**

**Alice: Hello! I'm new and I'll be presenting the show with Yoshi-chan and Sanashii chan!**

**Yoshi-chan: Hey Alice.**

**Sakura: Okay people! Read this story and I mean it!**

**Sanashii: Yep! What she said!**

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She felt faint and sick. She tried to sit up but was greeted with a sharp pain in her side. The door of the room she was in opened and Sasuke entered. He widened his eyes and rushed over to her.

"Hey. Don't try to move yet. Your wound hasn't healed completely." he said softly.

"How long was I out?" Sakura asked weakly.

"For 2 days." Sasuke replied.

"Where am I?"

"At Tazuna's house." Sasuke replied standing up. "I'll be back." He said going out of the room.

Minutes later, he was back with a bowl. "What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Soup. It'll make you feel better. You didn't eat much before and was unconscious for 2 days without any food. You'd probably vomit if you ate solid food." Sasuke replied sitting beside her.

He helped Sakura sit up. "Here." he said taking a spoon with soup on it.

"Sasuke. I can eat on my own." Sakura said turning red.

"You are still weak. Besides I want to help you. Now drink the soup." Sasuke said. Sakura gave in.

Soon, she was lying down back on the Futon(traditional Japanese bed) again. "Feel better?" Sasuke asked.

"Mm Hm. Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Don't mention it." Sasuke smiled back at her.

Then her smile faded as she remembered the other Sasuke. The cruel and heartless Sasuke who tried to kill her and Naruto.

Sasuke noticed her mood. "Hey. You're having that sad look on your face again. What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing." She muttered turning to the other side.

"We're best-friends. You could at least tell me what is bothering you." Sasuke said.

Best-friend. That word sliced through her heart. It was something the real Sasuke would never say. He never loved her. Nor will the Sasuke sitting beside her bed. He only considered her as a friend.

Sasuke bit his lip. He looked at Sakura. 'She really looks beautiful. Even when she has her face turned away from me.' He thought.

Sakura felt intense staring from behind her back. She looked around and saw Sasuke looking...or gazing at her. "Sasuke?" She said apparently worried.

He quickly looked away, his face redder than a tomato.

"Listen Sakura. There is something I want to tell you. It's something I wanted to tell you from the first day we met." He said a bit hesitating.

"Hm?" Sakura asked. Sasuke opened his mouth but then, the door swung open and Naruto stood there.

"Sasuke are you..." He started but then saw Sakura. "SAKURA CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" He yelled rushing and giving her a bear hug.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura said returning the hug. "Sasuke! You should've told me Sakura chan was awake! You were here the whole time!" Naruto whined.

"He was here the whole time?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah. Last night, I woke up thirsty and came downstairs to find the light still on here. It was 2 in the morning." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke punched him on the head, redder than an _OVERRIPE _tomato. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said.

Sasuke pouted. "Whatever." He said obviously embarrassed.

"Ouch. Come on Sasuke. You better train. Kakashi Sensei is waiting out there." Naruto said rubbing his poor head. Sasuke stood up and walked out. Naruto followed. Sakura smiled and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Right outside the door, Naruto confronted Sasuke. "When are you going to tell her?" He demanded.

"Tell her what?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke. I maybe stupid at some stuff but I'm still always on alert and in my senses. I know you like Sakura chan." Naruto said folding his hands over his chest.

"Duh. She's my best-friend." Sasuke said.

"I don't think so. By the way you look at her, I think you like, like her!" Naruto said grinning mischievously.

"Oh shut up!" Sasuke said. "She is my best-friend! How can I like her more than that?"

"I don't know any rules that prohibit best friends from different genders from falling in love." Naruto said smugly.

"So?"

"You love her."

**TWACK!  
**

"OWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"For being an idiot!" Sasuke walked off.

"Does that mean you really do like her?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I WAS RIGHT!"

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm giving you a 3 second head start before I pulverize that brain of yours."

Naruto ran.

* * *

Inside the room, Sakura was thinking of the plans to stop Orochimaru but was interrupted by her inner.

**_'When are you going to confess?' _**Her inner self asked.

'I don't think I wanna. I can't do it.' Sakura replied inwardly.

**_'Face reality! You heard Naruto! Sasuke loves you!' _**

'I can't do it! I changed the time! And he doesn't love me! I can't play with peoples feelings! I feel so guilty!'

_**'So you are going to ignore him?' **_Her inner asked.

'Yeah.' Sakura replied.

_**'Fine. Don't cry when you lose your last chance to be loved by the person you love. As far as I know, destiny binds people together, but not after giving them a second chance to reconcile.' **_With this, her inner stopped talking.

It was a little conversation but had so much truth, she started crying at once. Truth always hurt didn't it?

Suddenly she felt lesser pain at her waist. 'Is...is it healing?' She thought standing up. The bathroom was near. She slowly opened the door. Sasuke and Naruto weren't there. Good. or they'd want her to lie back down.

Quickly then, she made her way to the bathroom and locked the door. Then looking into the mirror, she took her shirt off and gasped. The wound had almost completely healed. Only a faint red line was there.

As she watched in amazement, the red line also disappeared before her eyes.

She gulped. 'Could this be the power of Amaterasu Sama? She was the eldest and the most powerful. No doubt about it. Most of my powers must still be sealed. Otherwise the wound should've healed off completely the very second it was created.' She thought putting the shirt back on.

Then she got out and walked towards her room. As she walked, she heard a soft crying. 'Inari.' She thought going into his room. He had his back turned to her. She knew he was holding his family photograph.

"Hey." She said. Inari turned around immediately.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing. You were crying so I came to check on you. Your name is Inari right?" Sakura asked.

"How do you know my name? You probably just woke up!" Inari asked.

"That's not important. Anyway. Why are you crying?" Sakura asked sitting down beside his bed.

"It is not your business." Inari said.

"You know. Talking about things brings lightness to your heart. Especially when they are to friends." Sakura said.

"You are not my friend." Inari said.

"But I consider you so." Sakura said. Inari slumped his shoulders.

"It's because of my dad." Inari said softly.

"Yes?" Sakura urged.

"He wasn't related by blood. But he was special to me." With this, he spilled out the whole story and by the end, he was crying.

"Hey it's okay. You need to move on." Sakura said.

"HOW CAN YOU MOVE ON WHEN YOU LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE?" Inari yelled crying.

"Love does not disappear Inari." Sakura said.

"Huh?" Inari asked.

"Love does not disappear. Ever. We may lose a person we love but love has a way of coming back. If seems to fade out of your life and then, is reincarnated into a new form." Sakura said.

"How is that possible?" Inari asked.

"Inari. Don't you have a girl you like?" Sakura asked. Inari turned red.

"W-Well..I..." He trailed off.

"See? You lost your father but his love remained in you. Now, it has come back to you in a new form. Crying for years and not trying to move on is like being an idiot. My friend Naruto is a good example of a person who moves on." Sakura said.

"Huh?" Inari asked.

"Naruto's parents dies on the day he was born. He was always bullied by people because they thought he was responsible for destroying their village and killing their loved ones. You see...Naruto has a beast sealed inside him. For that reason, people hated him. He cried for years, his heart broken." Sakura said.

"How did he survive?" Inari asked. Sakura grinned.

"He gave up crying and doing nothing! He worked hard to be noticed! Me, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei became his first best-friends and family. He is never lonely. Because he never gave up!" She said.

Inari looked down. "So you mean.." He said.

"Yeah. If you try hard too, you will be rewarded and people will start knowing you! Get a goal and work to achieving it! Naruto's goal is to become Hokage."

Naruto's face flashed in her mind.

"Sasuke's goal is to become one of the greatest ninja's who ever lived and Kakashi sensei's goal is to protect us to to be with our side not matter what! Set a goal for yourself too!" Sakura said.

"What about your goal?" Inari asked.

At once Sakura became quiet.

"It's...to keep my bonds woven tightly with all who I love." She replied smiling.

"Wow. Thanks. I feel so much better now." Inari said hugging her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sakura." She replied.

"Sakura onee-chan!" Inari said smiling.

"Thanks. I gotta go now okay Inari?" Sakura said getting up.

"Okay." Inari replied and watched as she went out of the room.

As Sakura shut the door behind her, her smile faded.

"My goal huh?" She asked herself and walked outside and to the forest.

"What does the future have in store for me?" She asked herself.

"What are you doing here?" A kind voice asked. Sakura turned around. A girl was there...no wait...she was familiar...

'Haku!' She realized.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

"No. I'm just taking a walk thank you sir." Sakura replied.

"Strange. People usually mistake me to be a girl." Haku said.

"You do look like so." Sakura admitted. Haku seemed to remember who she was but he was kind. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"My life. And how messed up it is." Sakura replied.

Haku's smile vanished. "Messed up?" He asked.

"Yes. I am forced to hide my feelings because I feel guilty." Sakura said.

"Guilty? Why? Did you do something wrong?" Haku asked. Suddenly Sakura decided she would trust him. He was innocent after all.

"What if I tell you I am from the future?" Sakura asked.

"Eh? You're crazy!" Haku replied.

"Oh yeah? What if I get proof?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Proof?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Here it goes." Sakura took a deep breath. "Your name is Haku. You work for Zabuza Momochi every since you killed off your parents. Your mother was a Kekkei genkai carrier and you inherited it. One day you discovered it and so did your father. He killed your mother and then tried to kill you but you killed him instead. After that, you begged on the streets for food until Zabuza found you and took you under his care."

Haku staggered back and fell down. "Wow." He said.

"I know how it must feel. But you are going to die." Sakura said sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Haku asked in utter disbelief.

"You will die while protecting Zabuza. He will be enraged and kills the person you work for getting fatally injured in the process and he too dies later." Sakura said. Haku looked down.

"Why are you telling me all this? Why didn't you just let everything go as it is?" Haku asked.

"Because...I know if you both use your powers for good, you can protect this village." Sakura replied.

"For good huh?" Haku asked. "Believe it. Let that stupid fat guy do all he wants. Your master Zabuza will understand." Sakura said. Haku smiled.

"I can stop killing people then!" He said.

"See? You obviously do not have the guts to kill people. Even though you did injure me fatally back there." Sakura said with a smile.

"What? You knew it was me?" Haku asked.

"Of course. I am from the future." Sakura said smiling.

" I don't know whether my master will agree."

"Yeah. I think so too. he's a stubborn as a mule." Sakura said. Both of them thought what to do.

Suddenly Sakura had an idea. "Wait here. I'll get my teammates." Sakura said standing up.

"What? Are you crazy?" Haku asked standing up as well.

"No! Get your master Zabuza here! Try to convince him! I'll get my teammates! We can try to establish peace!" Sakura said.

Haku stared at her like she was insane. "Knowing my master, peace is not his favorite word." he said. Sakura went up to him.

"Please Haku San! Please! You cannot die like this!" She begged.

Haku bit his lip. "Maybe it's better to let things go the way it should be." He said.

"No! This is not how things should be! You are innocent! You were deeply troubled in the past! I understand you Haku! You have to listen to me to lead a life you love!" Sakura said.

Haku felt tears filling up in his eyes. He couldn't control them and bent down crying. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry. I am guessing you never cried before. Maybe that's why you cannot control it." She said softly. Haku nodded.

Sakura wiped away one tear. "Hey don't cry. You don't look good when you cry. When you smile it's better and more fitting for your face." She said. Haku turned a bit red and looked away.

"T-thanks." He said. (Sakura had no clue that Haku was liking her by the minute.)

Sakura smiled. "You will do something right?" She said. "I'll think about it." Haku said. "You will? Really?" Sakura asked. Haku nodded.

"Yes! I saved the Uchiha clan and now I can save you two!" Sakura said hugging Haku.

Haku turned beet-red. "Uh yeah. And sorry for injuring you." He said. Sakura smiled wider.

"It's okay! I'll be off now. My teammates will be worried." She said and let go of him.

"Bye!" She yelled running off. 'Bye." Haku said and watched until she was out of sight.

Few minutes of running later, Sakura decided to take a nap. 'After all. I still am a bit tired. I can explain where I have been to the guys later.' She thought lying under a tree and drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were worried sick.

"Where could have she gone? I only left her for a few minutes!" Sasuke said getting worried. Naruto paced up and down the room.

"Maybe she has gone to train. That's more likely of her." He suggested.

"But she had better sense than to go and train while injured." Kakashi frowned. Inari noticed their worried mood.

"Hey. Why are you worried?" He asked. "Sakura is missing." Naruto replied looking at him.

"Sakura onee-chan? We talked a while ago. She said she was going out." Inari said.

"Out? Where out? Out of the world to space?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke punched him on the head. "Idiot. I'm gonna go search in the forest. Kakashi Sensei, search the town. And Naruto, stay here in case she returns." He said going out before anyone could reply.

As Sasuke ran through the forest, he began to get worried. 'What if she got her wound re-opened?' he thought. 'If so than she must be on the ground.' With this, he jumped to the ground and ran past the trees.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of pink. 'Sakura!' He thought and rushed over. He sighed in relief to see that she was sleeping peacefully. "Idiot. you could have told me before you ran off to take a nap in the woods." He sighed and sat down beside her.

He turned and looked at her. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful... Sasuke shook his head. 'Stupid thoughts.' he mentally scolded himself. 'I better wake her up." He muttered and shook her. "Oi Sakura. Wake up.' He said.

Sakura groggily opened her eyes. "Oh. Sasuke." She muttered.

"What the heck were you thinking? Running off like that when your wound hasn't healed up!" Sasuke scolded her.

Sakura yawned which pissed off Sasuke.

"HELLO! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M SAYING?" He yelled.

"Jeez shut up!" Sakura said standing up and stretching. "I'm completely healed up. There is nothing to worry about. If I were injured and out of chakra I wouldn't be able to move."

"Uh huh. But what is the reason for you to come out here anyway? Just to take a nap?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped her stretch and tensed.

_**"Well what are you gonna do now? Lie?" **_Her inner self asked. Sakura bit her lip.

"Hey. You okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I came here to take a nap yeah." She said. Her inner sweat dropped.

**_"Seriously?" _**

"But..." Sakura continued. "Hn?" Sasuke urged. "I met the boy who stabbed me." She finished. Silence. Then...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sasuke yelled.

"Uh...I met the guy who stabbed me?" Sakura repeated uncertainly at this outburst.

"Where is he?" Sasuke demanded.

"Uh..Sasuke. Could you listen to me?" Sakura asked with a bead of sweat running down her face.(She obviously was afraid Sasuke would try to hunt him down and kill him or set the forest on fire)

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to tell you something. First sit." Sakura said sitting down and leaning against a tree. Sasuke shrugged and sat down next to her.

Sakura then proceeded to tell him how Haku didn't really want to kill. Instead, wanted peace.

"Okay. So you really think he will try to convince Zabuza? I mean he is the enemy." Sasuke said.

"I don't think so. He has a pure soul and innocent mind."Sakura said.

"He is really cute too." She added. Sasuke tensed at what she said at the last part. He shook his head.

"Anyway, how on earth did you heal up so quickly? When I went to your room a few minutes ago, BEFORE you ran off, you had almost no chakra." He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Amaterasu Sama had something to do with it." Sakura said.

"Amaterasu huh?" Sasuke asked deep in thought. "But she is supposed to be dead. Only her powers are with you. And they are sealed save a few justu's here and there." He said.

"You have a point." Sakura replied.

"So then, why?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged. Sasuke sighed.

"Well..we better get going. Naruto must be worried sick." Sasuke said standing up. But then, both of them sensed Kakashi's and Naruto's chakra, approaching them.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled as Naruto appeared before her.

"SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!~" In a split second he was hugging her to death.

"Can't...breathe..." She gasped.

"Sorry Sakura chan! But I missed you!" Naruto said releasing her from his grip.

"It was only for a few minutes." Sakura replied smiling.

"But you could've told me before you ran off! I was so worried!" Naruto whined.

Sakura smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She said.

"Apology accepted! Dattebyo!" Naruto said. Sakura froze. Naruto groaned.

"What the heck was that word? I feel like I know that word...a lot... " he said trying to remember.

Sasuke noticed how his female comrade was tensed.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Sakura chan! You don't like it? Then I'll never say that word again!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto! I mean...I like it! Someone I know used to use that word a lot!" Sakura said forcing a smile.

"REALLY? WHO? WHO?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. An image of the old Naruto appeared in her head.

"A friend who had..." Sakura said.

"Eh? Who had what?" Naruto asked.

"Who had the same annoying and idiotic personality as yours." Sakura said grinning.

"AWW SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto whined. Everyone laughed.

"Let's go everyone." Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. The 3 nodded and started to walk towards Tazuna's home.

"SAKURA ONEE-CHAN!" Inari yelled once Sakura entered the house. He jumped to her with his arms outstretched and have her a huge hug, which made both of them fall over.

"Wow. Inari is starting to like Sakura chan." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear him call her 'Onee-chan.'?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi chuckled.

"Sakura?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes Tsunami San?" Sakura replied standing up and patting Inari on the head. "Could you accompany me to the town? I need to buy a few things, if it's not too much trouble for you." She requested.

"It's no problem at all. Let's go." Sakura said smilingly. Tsunami nodded and followed Sakura out of the house.

"HEY SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?' Sakura asked turning around.

"COULD YOU BUY ME SOME RAMEN IF YOU CAN?" Naruto yelled.

"Sure!" Sakura replied. 'If there is any.' She added mentally.

* * *

As she and Tsunami entered the shop, Sakura sighed mentally. 'Like before, not too much to buy...for now.' She thought as she looked around.

"How much are the carrots sir?" She heard Tsunami ask.

The man said something.

"What? That is expensive! Just for carrots! Last week the price was 3 times lower!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"Look Lady. We can't get much of the products so we need to increase the price or we won't be able to live. Buy it or leave it." The man said.

"I leave it! I don't want your carrots!" Tsunami said and went out of the shop. Sakura quietly followed.

"I can't believe they are increasing the price so much!" Tsunami growled. "How are WE going to live?"

Sakura kept quiet and then asked. "Tsunami San. What are the things you need?" Tsunami looked at her.

"Fish, apples, carrots and a whole of other stuff." She replied.

"Then let's go to the lake!" Sakura said.

"Why? To catch fish? That could take hours." Tsunami replied.

"Not for a shinobi!" Sakura said grinning.

Tsunami smiled. "Okay. Let's give it a shot." She said and turned her direction towards the woods.

* * *

Many fish were in the lake, but they were fast and very deep. "Hm. No worries." She said picking up a small stone.

"What are you doing?" Tsunami asked.

"Stay back if you don't want to get wet." Sakura said. Tsunami stepped back. Sakura looked at the lake then focused chakra into that small stone. then she threw it at the water.

An explosion seemed to happen and water sprayed upwards with fish. Then it splashed back down with dead fish floating on the surface.

"Wow! So many fish!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Sakura nodded and pointed to the woven basket she had. Tsunami understood and gave them to her. Sakura took it, walked on the water and picked up all the fish, then returned back on land and handed the basket to her.

"Wow. This fish will last us for a long time!' Tsunami said looking into the basket.

"What else do you need?" Sakura asked.

"Well...apples and other fruits and vegetables. But how are you going to get them?" Tsunami asked.

'Exactly why I learnt the wood element jutsu.' She thought making hand seals. At once, trees began to grow from the ground and fruits began to grow on them. Tsunami just watched in amazement.

Once she had finished, Tsunami began to collect as many fruits as she could in her basket.

"Anymore?" Sakura asked leaning on a tree.

"Thank you Sakura San. This will help us a lot." Tsunami said.

"Yeah. Don't you need milk?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but there are very few cows here and it is expensive to buy packaged milk. Gatou has most of them." Tsunami said.

Sakura had a sneaky thought. "Wait here." She said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Tsunami asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gatou's place, the person assigned to take care of the animals were feeding the cows at the moment. There were two skilled ninja's with him, to make sure no one would enter to steal the animals.

As he took some hay to feed one female cow he thought he heard a voice.

"Hey there."

"HUH?" The guy who took care of the cows said.

"THE COW TALKS!" The other two 'skilled' ninja's cried hugging each other.

"Wow. You way more stupid than I thought you would be." The same voice said.

"Wait a minute." One of the skilled ninja's said."The cow is not opening it's mouth! Which means it's not talking!" the other one said and they sighed in relief.

"Wait. If the cow is not talking then who is talking?" The other guy asked. At once the other two went pale. Suddenly they heard a giggle. they followed the voice and looked at the ceiling to find a pink haired girl upside down the ceiling. She was holding a rather large sack.

"Hi." She said and then opening the mouth of the sack, she jumped down and put it over them before they could blink. As Sakura tied the mouth of the sack, they started screaming.

"HEY LET US OUT!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"MOMMY!"

"Ah shut up!" Sakura muttered and threw the sack out of the window.

Haku happened to be walking outside at the moment so the flying sack surprised him. Catching it, he opened the mouth of the bag. "What are you doing in the sack?" He asked.

"A scary pink haired girl did this!" One of the not-so-skilled-after-all ninja's answered. 'Pink haired?' Haku thought and jumped up the window.

Of course he saw Sakura. "You?" He asked. Sakura turned around.

"Oh hello Haku. Just getting some animals for a poor family." She said.

"Poor family? Wait. Tazuna's family?" Haku asked.

"Yep! The prices for stuff were so high so I thought 'why buy some stuff when you can get them free from a criminal?' " She answered.

"So you are getting a COW?" There was humor in his voice.

"Why not? The milk will never run out as long as it is alive." Sakura said.

"Hmm. Good thinking." Haku said. Sakura smiled.

"Bye!" She said and made a hand seal to poof away with the cow.

'Wait!" Haku said.

"Yeah?' Sakura asked.

"Just to tell you, Zabuza San thought the idea was ridiculous. Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. You tried." Sakura said.

"Just to make it up then, Zabuza San said we'll be attacking next tomorrow. A group of Samurai ninja's are gonna invade Tsunami's house while me and Zabuza attack Tazuna at the bridge." Haku said.

"Wow. Thanks for the information Haku." Sakura said. "And by the way, how on earth are you gonna walk on a street with a cow following you?" Haku asked.

"Easy. I teleport back home." Sakura said poofing away. Haku sighed.

"HEY HAKU!" The guy who was taking care of the cows yelled. Haku looked down.

"WHERE IS THE PINKIE?" One of the not-so-skilled ninja's asked.

"She's gone." Haku said jumping down and walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunami was waiting patiently for Sakura when a poof of smoke startled her.

"Hey." Sakura said.

'Is that a..." Tsunami asked.

"Yep! A container of milk that will never run out until it dies!" Sakura said. Tsunami plopped down on the grass.

"Wow. Where did you..." She asked.

"Guess." Sakura said.

"Gatou? You stole it from Gatou?" Tsunami asked.

"I didn't steal it from him. He stole it from you guys so I am returning to you." Sakura said.

"Okay but how are we gonna get home with a...cow?" Tsunami asked.

"Easy. Pick up your stuff and stay beside me." Sakura said. Tsunami obeyed and Sakura did a single hand seal.

"Teleportion jutsu." She said and they all disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They re-appeared in front of the house.

"I sense Sakura Chan's chakra! She brought ramen!" Naruto's voice came. 'Sakura onee-chan!" Inari's voice came.

As the two went out, the first thing they saw was a cow.

'Is that a..." Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Cow?" Inari finished for him. Tsunami nodded.

"Be a dear and tie it at a post at the back of the house will you dear?" She asked Inari.

"Sure. Naruto can you come with me?" Inari asked.

"Sure." Naruto said the led the cow away. Tsunami went inside the house.

Tazuna came out to greet her. "You're back? And what did you get today?" He asked. Tsunami and Sakura exchanged glances and laughed.

"What?' Tazuna asked. "Nothing. Follow me to the Kitchen dad." Tsunami said and went to the kitchen. Tazuna followed.

"WOW! How did you buy all this?" Tazuna asked as he saw how many fish, vegetables and fruits were there.

''A little help from Sakura." Tsunami said.

"Little help? This is a BIG help! This oughta last for months!" Tazuna said.

'Lemme guess. You used the wood element." A bored voice asked. Sakura turned around to find Kakashi.

"Yeah. I pretty much did...for the fruits and vegetables that is." She answered. Kakashi nodded.

"Sensei. Sasuke must have told you about my meeting with Haku." Sakura said.

''Yes." Kakashi replied.

"There is some news." Sakura said.

"Come with me upstairs. Sasuke is already there." Kakashi said and then poked his head out of the window.

"NARUTO! HAVEN'T YOU FINISHED TYING THE COW YET? COME UPSTAIRS! WE HAVE TO TALK!' Kakashi yelled.

"COW?" Tazuna yelled from the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed and walked upstairs with Sakura following.

Sasuke turned to see as his comrades. "Kakashi sensei? Sakura?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sakura met Haku again, I think." Kakashi replied.

"Okay!" Naruto said entering suddenly. 'What's the news?"

"Sit down." Kakashi ordered which he did.

"I ran into Haku again." Sakura started.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"He said that Zabuza refused to sign peace with us and help us kill Gatou. But he did tell us when they would be attacking." Sakura replied.

"Huh? When?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, Zabuza and Haku San will be aiming for Tazuna. A group of of Gatou's men are going to be invading this house to take Tsunami and Inari hostage to lure Tazuna should Zabuza fail." Sakura said.

"So one of us needs to handle things here while the other three of us needs to go with Tazuna." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Uh...hello sensei? Don't you mean two here and the other two with Tazuna?" Naruto.

"No. Because both Haku and Zabuza will be attacking. Two have to fight them. Who is gonna protect Tazuna in case on runs off?" Kakashi asked.

"Err...hehe...so who's staying?" Naruto asked. No one replied. Sasuke stared at his comrades faces. 'I guess I will have to volunteer.' He thought but Sakura beat him to it.

"I'll stay." She said.

"Really Sakura Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so Sakura. You seem to know Haku more and he trusts you as well. It'll be better if Naruto stays." Kakashi said.

"HUH? I HAVE TO STAY HERE?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah. You suggested it dope." Sasuke said smirking.

"Grr..." Naruto growled.

"Don't start a fight Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto did the cuckoo sign at Sasuke which really pissed him off. 'Immature.' he thought.

Kakashi sighed. "By the way Sakura. Excellent job." He said messing up her butt length hair.

"Sensei!" Sakura whined fixing her hair.

"Sorry. But you have such straight and shiny hair, I can't help messing it up." Kakashi apologized.

"Plus you look cute when you are like that." Sasuke added.

"So I only look cute when my hair messed up?" Sakura asked.

"Well...no. Some other times but majority when you are annoyed or when you are angry." Sasuke said.

'Really? Then you won't like it when I grin do you?" Sakura asked with a sneaky smile.

"Pu-lease. The only time when you grin is when you have some scary idea stuck in your head...oh no...what's up with that grin?" Sasuke asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke...GET READY TO FACE HELL!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke laughed and jumped out of the window to make his getaway.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!" Sakura screamed as she followed him out.

"Boy. Yet another episode of Sakura's anger on Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. Naruto laughed.

"They look so cute together don't you think?" He asked.

Kakashi had a thoughtful look. "Now that you mention it yeah."

They both sweat dropped when they heard a huge crash. "Do you think Sasuke must be dead by now?" Naruto.

"If Sasuke didn't start tickling her that is." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke DID manage to tickle Sakura and that made her stop venting her anger on him.

"Sheesh. Why do you do that?" Sakura asked fixing her hair...AGAIN.

"Because you look so adorable." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up." Sakura muttered and started braiding her hair. But since it was long, she had some troubles.

"Here. Let me help." Sasuke offered.

"Oh no! I'm not letting you touch my hair! You are just gonna mess it up again!" Sakura said.

"Yeah I could do that but I won't." Sasuke said. Sakura sighed and gave her brush to him.

He slowly brushed her hair, concentrating. Sakura had to force herself not to blush. Her crush was BRAIDING HER HAIR!

Okay so it wasn't the first time but still...even in her wildest dreams, this wasn't possible.

When Sasuke finished braiding, he gave the brush back to her. "Here." he said handing to her.

''Thanks." Sakura said putting it in her bag.

"Why do you have to make jokes about my looks? Is it fun to see me mad?" She asked.

Sasuke turned red which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sasuke? Hello? You okay?" Sakura asked waving her hands in front of him.

"I'm okay." He said. "We better go back." He said going off.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Sakura said.

**_"See? See? He obviously likes you!" _**Her inner self said.

"Shut up inner. He only jokes around with me, cause I am fun to play around with and because I am his best-friend." She replied inwardly.

_**"Then why did he blush?" **_Her inner self asked.

Sakura kept quiet. 'Whatever. We need to focus on how to convince Zabuza tomorrow. We have to make preparations.' She replied following Sasuke.

* * *

**Sanashii: Whoo! This fanfiction thing is a lot of hard work!**

**Yoshi-chan: Sure. It is. but you could've updated faster...**

**Alice:...If you hadn't been reading other fanfictions and playing face book games!**

**Sanashii: DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! TOTAL LIES!**

**Sakura: Cut it out! the most important thing is that she finished this chapter.**

**Alice: Whatever Sakura.**

**Sakura: By the way Sanashii. Since you are the author of this story I know you must have very good ideas. But situations containing and Sasuke are so embarrassing!**

**Yoshi-chan: Why? Because you truly love Sasuke? And he loves you?**

**Sakura: SHUT UP!**

**Sanashii: Hey guys. I need a good plot for one of the later parts of this story considering about those two. I mean, how they are gonna match up.**

**Alice: Hmm...what if they accidentally ki-**

**Sakura: I'm not listening!**

**Yoshi-chan: I have an idea! What if they were both locked up in a closet?**

**(All girls minus Sakura squeals)**

**Sakura: OH NO! YOU CROSSED THE LINE! I AM NOT ACTING OUT FOR THAT SCENE!**

**Sasuke: Why?**

**Sanashii: SASUKE! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU COME HERE?**

**Alice: He is supposed to say the disclaimer.**

**Sanashii: Oh.**

**Sasuke: Read and review. And Sanashii does not own Naruto. Now Sakura. We need to have a talk.**

**Sakura: Err...cookies? You wanna know where the cookies are?**

**Sanashii: And we're out! Till next time!**


	12. Haku's destiny and Sasuke's jealousy

**Sanashii: Thanks you people cause this story is a big hit. But I want reviews people. R-E-V-I-E-W-S.**

**Yoshi-chan: Sanashii chan is bad tempered readers. You don't wanna get her mad.**

**Alice: No one would. As far as I know.**

**Sakura: Just about realize it?**

**Sanashii: I-WANT-REVIEWS! GHAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Yoshi-chan: YAII! SANASHII DON'T DO THA-  
**

**_(Excuse us, we are having technical difficulties...)_**

_In the previous chapter: Sakura wakes up after staying unconscious from her injury and discovers that her body recovers from any injury caused therefore, saving her life. Dazed by this, she realizes that most of her powers are still unknown and that she only mastered a few jutsu's. Later on after this, she goes to the forest and meets up with Haku and deciding to trust him, she tells him that she is from the future and that she wants to save him. Haku agrees to help her and starts developing a crush on her. Going back to the house, Sakura tells Kakashi that Haku was willing to help them and the team formats a plan for the fight for the next day. Meanwhile, Sakura is confused as to why Sasuke is beginning to act strange around her..._

U-U-U-U-U_  
_

"Okay Sakura. Let's go." Kakashi said fastening his kunai pouch. Sakura nodded and turned to Naruto. "You'll be okay?" She said more of a question then a statement.

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about me! I'll beat the guys so much they'll see stars!" He said.

Sasuke smirked. "Join us later as soon as possible okay?" He said. Naruto gave a thumbs-up. "Dattebyo!" He grinned.

Tazuna sighed. 'Come on. Come on. Let's get." He muttered going out of the house. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke followed. The old man had no idea that Zabuza would be attacking. Or why would he be going out for work if he did?

Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking about Haku. 'I don't want him to die. Naruto was the only one who could convince him but that was because he met him. This time I met him. I have to prevent him and Zabuza from dying. How?'

Sasuke noticed her tensed expression. "Hey. Something wrong?" He asked softy. But Kakashi heard it and even though he trained his eyes on the book, he was listening to their conversation.

"Uh...yeah. I am worried about Haku kun." She replied. Sasuke twitched his left eye. "He'll be fine. Stop worrying about that guy." He muttered placing his hands behind his head.

"But, I don't want him to be on the dark side. He is good. Zabuza is also. They both can kill Gatou and protect this village." Sakura argued.

"Whatever. What will happen will happen. Why are you worried about him anyway?" Sasuke asked with a hint of jealousy which went unnoticed my Sakura but not Kakashi who chuckled.

"Growing up Sasuke?" He asked humorously. Sasuke turned red knowing what he meant. "W-W-W-W-W-W-What? No! I mean yes! But not that way!" Sasuke replied stammering.

Kakashi laughed. Sasuke blushed deeper. "SHUT UP SENSEI!" He yelled which only made Kakashi laugh even louder.

Sakura cocked her head to a side. "Growing up? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Eh..." Sasuke managed to say. Kakashi sighed. "You are much more dense then I thought Sakura." He murmured loud enough for those two to hear.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DENSE?" She yelled. Kakashi shook his head. "Way dense." he muttered.

Tazuna stopped walking. "OKAY! WE ARE HERE! NOW PROTECT ME AS I FINISH THIS BRIDGE!" He yelled. "Yes..." The three muttered at the same time.

"COME ON! SHOW SOME ENTHUSIASM TO PROTECT ME!" Tazuna yelled. Kakashi closed his perverted book. "When do they arrive Sakura?" He asked.

"Maybe half an hour after. But they could arrive earlier." Sakura replied. Kakashi looked towards the now happily working Tazuna. "That means we have to be on alert at all times." He said.

Sakura looked down. Kakashi noticing it placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure Zabuza will be convinced." He said to comfort her. Sakura had never liked to kill people or fight at the least...Though she loved pranking which could sometimes be lethal for your health...

She raised her face up at him and smiled while looking at him with her sparkling leaf-green eyes. Kakashi smiled back. She was like a daughter to him.

Kakashi looked away and stared at Sasuke. He always had that smile on his face and it was no different today. Somehow, something doesn't feel right. He looked back at Sakura and smiled once more and patting her head, he made his way over to Tazuna.

Kakashi loved Sakura like a daughter and anyone who hurts her is on his death list. But he has a sneaking suspicion that Sakura might be hiding something VERY important.

Sakura stared at her sensei before sitting on a log. Sasuke sat beside her, staring at her without realizing it. Sakura noticed and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"GAH!" Sasuke yelled snapping back to reality. "Gah? What am I a monster?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow while staring at the now VERY red Sasuke."No! It's just uh...uh..." He started but stopped.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked getting very close to his his face. "You looked flushed. Oh no! Do you have a fever?" She asked trying to take off his headband but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"No. I'm alright." He said letting go and looking away once again. "Seriously. Is something bothering you?" Sakura asked.

"No...nothing at all." He muttered frowning and looking away from her. 'Damn it. What's wrong with me?' He thought crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura murmured turning away from him. After a minute of silence, Sakura looked at him. "I'm worried about Haku Kun. I'm really worried."

Sasuke felt something snap inside. "SHUT UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT GUY! IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" He yelled standing up. "WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT HIM ANYWAY? I TOLD YOU HE'S GONNA BE OKAY! HE CAN PROTECT HIMSELF! DON'T WORRY ABOUT HIM!" He continued yelling at the shocked Sakura.

"What's good about him? He's kind, generous and helpful! He hates to kill and hurt others! I don't want him to feel sadness anymore!" Sakura argued standing up.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE HIS DESTINY? HE CAN CHOOSE ON HIS OWN!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO HE WON'T! HE NEEDS SOMEONES ADVICE! HE NEEDS MY ADVICE!" Sakura yelled back.

"YOU ALREADY DID GIVE HIM SOME STUPID ADVICE! THAT'S ENOUGH! HE CAN THEN DECIDE ON HIS OWN! ITS UP TO HIM TO CHOOSE HIS OWN DESTINY AND HE DOESN'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!" Sasuke yelled louder.

"IT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO SEE WHETHER HE IS OR NOT! BUT HE'LL MAKE AN IDEAL ONE! HE'S KIND AND GENTLE-HEARTED!"

"ARE YOU SAYING NO OTHER GUY HAS THOSE QUALITIES? I DO DON'T I?" He yelled and then stopped at what he said at the last sentence.

Sakura stared at him in pure shock. Images of her life, her present and past flooded into her mind. Confessing to Sasuke, the first chuunin exams where she nursed him and Naruto to health, Sasuke leaving her on a cold bench, Sasuke...trying to kill her. The cold Sasuke.

She felt tears gathering at her eyes and falling down her cheeks before she could try to stop them.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Sakura I..." he started but Sakura stared at him while biting her lower lip and crying uncontrollably.

"Idiot...YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT SASUKE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled turning and running away from him.

"S-Sakura! Wait! I didn't mean all that! Sakura come back!" Sasuke yelled trying to go after her but Kakashi who was watching all this stopped him.

"No Sasuke. I'll calm her down. She probably won't respond to you now." he said understandingly. Sasuke looked down, his faced ridden with guilt.

"That...that was the first time I yelled at her...the first time she cried in front of me. I am such a fool. What did I do?" he asked.

Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'That's what I'd like to find out. There was no reason for her sudden outburst for the last sentence.' he thought. "Wait here and take care of Tazuna San. Signal me if anything happens." With this, he went off.

::With Sakura::

Sakura gasped and panted as she ran through the trees, not caring where she was going. Suddenly, tripping over a root, she fell and hit her head hard on a tree trunk.

"That idiot Sasuke...if only he knew what he did to me...if only..." She sobbed not bothering to stand up, even when she felt five Jounin level chakra.

"Look who we got here. A pretty little girl playing ninja." The first guy said.

"Probably from the leaf. Look at her head band." The other guy muttered.

"Hey, hey now. Why are you crying? Did you hit your head?" the 3rd guy mocked her getting closer to her.

"Don't be a pervert Maitake. Get away from her. Or just kill her and get it over with. " The sole female member said narrowing her eyes.

"Now, now. Lemme have some fun here with this girl. I bet no one is gonna miss her. Probably out here all by herself." Maitake or so as he was called smirked.

"L-leave...Leave me alone!" Sakura cried sitting up and bringing her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her arms.

"Come now little lady. Maitake is right. Come with us. We can get you to our master. Maybe you can be one of his slave servants considering your beauty." Another remarked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, feeling and sudden surge of power and anger.

::With Kakashi::

As Kakashi went in pursuit after Sakura, he felt 5 other Jounin level chakra.

Suddenly he heard Sakura scream 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Quickening his pace, he reached the site only to be taken aback by shock.

Sakura was there, holding her Katana sword, her eyes wide with fear and shock, with beads of sweat and tears running down her face, blood splattered face and cheeks. Five highly skilled ninja's were dead around her.

"I...I...who...when..." She asked her voice quivering. She took one look at her blood covered sword and screamed, dropping it. She looked at her hands and stared at it, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Sakura! Calm down!" Kakashi said running over to her and bending down in front of her.

"SENSEI!" Sakura cried hugging him. "SENSEI THIS IS ALL A TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE OR A GENJUTSU! I WANNA WAKE UP! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! PLEASE WAKE ME UP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" She begged crying and screaming.

Kakashi bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly, not being able to bear seeing the girl he considered a daughter so afraid and traumatized the way he had never seen anyone before. But her pleadings and cries still echoed all around him.

"Shh. It'll be alright. Your sensei is here now. Kakashi sensei will take good care of you." Kakashi said stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Sensei...wake me up...Sasuke...Sasuke...why...why does he always do this to me? Why?" She sobbed. Kakashi opened his eyes. "What are you talking about Sakura? Sasuke said that without thinking. he was probably...having certain feelings." He asked.

"No...he always hurt me. He always...he tried to kill me...he tried to kill me!" Sakura sobbed. Kakashi widened his eyes. "W-What?" He asked.

::After a while::

"I see. That's how it all happened." Kakashi murmured. Sakura put her hands away from Kakashi's head and sat down beside him.(she was doing a jutsu to enable a person to know what had, will or is happening in any time) Kakashi looked at her. "I had no idea..." He said.

"It's okay. I just thought...i could change everything if...if I put everything as it is at the present. But I ended up...I ended up hurting myself. It's funny isn't it?" She asked. "That when people try to fix stuff, sometimes they do but they ruin their own lives instead. I am ruining mine already. Sasuke only considers me a friend."

Kakashi looked at her. "You love Sasuke don't you?" He asked. "But he doesn't love me back." Sakura replied. "One sided love is so painful. Especially when the special person doesn't know it!"

Kakashi looked away from her focused on the sky while thinking hard. "Sakura." he said after a while. Sakura turned to him.

"What if, you don't really realize the kind of situation you are in? Did you ever...give it a thought why Sasuke is acting cold towards Haku?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shook her head no. Kakashi smiled. "It is probably because he doesn't want you near anyone else or admire anyone else other than him. In other words...Sasuke is jealous because you are giving your attention to Haku so much. Remember how he reacted when I said 'growing up Sasuke?' back there? He turned all red and shaky." He said.

Sakura slightly opened her mouth while her faced displayed pure shock. "Sasuke? J-Jealous? I-Impossible! He never thought of me that way!" She said turning red.

"But Haku did." Kakashi replied. "Huh?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Haku likes you a lot. Except for he is picking up a signal that you like Sasuke so he is afraid to confess. Sasuke somehow knew that Haku liked you by the way you described how Haku reacted around you. So in a meaning, he is Jealous." He explained.

Sakura stared at him and then away. "Impossible. He will never love me." She declared.

Kakashi sighed. 'Way dense and thickheaded. And I thought Naruto was the densest. But maybe...she isn't dense. maybe...she never thought he would love her...after all he caused her...yeah. That must be it. It never crossed her mind that he would ever love her again. on top of that, even if she realizes that he does like her, she would feel guilty and think that this is happening because she is changing the time so that no war would take place.' he thought looking at Sakura.

"We better go back." Sakura said standing up. Kakashi looked down. "You have to tell Sasuke the truth just like you told Itachi. He will realize." he said.

Sakura stopped walking for a minute, taking it into consideration and then started walking again. 'I-I need to think about this." She said. Kakashi smiled.

"I know you can do it. I'll be there watching over you. If anything happens come to your old sensei. He'll know what to do. And let your sensei handle Naruto. You go after your boy." he said.

Sakura turned to him, surprised and then smiled. "Cut it out sensei. You sound like a father. But thank you for all your help." She said. Kakashi smiled. "Glad you are feeling better. Let's go back." he said.

Sakura smiled but with hesitation about facing Sasuke.

::With Sasuke::

Sasuke paced up and down the bridge. Kakashi was taking way too long. Maybe Sakura was really upset? He stopped walking. He really felt bad. 'I really should apologize.' He thought.

Suddenly he saw Sakura coming with Kakashi. "Sakura!" He said a bit too loud. Kakashi grinned and walked past him but before whispering, "Sakura is expecting an apology Sasuke, even though she may act like she doesn't want. Keep this in mind. Whatever little thing you do for her, it makes her happy." With this, he walked over to Tazuna.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in front of him. Sakura stared at him with unease. Sasuke stared at her directly into the eye which made her look away blushing. Sasuke widened his eyes. She blushed when he stared at her eye to eye?

Suddenly a whizzing sound came through the air, right where Sakura was. Quickly running to her, he pushed her down just when Zabuza appeared and swung his sword.

He roared and swung his sword again towards them both.

Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and jumped away quickly saving her life.

" LOOK AFTER TAZUNA! I'LL HANDLE HIM!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke nodded and ran off far into the mist Zabuza created. "Let me go." Sakura said impassively.

"Sorry." He said putting Sakura down once he was sure Tazuna was safe under a protective shield and that they were safe. "Sakura. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I'm sorry if my words made you feel upset." He repeated. Sakura turned to him for a moment and opened her mouth to say something but then, seeming to have another thought, shook it off. "It's okay." She said.

Sasuke nodded and took his guard around Tazuna who currently was under an impenetrable shield like dome. Sakura took the other side holding her now cleaned Katana in front of her.

It was quiet. Sakura felt like she was breaking in a cold sweat. She felt eyes watching her. It was an eerie feeling. Suddenly, she felt Zabuza's chakra right beside her.

Too late to dodge or block it. Zabuza swung his huge sword at her. Blood sprayed all over his face and Sakura who was thrown back.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed. "Sasuke. Stay protecting Tazuna. I'll handle him." Sakura said hoarsely, standing up, holding the right side of her abdomen.

Zabuza grinned. "I'll make you pay for the delays you caused child. Haku talks about you endlessly it's starting to piss me off. I don't know what he sees in you but if I keep you alive, he'll grow weak." He said.

Sakura glared at him. "Don't you call Haku Kun weak. He...he is not meant to fight and cause bloodshed. Why...why are you doing this to him?" She asked while slowly healing in a way he didn't know.

Zabuza grinned wider behind the bandaging covering his mouth. "That child is useful to me. If I didn't save him from his pitiful state, I wouldn't be so powerful." He said.

"Try...to rephrase that. You meant to say that while you tried to train Haku for your own use, you began to see him more like a family member to you. He was always kind towards you. But you tried to ignore his warm smile and focus towards battle and evil. The real reason why you are trying to kill me is because you feel he pays more attention to me rather than your lectures." Sakura said smirking.

Zabuza growled. "SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" he yelled swinging his sword. Sakura dodged and jumping over his shoulder landed behind his and took her Katana from the ground.

Zabuza turned towards her and swung his sword once again. Sakura swung hers as well and both collided creating a spark for a second. Zabuza pushed his sword harder. "Heh. Foolish child. Just what is Haku to you?" he asked.

Sakura smirked while glaring at him and both jumped away and held their stances. "To me...Haku is...a great person who I know will protect the village of mist one day. He understands me and so do I." She said.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at her. "That will never happen." He said. "I say it will and I shall try to! Haku is like a brother to me and I understand what he wants! Being forced to do something which he hates...its not fair." Sakura said glaring harder at him.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. 'So she only considered him as her brother. I guess she is way dense after all.' he thought smirking.

Suddenly he thought he saw a shadow in the mist. Could it be that Haku? Yes. He jumped out from the mist and threw needles at Sakura who dodged them. 'Tch. I have to help her. Yet I have to protect him too. What can I do?' He thought while watching the battle.

Sakura stared at Haku. "Haku Kun." She murmured lowering her guard and forgetting Zabuza was there. Zabuza took advantage of this and swung his sword at her but was blocked by Kakashi who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice trick. Leaving me to fight one thousand clones to kill Sakura. Let me tell you. It's not gonna happen." He smirked. Zabuza growled. Kakashi turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura. Sasuke. Handle Haku. I'll fight Zabuza." He ordered. "But who will stay with Tazuna?" Sasuke asked.

"YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE, NARUTO UZUMAKI WILL!" Naruto said appearing out of nowhere and landing a punch on the unsuspecting Zabuza. Zabuza stood up from his blow. "Tch. More of you? What's next? An elephant to stomp me to death?" He asked.

"Nope! That'll ruin the bridge. Maybe I'll summon something else for that!" Naruto grinned and then turned to Sasuke. "Help Sakura chan convince Haku Sasuke. Me and Kakashi sensei will handle Mr. Peach." He said.

Sasuke smirked and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks." He said. 'WHO'S A PEACH?" Zabuza yelled pissed off.

Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at Haku who was unable to meet her eyes. "Haku Kun." She murmured. Haku kept his eyes focused to the ground still unable look at her.

"I'm sorry Sakura chan. Forgive me." He said and rushed towards her with a kunai in hand. Sakura blocked his attack with her Katana. "Haku kun! Stop this!" Sakura yelled blocking sharp poison needles that Haku threw at her.

Sasuke came to her aid. "Hey Haku! Cut it out! She's your friend isn't she? You'll might kill her!" he said. "I'm sorry!" Haku said making hand seals.

"Those are...!" Sakura gasped as she recognized them. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku said and ice mirrors surrounded them. "Oh no! Sasuke you have to get out of here!" Sakura yelled trying to push him out out Haku threw needles at them both at incredible speed and injured them both.

"Damn. What is this?' Sasuke asked standing up. Sakura followed but Haku threw needles again. Sasuke noticed that he threw more towards Sakura then him but was avoiding her vital points.

'Damn. Damn this...' Sasuke thought activating his Sharingan. He noticed Sakura had hers as well. When Haku threw his needles, they were able to dodge it.

"I see. You both are using the powers of Amaterasu and Sasunoo." Haku said. Sasuke dropped his jaws to the floor. "He knows?" He asked Sakura who didn't reply.

"Haku kun please. Try to change your life." Sakura pleaded. "I can't. It's my destiny." Haku replied looking at Zabuza who was in a heated battle with Naruto and Kakashi. "Is it your own destiny? Or a destiny that someone forced on you? Ask yourself Haku! Who are you? And what do YOU want?" Sakura almost yelled.

Haku looked down then in a surprising move, he slid out of the mirror and went close to Sakura's face and looked over her shoulders as if hugging her but instead drew two needles through her neck.

A trail of blood went down from her lips. "Haku...Kun..." She whispered before closing her eyes and falling against his chest and tumbling to the floor. Sasuke stared in shock at the unmoving Sakura. Her chakra was no longer detectable and her chest wasn't moving up and down as it does when one breathes.

"Sakura..." He said in staring at her unmoving body. Then without a warning, he lunged forward and hit Haku straight on his mask, sending him tumbling back.

"You bastard..." Sasuke rasped as changes took over him. His spiky raven black hair began to grow until it reached well below his shoulders and his face became noticeably paler and his canine teeth also grew a bit. What was more that he grew in height. He must've grown 5 more cm before he stopped.

Haku widened his eyes as he saw a spirit of a person behind him. Long raven black hair (As long as Madara Uchiha had before he cut his hair), long, pale handsome face, wearing a red and black Jin Haori*(see authors note for reference). It was the spirit of Sasunoo!

His sharingan took the final transformation...it changed into a Mangekyo! Chakra enveloped his body and he screamed as he hit Haku repeatedly. Delivering a blow in Haku's stomach, sent his flying and crashing into one of the mirrors, cracking it but not completely.

Then, holding Haku by his collar and lifting his up, Sasuke glared at him. "YOU MONSTER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL SAKURA? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER! WHY DID YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHILE SHE WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU? ANSWER ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BEAST!" He yelled.

Pieces of Haku's mask fell away revealing his face. Sasuke widened his eyes. Haku was crying. Slowly, he calmed down until he was back to his own self. "Why?" Sasuke asked letting go. Tears were welling in his eyes as well.

"I had to." Haku replied his tears still flowing freely from his eyes. "I do love her. But I can't bring myself to disobey Zabuza Sama. I...I...I don't know what to do. Sakura helped me. Even though we met for a short time, I feel like I know her. And I know the reason. I know...It'll be almost impossible to find someone as her. She is kind, generous to a fault, funny and beautiful. But i can't go against my destiny."

Sasuke widened his eyes at the words. "Even so. You wouldn't have killed her if you truly loved her. I wouldn't." He said lowering his eyes. Now it was Haku's turn to be surprised.

"What Sakura said...is true. Is it your own destiny or a destiny that someone is forcing on you?" Sasuke continued. A bead of sweat ran down the side of Haku's forehead and he looked down.

Suddenly he turned and ran over to Sakura. "If I act fast, maybe I can still save her life. I need your help!" He said bending down.

"Save her life? But I thought you..." Sasuke started. "No I didn't. It was only temporary. Now please help me!" Haku said. Sasuke nodded and bent down next to him.

Haku turned to him. "Your kunai." He said stretching out his hand. Once Sasuke gave it to him he commanded. "Now hold both of her arms. She might thrash about due to contractions in her neck nerve when I pull out the needles."

Nodding, Sasuke held her arms. "Ready?" Haku asked. Sasuke nodded. Haku quickly pulled out the needles. As thought, Sakura thrashed about. Sasuke held onto her tighter. "Hurry up and drain the blood!" He said through gritted teeth,

Haku quickly cut a small wound at Sakura's neck and blood gushed out. Almost immediately, she stopped thrashing about. Taking a roll of bandages from his pouch, he wrapped it around her neck to prevent bleeding.

As this was done, Sakura opened her eyes. "Huh? What happened?" She asked. "One minute I was fighting and the next thing I knew I blacked out."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "She doesn't remember?" He asked looking at the nervously smiling Haku. "Yeah. Sometimes that happen to some people if the last incidents are a bit...troubling..." He said. "And sometimes..."

"AH! I REMEMBER NOW! HAKU KUN THAT WAS MEAN STABBING ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!" Sakura yelled pointing at him. "...They remember..." Haku finished.

Suddenly, Sakura groaned and clutched her head. "I feel dizzy." She said. Sasuke helped her up by swinging her arm over his shoulders and grabbing her waist. Haku flinched which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sakura asked glancing at the twitching Haku. "No. I'm...perfectly...fine." He replied forcing a smile. "Oh. Okay!" Sakura said smiling brightly. Sasuke did a victory sign and stuck his tongue out at Haku who growled.

"Where is Zabuza?" Sakura asked. Right on cue, Naruto was fell right beside the two, covered in black..most obviously burnt. "YAAAA!" Sakura screamed hugging Sasuke, obviously not recognizing him.

Haku gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes when Sasuke made the victory sign again.

"Sakura chan. It's me. Naruto." Naruto muttered dusting himself off.

"Oh. Naruto? Sorry. I thought Naruto never gets thrown by people that's why I freaked out." Sakura said smiling. "SAKURA CHAN THAT WAS MEAN!" Naruto yelled crying anime style.

Sakura took a look at his arm. "Oh my god! You idiot what did you do to your arm? Put it into an oven?" She asked. Naruto grinned sheepishly and held his burnt arm with the good hand. "Can you heal it?" He asked.

"Of course. Come over here." She said and started healing him. Naruto saw Haku's face and started laughing. Sakura looked at him. "What?" She asked. Naruto covered his mouth but still grinned.

"Oh nothing." He replied. Shrugging, Sakura took her hand of Naruto's arm. "Done." She said. Sasuke eyed Kakashi who was still fighting with Zabuza. He saw Kakashi do some familiar hand seals.

"He's doing the 2nd version of Chidori!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura and Haku turned towards the fight scene immediately. Kakashi was rushing towards Zabuza at incredible speed.

Haku ran towards Zabuza and stood in front of him. Sakura stood frozen to the spot as she saw the same scene she had seen years back in her time. Instead of Zabuza, Kakashi hit Haku.

"Haku kun..." Sakura's voice came out in a whisper out as Haku fell to the floor. Realizing what happened, Sakura let out a scream. "HAKU KUN!"

Kakashi grabbed Haku off the floor and rushed away before Zabuza could swing his sword and cut them both to pieces.

"Hehe. Carrying corpses I see." Zabuza snickered. Kakashi put his hand over Haku's eyes and shut them. Sakura rushed over to him. "No! he didn't die! Sensei he didn't!" She said.

Kakashi bent down and placed him on the floor. "I'm sorry." He said placing a hand on her head. Sasuke looked at them both and then at Zabuza. "Are you even a human?" He asked glaring.

Zabuza smirked. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. Depends on your point of view." He said humorously.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND THERE LAUGHING WHEN YOUR OWN STUDENT GAVE UP HIS LIFE TO PROTECT YOU?" Naruto yelled glaring daggers at him. "YOU WERE SPECIAL TO HIM! IF NOT HE COULD HAVE LET SENSEI KILL YOU AND PROTECTED THE VILLAGE OF MIST INSTEAD! BUT HE DIDN'T! INSTEAD HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR YOU! HE SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR A LOWLY MAN LIKE YOU! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE LIKE A FATHER TO HIM!"

Zabuza frowned. "He was merely an object I needed assistance with to accomplish my goal of killing every one who gets in my way." He said.

"Haku kun knew that." Sakura murmured. "But he still gave up his life. Even if I go angry and start destroying everything in sight, there is nothing we can do anymore. Haku kun is dead." She said.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Foolish girl. You call yourself a ninja yet you expose your emotions as freely as you can." he said. Now it was Sakura's turn to react. Running to him, she landed a blow on his stomach and sent him flying back.

"True. I cannot control my emotions. But that is a good thing. Because it gives me a chance to feel like a human. Not like an emotionless freak like you." She glared at him before turning away and walking over to Haku's lifeless body.

Zabuza sat up and put on a thinking face. Kakashi walked over to him. "Even if you regret Haku's death, there is nothing you can do." He said. Zabuza looked down.

Sakura meanwhile stared at Haku's face. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura. It'll be okay." He said. Naruto nodded. "Sasuke is right. He will exist as a memory from now on." He said.

'No. Nothing is fine. I tried to prevent these happenings. Yet I failed. I failed.' She thought looking down and grasping his hand. "He died with no dreams...no life of his own...he didn't deserve this." She cried while Sasuke held her tight.

Zabuza sprang up. "Shut up! I've...heard enough." He said. To everyone's shock, he had tears in his eyes.

A clapping sound came from behind them. It was Gatou.

"Well done Zabuza. You became weak. Heh. Just as I thought. You failed this mission." He snickered. Zabuza turned to glare at him.

"You..." He rasped. "You and your stupid words...I don't care. I quit anyway. And quiting means breaking our deal which leads to your death!" He declared.

Gatou took a step back in fear. "MEN! ATTACK HIM! KILL HIM!" He screamed. Upon his order, his army ran towards him.

Naruto and Kakashi took his sides. "We'll help." Kakashi said smiling at Zabuza. "Thanks. I'll need it." Zabuza grinned. Naruto took out his katana.

"Okay! Let's defeat these loose crazy monkeys and put them into their cage!" He grinned. Zabuza raised an eyebrow but ignoring it, ran towards the army with Kakashi and Naruto at his sides.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still crying her heart out, upset that she could not protect her friend and that she failed to change what was happening.

While she held Haku's hand, Sasuke held her in his arms. Unknown to her, she was releasing chakra from her body to Haku through their touch. She was doing a special resurrection jutsu.

So it wasn't long before Haku started to 'awake'. His eyes opened slowly and turned to Sakura. He tightened his grasp around Sakura's hand.  
"Sakura..." He whispered.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately turned to Haku.

"Haku kun...HAKU KUN!" She screamed hugging him. Sasuke smiled and raised his fist to him. Haku raised his and they both slapped it. (i don't really know what's that called.)

"But how? Haku kun you were..." Sakura started. Haku lowered his gaze to his hand. Sakura followed. They were both holding hands.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sakura! This might be a form of a resurrection jutsu!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah..." Sakura said letting go of Haku and raising her hands to her face. Haku turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Where is..." He started. Sasuke pointed to the army. Immediately Haku tried to stand but Sakura prevented him from it.

"Please! I have to save Zabuza Sama! I know you must feel against that he only considers me a tool but..." he started but was cut off.

"Zabuza is doing this for you. He considers you more than just a tool. He considers you to be his student and is proud of you." Sasuke said smirking.

Suddenly, a terrified scream ran through the air and Gatou's small army started to disperse, leaving Kakashi, Naruto, Zabuza and a little weird red-faced guy on the floor with foam around his mouth.

Sakura and Sasuke helped Haku up and walked towards them.

Zabuza smirked. "Well. I guess you are not too much of an idiot then I thought you would be. I still find it hard to believe that Gatou fell for your pervy jutsu." he said staring at the nose bleeding Gatou who was all tied up.

"Hehe. I am pretty smart no?" Naruto asked. Kakashi bonked his head. "Don't get your hopes high. You still need to do works that need your brain power." he said.

"WAH! NO WAY!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza closed his eyes and turned away. "If only Haku was here to celebrate too." He said mournfully. Naruto bowed his head. "Yeah. He was such a great guy."

"Sensei! Kakashi San! Naruto Kun!" Haku's voice came from behind him. "Not now Haku. Can't you see your sensei and I are mourning over your death?" Naruto muttered and then suddenly realization struck him.

"HAKU!" He said turning around and punching his shoulder. Zabuza turned around as well. "Haku? You are alive? But how?" He asked.

Haku looked at Sakura and then at him. Zabuza hugged Haku. "I'll never do anything to harm you again and no one will ever harm you. That is my promise to my student." He said. Haku smiled and hugged his teacher while tears ran down his cheeks.

Sakura smiled and wiped away her tears. 'I didn't fail. I didn't fail!' She thought happily. Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"UH HELLO? SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING THE HAPPY MOMENT BUT I THINK ITS ABOUT TIME YOU LIFTED HIS CRAZY DOME AROUND ME!" Tazuna suddenly yelled.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Sorry." He said releasing the jutsu. Tazuna then walked over to Zabuza.

"Hm. You did a great job there, taking care of Gatou's men. How about we go to the kage and requesting your stay here? Our village would sure be happy for such strong young men to protect them." He said.

Zabuza looked over to Haku. "I'll agree only if my student agrees." He said. Haku looked at Sakura who nodded.

"Okay. I agree." Haku said. Zabuza shrugged. "He agrees so you know my answer." he said.

"OH YEAH!" Tazuna and Naruto yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked looking at the nose bleeding Gatou. Tazuna looked at him. "I have the perfect place for him." He said grinning.

_Two days later..._

"Come on! Step on it!" The kage yelled.

"Yes!" Gatou said scrubbing the stables harder. The kage turned to team 7 Zabuza and Haku. "He sure is helpful. Thanks again for saving our country." he said.

"No problem." Zabuza said grinning. Sakura smiled. "It's our duty." She said. Haku glanced at Sakura briefly before looking away.

"Come on. Let's go back." Kakashi said turning away and walking. Naruto did a raspberry at Gatou and walked with Kakashi. Sasuke silently followed.

Zabuza placed a hand on Haku's head. "Go on with Sakura. I'll take care of some things." he said. Haku nodded and walked away with Sakura.

"Where shall we go?" He asked. Sakura put on a thinking face. "I wanna see a waterfall." She said.

Haku looked at her. "We are not in the land of waterfall." He muttered. Sakura smiled. "Maybe something related to that?" She asked. Haku smiled. "Let's go to the bridge. I wanna see how much Tazuna has been able to do." He said.

"Hey yeah! Let's go!" Sakura said. Haku chuckled and they both went to the bridge.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow! It's huge!" Sakura gasped. "Isn't it?" Haku asked. "It is! It is!" Sakura said looking over the bridge into the sea. "Wow!" She said.

Haku suddenly had a thought. "Hey Sakura Chan. When are you leaving?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him."Huh? Oh that. Sensei said we are leaving 3 days later." She replied.

Haku widened his eye. "So soon?" He asked. Sakura looked at him. "Has it?' She asked.

Haku looked away. "Sakura. There is something I have to tell you." He said. 'Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura I...I like you!" he confessed. Sakura widened her eyes. "H-Huh?" She said. "I like you!" Haku repeated his confession. Sakura stared at Haku in shock and a deadly silence followed.

**Sanashii: YAAY! FINISHED! Sorry if I ruined the moment but this is the end of this chapter! YAII DON'T EAT ME!**

**Yoshi-chan: You sure took long.**

**Alice: Yeah! How come?**

**Sanashii: Well My school is about to start. And no! I am not lying. There is no summer in a tropical island so we don't get 'summer' vacation. Our school ends in November to December to a part of January. Anyway forget that! How was this story?**

**Sakura: I HAVE LOTS OF PROBLEMS!**

**Sanashii: Such as?**

**Sakura: Why on earth do _I_ have to be the dense one?**

**Sanashii: Goodbye people!**

**Sakura: HEY WHAT? YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUEST-**


	13. Sunk! Worst confession in history!

**Sanashii: YIPEE! ANOTHER CHAPPIE! ENJOY THIS! Or die...KIDDING! HAHA!**

**Yoshi-chan&Alice&Sakura: Idiot.**

**Sanashii: WHO'S AN IDIOT? IM SUPER HAPPY! I AM IN GRADE 8 NOW!**

**Yoshi-chan: ...So?**

**Sanashii: So...so...ITS EXCITING!**

**Sakura: Read and review people.**

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stared at Haku, surprised. Haku gulped. The silence was unbearable.

"Uh...what?" Sakura managed to choke out.

Haku turned red. She got it! Dammit what answer is she gonna give? She stared at him for a while and then grinned.

"You seriously got me!" She said.

"W-What?" Haku choked out.

"Really! Don't say things out of the blue like that! But I really like you too! You are an awesome friend!" Sakura said giving him a thumbs up.

Haku dropped his jaw to the floor. How dense was she?

"I know you are smart, generous, kind and strong! You can get a nice young girlfreind easily! See now! Haku? Hey...you look pale." She said.

"I can't take this anymore." He groaned and walked in a trance.

"HAKU KUN! WAIIIT!" Sakura yelled running after him.

* * *

Sasuke threw another kunai to the tree. 'Where on earth is Sakura? Dammit! I shouldn't have left her with Haku!' He thought.

'What is he confessed to her! SHe admires him and...dammit! dammit all!' He thought throwing another kunai. Suddenly, he sensed familiar chakra.

"Sakura!" He said turning around to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at her troubled face.

"Sasuke. I think Haku kun is unwell." She said.

"Unwell?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. He said that he likes me. And I said I like him too and that he was great and awesome at fighting and has good looks and can find a nice girlfriend. And then he wals away really pale." Sakura explained in one breath.

Silence. Then Sasuke roared out laughing and fell to the ground rolling.

"S-Sasuke? Why are you-?" She asked.

"THAT FOOL! AHAHAHAHA! THAT ULTRA MORON!" Sasuke laughed.

Fool? Ultra moron? These didn't sound like he was actually insulting him. More like...a fun comment or something. Anyhow, Sasuke did NOT use these words. All he said was idiot. That too, at Naruto. He hates Haku...somewhat. But never called him an ULTRA moron.

Sakura watched as he stood up and wiped tears of his eyes. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Uh...I think at the lake." Sakura said.

"I'll be back." He said going off.

Sakura stared after him. "Huh?" She said.

* * *

Sasuke searched the woods and found Haku lying on the ground looking depressed.

'You failed in confessing~!" He sang, startling the mist shinobi.

Haku sprang up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I FAILED? MY CONFESSION WAS PERFECT! SHE WAS CLUELESS!" He yelled.

"Exactly." Sasuke said smugly.

"You are glad aren't you?" Haku asked glaring at him.

"Yep!" Sasuke said.

"Then are YOU gonna confess to her?" Haku asked.

Sasuke froze. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT?" Sasuke yelled.

"You like her." Haku stated.

"GAh! Well...I'm not sure if I really do." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"You are confused." Haku stated.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME MIND READER?" Sasuke yelled.

"So I was right." haku said.

Sasuke groaned and leaned back against a tree trunk. "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

'I am depressed. But I won't give up." Haku said.

Sasuke stared at him. "You sure are persistent." He said.

"Nothing will come in the way! She was the first person to recognise my feelings! You think I won't like her?" Haku said.

"Mine too. I walked in the brothers shadow for a long time before she came into my life and told me to walk my own road. She changed Naruto from hating everyone to wanting to be hokage." He said.

Haku smiled. "SHe is an amazing girl. I like her a lot." He said. "Which is why I won't give up."

Sasuke smirked. "Then its a deal! Whoever Sakura like is the winner. Loser pay 50000 yen." He said.

"Deal." Haku said and then ran off.

'Huh?" Sasuke said and then realized it he ran towards Sakura. "DAMMIT!" He yelled going after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura waited patiently. 'I sure hope Haku kun is okay.' She thought kicking a stone.

"SAKURA!" A voice called her. She turned.

"Haku kun?" She said.

"Sakura! There is a festival two nights from now. Would you like to go with me?" Haku asked as he gasped for air.

"Festival? I love festivals! What time should I get ready?" SHe asked.

"Does that mean you accept?" Haku asked.

"Yes!" Sakura said. 'I mean. Sasuke kun didn't ask me.' She added mentally.

"SAKURA!" Then Sasuke's voice came.

"Oh! Sasuke kun!" Sakura said.

"About the festival..." He started.

"Sorry. Pick yourself another date. She's picked." Haku said smirking.

"Date?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...date? Today's date?" Haku said nervously.

"Oh. Okay. Anyway. Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time." Sakura smiled apologetically. Her inner smacked her..

Haku made the peace sign and walked away with her.

Sasuke growled and kicked a pebble, HARD. It went and hit a wild boar.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

"Okay that should do it." Kakashi said cutting off the rest of the bandage and tying it around Sasuke arm.

"How on earth did you get wild boars to chase you anyway Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask." Sasuke muttered.

"Hm. Is it about...Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke said turning red.

"Cool it." Naruto said. "You forgot to ask her to the festival didn't you?"

Sasuke groaned and lay back on his futon.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke sprang up. "I'm getting ready for the festival." he said smirking.

Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other and then at him.

* * *

It was the festival night. Haku was already waiting for Sakura to come. He was clad in a male kimono and had tied his hair back, save the hair which framed his face. He, foronce looked like a guy.

"Sorry I'm late!" A warm, beautiful voice sang. Haku turned and who he saw, took his breath away.

Sakura was wearing a dark pink kimono, which had cherryblossoms drawn at the corners. She had tied some part of her hair into a bun and the rest of streaming over her shoulders and down her back. Haku noticed she was wearing pink lip color but nothing else. A beautiful flower in it's bloom.

"Uh..." He managed to say. Sakura looked at him. "Why? Do I look weird?" She asked.

"No. You look really beautiful." Haku said. "Sorry. I got taken away."

"Aww Haku! That's so sweet! Thank you!" SHe squealed hugging him.

_**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thumpthump**_

Sakura frowned. 'Haku kun. Your heartbeat is going faster. Are you okay?" She asked pressing her ear to his chest. Oh dear god. That only made his heart go faster.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay? Maybe you should rest." Sakura said.

'At this rate, I am gonna die of heart failure thanks to her.' Haku thought turning beet-red.

"NO. I-I'm okay." He said.

"Then let's go have fun!" Sakura said pulling his arm.

'Have fun? How am I supposed to when every time I see you, I turn red?' Haku thought watching Sakura try to catch some goldfish.

"I won!" Sakura said after she caught 3 fish. Haku smiled. She was so cute and childish sometimes.

"Pick any prize!" The stall owner said.

"Ooh! I want...I want a...a..." She said looking at all the prizes.

She grabbed Haku's arm. "Help me choose Haku kuun!" She said.

Haku turned beet-red. "Uh...what about the bunny?" He asked...real quiet.

"Ooh I love it! I'll take the bunny!" She said.

"Here." The stall owner said. "A cute bunny for a cute couple."

Haku turned beet-red. Sakura looked at him. "We are just friends." She said calmly, much to the annoyance and shock of Haku.

"Come on." SH\he said pulling him away.

'What's with her denseness?' He thought pouting.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's voice came. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke, followed by Naruto.

"Sasuke kun! Naruto!" She said happily.

Sasuke came up to her and glared at Haku.

"I think we better go Sakura." He said pulling her arm. "Oh. Okay." Sakura said.

"No she doesn't. I asked her first." Haku said pulling her back. "Uh..." Sakura said.

"She doesn't want to spent the whole festival with you." Sasuke said tugging her arm.

"Yes she does. She agreed so." Haku said pulling her back again.

"You wanna fight?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"Bring it on!" Haku glared back. Sparks of electricity went and poor Sakura was stuck in between, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe we should all go?" Naruto suggested.

"YES! Well said Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Hn.'' Sasuke said.

"Fine with me." Haku said.

So for the rest of the festival, it was pretty awkward. Haku and Sasuke would glare at each other repeatedly and argue and Naruto would break the fight up and Sakura...just stood there.

"You know. This is not the idea of having fun." She muttered.

Suddenly a sound of explosion startled them. Everyone looked up.

"Fireworks! Wow!" Naruto said.

"They are so pretty!" Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled.

Haku took this opportunity to grab her hand and run.

"Haku kun! What about them?" Sakura asked while running.

"It's okay. Let's go before the fireworks stop!" Haku said.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked,

"To the best place to see fireworks." Haku answered smiling.

They stopped infront of a high hill sort of place. "Come on!" He said running up. Sakura followed.

"Oh my gosh. It is so beautiful up here." She said looking at the fireworks.

* * *

Sasuke sensed that Sakura and Haku were gone too late.

"Dammit!" He said.

Naruto laughed. "LOSER!"He said.

Sasuke glared at him and searched the crowds.

* * *

Back with Haku and Sakura, Sakura was observing the fireworks with a carefree, lovely smile on her face. Haku looked at her and then at the ground.

"Sakura." He said.

"Hm?" She asked not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Remember when I said I like you?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sakura said looking at him.

"When I said I liked you, I didn't mean friends. I said more." Haku said.

Sakura looked at him for a while. Then, she widened her eyes and dropped her bunny.

"H-Huh?" She said, purely shocked. "You were...I mean...you..."

"I love you." Haku said.

Sakura stared at him.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." She murmured.

Haku looked at her. Was she going to reject him or accept him?

"I'm sorry Haku. It's just that...we have been friends for so long and I never thought of you that way." She answered.

"Oh." Haku said, depressed.

"But you know Haku? You might find a nicer girl than me. Maybe even more beautiful and charming." Sakura said.

"Maybe. BUt you were the first person to understand me. Maybe that's why I fell in love with you." Haku said.

"I guess so. Kakashi sensei DID tell me." Sakura laughed. "But you know, maybe you just have a crush on me. Real love is very special."

"Like?' Haku wanted to know.

"When you are around a crush, you blush a lot and feel sweaty and all yes. But when around the person you really love, I guess, your hearts seems to skip beats, you feel faint, you can't help staring at the person and going as far as to commit suicide with you." Sakura said shrugging.

Haku looked at her and smiled. "It's a crush." He said.

Sakura grinned and watched the sky. Haku watched too. The fireworks were already more beautiful and full of new hope.

* * *

"SAKURA CHAAN! WHEN DID YOU COME?" Naruto screamed hugging her.

"Naruto! Mmf! Get off me!" Sakura said pushing him off.

"Where were you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh me? I came home a bit late cause I had to find Haku kun a girlfriend!" She chuckled.

"WHO A WHO?" Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi yelled simultaneously.

"Well, he kinda confessed to me and turned out it was a crush so I helped him find a girlfriend." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"So you rejected him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said shrugging.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Hey. Don't look too obviously happy about it." He muttered.

"Shut up." Sasuke said but still was smiling er...grinning in a sort of way.

"Well. We have to leave at 2 this afternoon. Let's move." Kakashi said going away. 'Come on Naruto. You are packing this time." He added.

''Aww man!" Naruto groaned but followed his teacher.

Later, at 2, they were at the bridge.

"I can't express the words of thanks team 7." Tazuna said. "The days you stayed here were very comforting and special to us."

"It was our duty to help." Naruto said shrugging.

"Sakura oniichan! I don't want you to leave!" Inari said tugging at her sleeve.

''Don't worry Inari. You have to live without us. But you have mom and grandpa." Sakura said.

"When we see you again, make sure you have become a man and a hero!" Naruto grinned.

"Make sure you grow strong kid. The ninja world isn't easy." Sasuke said messing his hair up.

Inari grinned. "OKAY!" He yelled.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Sakura asked Haku.

"Positive. I got Hikari with me." Haku said.

His new girlfriend Hikari hugged his arm. 'I can't say thanks enough for my cute boyfriend Sakura!" She squealed. Sakura giggled and turned to Sasuke. "Why do you look so happy?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Today is just beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Uh...I guess?" She asked.

"Sasuke." Haku said.

''Hm?" Sasuke said.

"Keep trying. She'll realize." He said.

"Got it." Sasuke said.

"Keep trying for what? Who'll realize what? Tell me!" Sakura said.

"No. Better if you don't for now." Sasuke said.

"Buuut!" Sakura whined.

"No buts." Sasuke said.

"Cut it out you two. Let's hit the road." Kakashi said.

"Before that, I wish we can do something in your honor." Zabuza said.

"That will be the bridge name. From now own, it will be named 'The team 7 bridge.'

Sakura smiled. Team 7. That sounded nice.

"Thanks. We'll be going now!" Kakashi said going off.

"BYE!" Naruto yelled following his teacher.

"Come on." Sasuke said going off. Sakura walked alongside him, back to Konoha.

* * *

**Sanashii: Sorry for keeping you guys. Here now enjoy!**

**Miharu: Get any lazier and people are gonna shred you to pieces.**

**Sanashii: What are they sharks?**

**Yoshi-chan: Only if you fail to update. Right Alice?**

**Alice: Right.**

**Sanashii: Okay, okay. I humbly beg your forgiveness. There, happy?**

**Sakura: Yes. REVIEW!  
**


	14. Oh my terrible nightmares

**Sanashii: ANOTHER WONDERFUL DAY! I LUV U FOR THE ! KEEP IT UP! HERE COMES THE CHAPPIE!**

XxXxXxXXxXx

**In the previous chapter: Haku confessed to Sakura only to get disappointment when Sakura thought he was just being nice as a friend. Sasuke hearing the news laughs at him. However, Haku not ready to give up, invites Sakura to a festival before his rival could. On the night of the festival, Sakura feels uneasy as Haku and Sasuke both try to get her attention. Things seem to get better when Haku manages to slip away to a quiet place with Sakura. As she watches fireworks, Haku re-confesses and Sakura realizes he liked more more than a a friend. Testing him, they both realize he has a crush on her and that it wasn't true love. To give him a gift, Sakura finds him a wonderful girlfriend with the same interests he has. The chapter ends as Sakura smiles and walks away with her teammates as Tazuna names the bridge 'The team 7 Bridge' than 'The Great Naruto bridge'**

XxXxXXx

_Never ending darkness. She didn't know where she was standing. She was just...somewhere. Sakura took a deep breath and walked forward. She was walking. But where was she going? There was nothing around her, below her._

_"Hello?" She called. It echoed. No answer. She was getting scared and suddenly realized, her shadow, it was white. "Wh-where am I?" She thought. It was freezing here. A sudden light blinded her for a minute and when opening, a light, was forming into a shape of a human. No...TWO humans._

_She gasped as she realized who they were. "Sasuke? Naruto?" She asked. They were smiling at her, reaching their hands for her. Now it was clear. She was in a meadow now. Sweet grass. Fresh air. They extended their hands toward her. She reached for them happily but then, she fell. Darkness around her once more. No Sasuke, No Naruto. No meadow and no grass. She was still falling, screaming all the way._

Gasping, she opened her eyes and sprang up. She was in her bed, drenched in sweat. She remembered it was the team's week off. She lay back on the bed. What the hell was that? She blew a strand of hair from her forehead. They got back yesterday and Sarutobi gave them a week off. How kind. But then what the hell was that dream about?

Shrugging it off, she got ready and ran to her teammates.

* * *

"Sakura Chan is laaaate!" Naruto whined. Sasuke stared at the sky. "She is usually the earliest." he muttered.

Kakashi flipped a page from his Icha Icha paradise. "I wonder if a certain someone is missing her a lot right now." he grinned.

Sasuke turned beet-red. "SH-SH-SHADDUP SENSEI!" He yelled. Naruto stared at him, confused. What was going on?

Sakura's voice startled them. "I'm sorry! I really am sorry!" She gasped.

"What's wrong Sakura chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura smiled. "I just overslept. Had a bad nightmare." She smiled.

"Sakura chan? You never had nightmares before did you?" Naruto asked.

"NOP! But it's okay! Always first!" Sakura smiled. They shrugged it off. But Kakashi seemed a bit suspicious. But he kept quiet and went with them for training.

* * *

At the training grounds

* * *

"FASTER!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto heaved the boulder down and plopped back on the grass. "I can't take this anymore." He groaned. "I've been carrying this boulder for three hours straight and Sasuke and Sakura are taking breaks!"

Sasuke, seated under a tree (as been told by Kakashi) stared at his sensei. Why the hell is he resuming Naruto's training so urgently? It was like he was worried about something. On top of that, Sakura took off training early and was napping next to him.

"Sensei. Is everything OKAY?" he asked. Kakashi looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask that?" He asked.

"You are unusually pushing Naruto off his limits today. He had run un and down a cliff 500 times, made him learn 2 A level jutsu, had to dive in the pond deeper and deeper until he reached the bottom and now right afterward, he is carrying a boulder 5 times a tree's weight." Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly. 'I should've seen that coming. Sasuke is and was smart back in Sakura's time.' He thought thinking of an idea. "Naruto is a bit slacking off I noticed so he has to pay for being lazy." He said.

Naruto groaned and picking the boulder up again, he started walking forward. Kakashi smiled. "Well Naruto, you cannot do it faster after all. I guess..." Suspense rose up. "You will never become hokage."

Naruto's ear twitched and he turned towards Kakashi and a glint went in his left eye. "I WILL SURELY BECOME HOKAGE! HOOOO!" he yelled running away, leaving a dust trail behind him.

"Oh well...He is determined." Kakashi chuckled. Sasuke smirked before he felt a thump on his shoulder. He turned and Sakura that Sakura's head was now resting against it.

"Well Sasuke, I'll be going to see if Naruto reached the finish level yet." With this, Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke frowned. Kakashi left him there all by himself because of this! The nerve! He turned to look at Sakura's peaceful, sleeping face and unconsciously, a smile graced his lips. She looked so...innocent and peaceful. He frowned again. The feeling was back. That feeling that he felt that he had done something horrible to her and that he didn't deserve her.

* * *

_She was floating...in air. Clouds were all around her. 'Heaven.' was what she thought before she saw land. She was drawn to it and that minute, the clouds vanished and there she was...in a meadow. The same meadow. It was a hellish de javu as the same thing happened again until Naruto and Sasuke appeared before her after she was trying to stand up._

_Gladly, she reached her hand but this time, she didn't fall. A wall of fire blasted in front of her. Gasping, she drew back. The fire was ICE-COLD. When the fire wall had gone down, it left a crack in the ground, separating her from her teammates._

_And they were not smiling at her anymore. They were glaring at each other. "It's all your fault!" Sasuke growled. "More like yours! You selfish bastard!" Naruto yelled._

_"If you had been more smarter, this wouldn't have happened!" Sasuke argued. "If you didn't try to solve things yourself, things would be much better!" Naruto spat back._

_Sakura felt shortness of breath. This cannot be happening! "STOP!" She yelled. But they kept on yelling. "STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled. She felt a sharp pain in her left chest, where her heart was. Choking and gasping for air, she lay of the ground, clutching her chest and struggling to breath._

* * *

Sasuke didn't know what happened. One minute she was fine and the next minute she was breathing hard and she started screaming.

"WAKE UP SAKURA! HEY!" he yelled. But she continued screaming and crying. "STOP IT! NO!" She screamed.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled grasping her shoulders and turning her to him. She stopped and her eyes opened wide. "Sakura..." He started nut Sakura just pushed him away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed backing away.

"Sakura what's wrong?' Sasuke asked, worried. "GET AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR!" She yelled. Sasuke bent near her. "What's wrong Sakura? Did you have a scary dream?" He asked.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed running away. "SAKURA!" He called after her but she was gone.

* * *

Sakura ran faster and faster...faster than she ever did in all her life. 'I've got to get away! Where can I run? I have to go away!' She thought panting heavily, tears threatening to fall.

She bumped into someone who held her. "Sakura get a hold of yourself!" It was Sasuke.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed trying to get away. Suddenly, a stinging pain went across her cheek. He had slapped her. "Sakura just calm down and tell me! What happened just now?" He asked holding her by her shoulders. She saw him now, clearly.

Not those killer eyes, not that cold Sasuke she knew. It was just...Sasuke...

"Ooh...Uuuuh!" She cried. "S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She felt his hands wrap around her protectively. That made her cry harder. "SASUKE KUN! SASUKE KUN! DON'T KILL ANYONE!" She screamed holding him and crying into his shirt. Sasuke could only hold her tightly and rub her head and back.

"Sakura...it's okay. Tell me what happened." He said softly as her crying ceased.

"It's okay. I'm fine now." She said. "It was a bad dream. I...haven't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Sakura! I told you to take care of yourself!" Sasuke scolded.

"Sorry." Sakura smiled. Suddenly, she was in his protective arms. "Don't...scare me like that." He whispered. 'Sasuke kun?' Sakura thought as he hugged her tighter. She realized he was shaking a bit. Quickly she drew back. His eyes were misty though the tears had not fallen yet.

"Sasuke! Hey! P-Please don't cry!" Sakura said nervously. "I'm not crying! I got something in my eye. Besides, grown guys don't cry!" Sasuke asked wiping his eyes.

"Sasuke..." A smile graced her lips. He was so concerned about her. "Thank you." She whispered laying her head on his chest. The Sasuke back then would've passed her off as annoying. This Sasuke...wrapped his hands around her again.

"You know...I think I like it when you...er..." he started then shook his head. "Like what?' Sakura insisted. ''When you call me Sasuke _kun._" Sasuke admitted.

Sakura froze and then broke out into a grin. She was more than happy to call him that. "SASUKE KUN!" She squealed hugging him. Sasuke grinned as a wave of happiness flew through him. It was an unknown happiness.

"Ahem. Cut it out now?" An all too familiar voice said. "KAKASHI SENSEI! PERVERT!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura just smiled.

"I do like Come, Come paradise but seeing youngsters in love in open is seriously icky." Kakashi grinned.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" The two yelled. This time, even Sakura was pissed though somehow it was funny.

"Let's get going. Damn." She sighed walking off. Sasuke went after her but was stopped when Kakashi grabbed his collar. "We need to talk." He said sternly but quietly.

Sasuke nodded and left with Kakashi.

* * *

"So that's what happened." Kakashi frowned.

Sasuke nodded. "She just screamed. I didn't honestly know. I mean..." He tried to explain but Kakashi knew he was still upset. Sakura's nightmare probably meant that she cannot hold the truth in any longer. Maybe for a few weeks if as he knew her stubbornness but that was it.

"Oh an one more thing." Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at him. "Hm?"

"Sakura...she told me...not to kill anyone. Is that bad?" He asked.

Kakashi felt his heart stop for a second. "_What _did she say?" He asked suddenly, making the uchiha jump.

"She told me not to kill anyone." He repeated, worried and scared a bit at this outburst.

Kakashi took a few steps back before dropping to the ground. "Shit." He cursed.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had never seen his sensei act like this. So worried and frustrated.

"Sasuke go train with Naruto." Kakashi ordered after moments of silence. Sasuke, nodded and went off. Kakashi, stood up.

'Right. This is no ordinary nightmare.' He decided. But he had to make sure he was right. Quickly, he ran off to meet his female student.

* * *

Sakura was on her back, lying on the grass and staring at the clouds lazily. It was a habit she had picked up from Shikamaru from her time, though unlike him, she was never that carefree.

They had so much fun, she remembered. She had enjoyed hitting Naruto for his mistakes (and still does), teasing Hinata about Naruto, arguing with Ino, playing Shogi with Shikamaru, sparring with Neji and tenten and so much more..

For a spilt second, she wanted to cry. Then, she remembered the better life she had now. Everything was the same except for, she and guy sensei's group had not officially met. She was keeping that for the Chuunin exams.

"My, my. Shikamaru is being a bad influence on you Sakura. You are slacking off." Kakashi's scolding voice appeared suddenly. Sakura sat up immediately and turned to face her teacher.

"Uh no. I was just..uh..' Sakura laughed nervously. Kakashi chuckled. "I was joking." He said. Then his mood turned serious. "Now then, how about you tell me what you saw in your nightmare?" He asked.

Sakura gulped. She knew what he was thinking, by looking into his eye.

"I know sensei. It's a vision." She murmured touching his forehead. Kakashi saw exactly what happened in her dream.

"Definitely." He said frowning. Sakura looked ahead, with a blank look on her face.

"Sakura, you have to prevent this." kakashi said. Suddenly Sakura felt scared. "What if I can't?" He voice was barley above a whisper.

"I failed the last time. Sasuke left the village right in front of me. Naruto was nearly killed by Madara. It was his father who saved him. If Minato hadn't sealed himself inside...I wonder what would've..." She trailed off.

"He did didn't he?" Came Itachi's voice. The two turned to see the Uchiha prodigy.

"Itachi nii?" Sakura said standing up. Itachi ruffled her hair. "Yeah. Sasuke told me what happened." He said. "You can do it Sakura."

Sakura looked down. "Er...I'm not sure if I can."

Itachi chuckled. "You did at least fifty pranks on me last month kiddo. That's about impossible for an ANBU. They are way too chicken." he said. Sakura looked up.

"Really? You think?"

"We know that kid." Kakashi said. Suddenly Sakura felt a boost of courage. There were people supporting her and helping her.

She grinned. "I guess I can help them." She said quietly.

"Atta girl!" Itachi ruffled her hair.

"Do you want to die early?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly withdrawing his hand. Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah that reminds me of the time where you nearly beat me to death years back." He murmured.

"Couldn't be helped." She pouted.

"Ah yeah another thing Saku." Itachi said. "Tsunade requested you and the boys go on a mission. For practice before the Chuunin exams." He said.

Sakura widened her eyes. "OH MAN! THAT OROCHIMARU!" She screamed.

"We already warned Sarutobi to prepare for that snake. But it won't hurt to get extra prepared you know. We don't know what he may have planned this time." Itachi sat down on the grass.

"Yeah. It seems his experimenting with white snakes led him to immortality. He invaded Kabuto's body that time. In the end, Orochimaru was that there instead of Kabuto." Kakashi put on a thinking face.

"Well there is going to be a difference this time. Danzo will be killed, Madara erased completely and Naruto the hokage after Tsunade sama!" Sakura said determined.

Kakashi and Itachi nodded.

"And there will be no more shinobi wars. If there is, I won't be able to forgive myself." She said.

Three birds flew off the tree nearby. Although the ANBU captain and the former ANBU didn't notice, she did see that the birds flew away separately from one...

* * *

**Ano it took a long time for me to update. Gomenadsai. I was busy TT^TT**

**Forgive me o readers ^A^**

** -/.\- NEXT TIME NEE!  
**


	15. The terrible choices

**Sanashii: ANOTHER WONDERFUL DAY! I LUV U FOR THE ! KEEP IT UP! HERE COMES THE CHAPPIE! And yeah sorry for not updating in a while!  
**

XxXxXxXXxXx

**In the previous chapter: Sakura has a frightening nightmare which she realizes was a vision foretelling her the future. She aims to stop it from happening. Meanwhile Sasuke is suspicious as to why Kakashi is resuming Naruto's training urgently.**

*** Shisui mentioned in the previous chapters is different from Itachi's friend.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Sakura curses a lot in this chapter..  
**

* * *

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Naruto whined as loud as he could. Sasuke slapped him upside down on the head. "Two words idiot. SHUT. UP. Hear me? Or not?" He asked.

Naruto grinned. "NOP." He said mockingly. Sasuke glared at him. Sakura sighed. "Geez."

"HEY PRINCESS! WHATCHA UP TO?" Yelled a voice. Sakura looked up to see Itachi's friend.

"Shisui!" She grinned. Shisui hugged her in response.

"Oh? Sasu chan and Ramen boy here too?" He asked. Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke doubled his glare as if telling Shisui 'Back off or die'

Shisui stuck his tongue out in response.

"Shisui san, that's immature don't you think? I mean, considering you are 15 and all though." Sakura asked freeing herself from his grip. Shisui pouted. "No way. Life is still long." He grinned.

Sasuke glared at him again. "Why are you here?" He asked. He liked Shisui of course. He was an awesome ninja though not as good as his brother. But still, higher than most. The thing he disliked though...Shisui just turned 15, really handsome, too friendly and...hung out with her when Itachi would help her with her training.

'She's like a princess.' He said once. How Sasuke wanted to tear him apart right now.

Shisui just rolled his eyes. "If you MUST know, I'm here with the mission details." He muttered. Sakura grinned. "Well? Tell us~!" She yelled, suddenly turning excited.

"Get ready princess...you are...going..." Suspense rose up. "TO THE VILLAGE OF WATERFALL! There is a bit of trouble with missing nins." He yelled.

"WHOOOOOO! HOT SPRINGS HERE I COME!" Sakura screamed hugging him. Naruto poked Sasuke. "Ne? Ne?" He said grinning. Sasuke wanted to kill them BOTH now.

A poof sound came and Kakashi stood there. "Umm guys...sorry Sasuke especially but Sarutobi requested Shisui to accompany you." Shisui grinned.

"WHOO! I'M ACCOMPANYING YOU!" He yelled.

"Itachi too." Kakashi grinned behind his mask. Shisui pouted. "Slave driver is coming too? Aw man.." He groaned.

"I heard that Shisui." Came Itachi's voice. Shisui gulped. "Dear god I want heaven when I die." He prayed.

"Idiot." Itachi slapped him upside down on his head.

Sakura chuckled. "This is a delightful!" She squealed hugging the two Uchiha. Itachi smiled. "Okay, okay." He muttered. "Let's go."

Sakura grinned and nodded like a parakeet. Then tugging on Shisui's arm, she dragged him behind her.

Sasuke scowled. "What does he have that I don't?" He muttered under his breath though Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi heard.

"Well...he is handsome, tall, caring, friendly, close to Sakura aaand..OWWWW!" Naruto was interrupted as Sasuke hit him.

"SHUT UP IDIOT! I HAVE THOSE QUALITIES TOO!" He yelled.

"COME ON GUYS! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! PRINCESS IS GETTING IMPATIENT!" Shisui yelled. Itachi chuckled. "Hehe. Don't worry she likes you."

Sasuke turned red. "I didn't say id she'd like me, I only asked what qualities he had what I didn't..." He growled.

"Chill Sasuke. There is one thing you both have in common. Itachi included." Kakashi said while flipping through his perverted book.

"What?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You are lady killers." He smiled under that mask but Sasuke saw his eye crinkling up.

"YOU!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled but was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

"SASUKEE KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! AIIIE! THERE IS SHISUI KUN AND ITACHI SAMA TOO!" The hoard of fangirls shrieked.

"Since when were you SAMA?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno but RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Itachi yelled running away. Shisui was spotted so unfortunately he had to run too...

"MAKE WAAAY!" Sasuke yelled.

"HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE TRAMPLED THE THE HOARD OF BULL- I MEAN GIRLS!" Shisui yelled. Itachi just ran ahead and then jumped into a tree.

"CHEATER!" Both Sasuke and Shisui yelled. Itachi stuck his tongue out in response.

Meanwhile, the two genins and the one Jounin were staring after the three.

"Say...shouldn't we help them?" Naruto asked.

"I think so but I don't want to get hoarded by cows." Sakura giggled. Kakashi chuckled. "Okay guys, let's help. Sakura,, you be the lure."

Sakura gaped at him. "MEEE?" She yelled.

"Yeah you can transform into a really hot guy!" Naruto said.

"Naruto the way you said it made you sound gay.." Kakashi commented sweatdropping.

"BESIDES THAT DIDNT' MAKE SENSE! NARUTO IS A GUY!" She pointed out.

"Yeah but I transform into chick girls so...you transform into a guy so that makes sense.." Naruto said thoughtfully.

She hated to admit but it did. "Fine. Transformation jutsu." She muttered and then after a poof...

Kakashi widened his eyes. "YOU LOOK LIKE THAT GUY WHO POSED AS IHCHIKO IN ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" He let down tears. 'Well..the only difference is that you have black hair at the moment."

Sakura shot her sensei a warning glance. She was transformed into a hot guy alright, shirt half buttoned down and long trousers. Hair spiky, over the eyes.

She whistled and the girls stopped to stare. "Hey chicks. What's up." She said huskily.

**"EEw. Why didn't you say whores instead?" **Her inner commented. 'Shut up.' She growled while running away immediately.

"Who was that?' Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'd like to thank him." Shisui muttered. "You better." Itachi said. "YOU BETRAYER!" Shisui yelled.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned.

"PRINCESS TRANSFORMED INTO THAT GUY!" Shisui yelled.

"Yeah." Sakura muttered. "Let's get going before my clone disappears."

Well taken, the group set out.

* * *

Hours later while on the mission...

* * *

Sakura sighed as the boys fought again. All except Kakashi and Itachi who were quietly talking but, Naruto, Shisui and Sasuke were deep in a loud argument about something.

Sakura wasn't interested in the boys argument, she was interested in Itachi and Kakashi's talk. Mainly because she occasionally heard her name being mentioned. If she wanted to find out, she needed to keep quiet.

"You know she wont' hold on much longer. I think we should turn back-" She heard Kakashi whisper but then Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP SHARINGAN EMO PIRATE!" He tackled Sasuke.

"YOU SHUT UP HYUGA LOVER!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura sighed. A good part of the conversation MISSED.

"What is going on? And why are you both nicknaming each other?" Sakura asked. They both stopped their fight but Naruto was biting on Sasuke's HEAD chibi style and Sasuke was somehow choking him to death.

"Hyuga lover?" Sakura asked questionably looking at Naruto who turned bright red. "DAMN YOU UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW!" He started strangling Sasuke. Sakura looked at Shisui.

Shisui chuckled. "No way I'm telling ya."

"IF YOU HADN'T STARTED TEASING IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura felt her nerve twitch. And she grew upset. "STOP IT!" She yelled. The two stopped.

"ALRIGHT SHAKE HANDS AND FORGET WHATEVER HAPPENED!" She ordered. The boys reluctantly shook hands.

"Good! I'm glad it all worked out." She muttered walking again.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Hey I think she's really upset..." He said. Sasuke nodded. "I wonder why. Wasn't it just a friendly fight?"

Kakashi placed both of his hands on their heads. "Listen. Even though Sakura appears normal, she is currently under very much stress and trouble. She hadn't been getting enough sleep too."

Sasuke looked at his sensei. "Is it...relating to that dream?" He asked.

Kakashi started walking. "Somewhat I suppose." He muttered.

Naruto glared at Shisui and Itachi. "Are you guys aware of what's wrong with her?" He asked. Shisui looked at Itachi who shook his head.

"Well, no." Shisui replied. Sasuke gritted his teeth and activated his sharingan. "Tell us what's wrong her! I know you are hiding it!"

"Little brother just leave her be." Itachi answered before starting to walk as well. Shisui followed.

Sakura walked fast. She wanted to go on ahead since her eyes were stinging.

"Hey! Wait up Sakura!" She felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder..

"What?" She managed to ask without her voice cracking.

"Tell us what's wrong." He said. She shook her head. "You idiot! What went wrong?" She asked forcing a smile.

"I've known you before the starting of the academy Sakura. Me and Naruto that is. Stop trying to hide what happened." He said sternly.

"I'M TIRED! LET'S MAKE CAMP!" Sakura suddenly yelled, faking a yawn.

"Eh? The sun just started setting!" Shisui protested.

"Unlike you, we aren't night owls." Itachi muttered.

"Unlike you I'm a morning person." Shisui snickered.

"Let's make camp then." Kakashi said cheerfully. Sakura let the others choose the camp site. Itachi won, choosing a quiet place in the woods.

"Better coverage and dense woods will prevent the enemy from suspecting." He said.

As the stars started appearing, the team sat about eating roasted fish and rice.

"I'll kill for a ramen." Naruto muttered. Kakashi held up a cabbage slice. "Eat your veggies." He ordered. Naruto made a face but seeing Sakura glare, he swallowed it. Anything was better than an angry Sakura.

"We'll rest and about three in the morning, we set off again." Sakura ordered.

"I see! That's why!" Shisui said excitedly.

"You hate me." Itachi mumbled. Sakura smirked. "Yes. Yes I do." She said sarcastically. "You should learn to be a morning person."

"Unfortunately I am not. And neither is Sasuke." Itachi said glancing at Sasuke.

"Sorry but using him won't save you. Good night." Sakura said going into her tent.

"Jeez. Women." Itachi muttered.

"You'll die once I wake up." Sakura called from her tent.

Shisui laughed at this and Kakashi snickered. Itachi just sat there, wondering what to do.

Around midnight, Sasuke was awakened by soft whimpers. He knew Itachi was awake since they both were light sleepers.

"Go check on her." His older brother said. Sasuke didn't hesitate. He went into her tent and got a shock. Purple chakra strings were wrapping around her body and face.

'SHIT!' He thought running in and making a handseal. Before he could do any jutsu, they disappeared. Sasuke looked around. There was no presence of any foreign ninja. So what...

She was calm now. He decided to stay here until she woke up. About that time, Naruto entered. "Oi..Itachi slave driver woke me up. You can go back to sleep I'll keep watch." He said sleepily.

Sasuke wasn't sure but nodding, he left.

Right on time, when Naruto was sure it was about 3, Sakura sprang up, yawning. "GEEZ!" She yelled. Then rubbing her eyes she opened both of them and then...

(This part is cool to read with Naruto OST 'Its the training. I made this part up while listening to it!)

"YAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA! HOW DID THE ENEMY GET IT IN? PERVERT ALERT! PERVERRT!" She screamed pounding the figure in the dark.

Everyone woke up and went to see what was up. Itachi brought the flashlight with him.

"THANK GOD YOU CAME A PERVEERT SNUCK IN!" Sakura screamed.

"Um...Sakura.." Kakashi said.

"That pervert is Naruto..." Shisui said pointing. Sakura opened her eyes properly. "YIKES! I'M SORRY NARUTO!" She yelled standing up.

"But what the hell were you doing in my camp?" She asked after a while.

Naruto rubbed his cheeks. "You were screaming so Sasuke came to check up on you. Then I said I'll take over the watch." He said.

"I was...screaming?" Sakura asked.

Shisui grinned nervously. "OH YEAH! You watched this real scary movie with last night didn't you! That was why you were scared!" He snapped his fingers.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah.." She said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "He was at your house last night?" He asked. Sakura shrugged. "Yeah." She said.

"And you both were ALONE?" He growled at Shisui who backed away,

"Geez! Calm down! We didn't kiss or anything!" He said.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Sasuke yelled. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Shisui yelled running away.

"You could've just told him that you were training with Kakashi sensei instead and that he threatened you to practice or you'll be killed." Itachi said sweatdropping.

"Oh..that never occurred to me. Besides he was the one who made the excuse up." Sakura shrugged. She sweatdropped. "I better do something." She muttered watching Sasuke trying to strangle Shisui.

She hugged him. "Oh come on Sasu. Forget it!" She gave him a peck on the cheek. (OST over)

"Fine." He muttered climbing off Shisui and letting go of his neck. "You both didn't kiss right?"

"He said we DIDN'T. Trust me." Sakura sighed.

"We are just best friends!" Shisui added rubbing his neck..

Naruto pouted. "I though _I _was your best friend." He said in a hurt tone. Sakura grinned. "After you and Sasuke of course." She said. Naruto grinned back. "Better!"

"Now..let's get going." Kakashi sighed.

As the team packed up, no one except Sakura had the eerie feeling that they were being watched.

Through the darkness, the team walked slowly.

"It's best to stay quiet. Nighttime is the time of criminals." Itachi had warned.

All the time, Sakura kept close to Sasuke. She didn't know why but it was comforting to be near him. She did a small smile to herself. All these years she still liked him she admitted. Although right now, the feeling they shared was like a siblings bond, she liked him more since he was different.

She remembered how she had grown from her fangirl antics to developing sincere feelings. That first time she lost her fangirl ways was in the land of waved when Sasuke 'died'

"Sakura, you look a bit lost." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head quickly. "I'm just tired." She said. Sasuke said nothing. Then...

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled as Sasuke took her on his back, piggy back style.

"It's fine Sakura. You haven't been sleeping enough nowadays. Let Sasuke carry you." Itachi scolded.

"Damn you..." She growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Let's go." he said.

Sakura snuggled into his neck. This was comforting. She didn't know that the Uchiha was bright red to the roots of his hair. No, it was way too dark.

Suddenly she got the scary feeling again. Frightened, she clung closer to him and buried her head to his back.

'Sakura...' Sasuke thought but kept his mouth shut.

The sun started rising in a few hours of walking and the first thing Sakura had was a painful throb in her head.

'Jeez! When I go back home, I'm gonna sleep for 72 hours.' She thought annoyed. 'AFTER training of course..'

* * *

"So that's the problem." The kage said. Kakashi nodded. "We'll try our best to keep them off."

"Thank you very much. We shall repay you soon." He said smiling. Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure they are just missing nins?" He asked.

The kage shrugged. "It has been a dangerous week for the villagers. Not a single day without an attack. All we know is that they are dressed in missing nin outfits." He said.

Shisui yawned slightly. "Well then, we shall start immediately." He said. Naruto pouted. "I want ramen first." He muttered but followed his seniors and his teammates out to inspect the damage areas.

They were first led to an area in the forest.

"This is where our watch tower used to be." An ANBU said pointing to the ruins. Sakura walked around and finally picked up a piece of wood.

"Please don't touch! We are still investigating!" He said. Sasuke looked at the young ANBU. "She is inspecting it. Haruno Sakura has an amazing ability to pick up faint traces of chakra and scent from pieces of material and locate them to the guilty people." He said as though as praising her.

Sakura gulped. The chakra was way too familiar...and powerful..

"The enemy will attack again tonight?" She asked.

"Probably late afternoon." He muttered. She nodded. ''We'll be ready." She said.

Although the ANBU didn't know, her friends, the ones she had been with so many years knew she was worried and scared again. Once he was gone, Itachi decided to ask.

"Who is it?"

"U.." She started.

"U? U?" Naruto urged.

"Uchiha..M-Madara.." She whispered. Everyone widened their eyes.

"So it is him. No wonder the ANBU and elite Jounin here failed." Kakashi muttered.

"We need to handle this matter quietly. If we can't kill him..." Itachi said.

"We should at least drive him out." Shisui completed the sentence.

Sakura didn't say a word. Back then, the attack with the Zurichobu had led her to know that he somehow managed to slip back in time with he managed to meet Naruto and Sasuke...

"No. We'll kill him this time." She said firmly.

"But he is Uchiha MADARA! The guy who...who.." Naruto fell quiet with anger burning in his eyes. Sakura felt sorry for him. She made it clear that he knew the truth about his parent's sacrifice. She somehow regretted it when he fell sad often while remembering.

"I know what he did. But we will definitely kill him." She grinned. "He caused enough trouble."

"You know that he is immortal." Itachi said quietly.

"Thats crap! No human is truly immortal!" Sakura argued. Kakashi ruffled her hair. "Don't beat yourself up kid. But we are going to wipe his existence off the earth."

"Umm...guys?" Sasuke spoke up.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"What's that smoke rising up from the village?" He asked quietly.

"Shit! He managed to sneak in!" Sakura informed checking his chakra.

"Let's go!" Itachi ordered.

When they reached he was still causing chaos. Once he saw them, he started to run.

"Kakashi and I will stay here and help the villagers. You guys go one ahead." Shisui ordered. Itachi nodded and ran off.

Sakura felt her chest tighten. 'I'm feeling so worried all of a sudden. Why..?"

Madara seemed to run forever, and he was fast as well. He however, stopped after a while. Sakura looked aorund and saw that they had gone far away from the village and was on top of a waterfall.

'Just like..that battle Naruto and Sasuke fought at the valley of ends!' Sakura realized.

"Hello konoha shinobi. Pleasure to meet you." He turned to them. He was wearing a spiral orange mask of course to hide that wrinkled old skin. But she recognized his ever so hard voice.

"We aren't pleased at all. What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"My, my. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He said calmly.

"Cut the crap and tell us the reason you appeared." Itachi ordered. Madara looked at him. "Uchiha Itachi. Prodigy of Uchiha's along with his younger brother. I wonder how you managed to leak out the information of my existence." He said.

"And I wonder what it would've been like if you killed your clan off as well, leaving Sasuke be only with only a warning. 'Run. run, cling to your pitiful life..' He would grow hatred I suppose and cause chaos in the whole ninja world."

Itachi widened his eyes while Sasuke looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? Itachi would never do that! And I would never betray Konoha!" He said.

"I wonder what would happen..." Madara continued looking at Sakura. "If because of that hatred, Naruto and Sasuke would have to fight one day.."

Sakura gritted her teeth and chakra seeped out of her. "YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled punching the ground, making it shatter. Madara jumped and so did Sakura.

"Sasuke go left! Naruto go right! I'll take his back!" Itachi ordered.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD! SHUT UP AND DIE!" She screamed trying to punch him. He dodged. That too barely. He had to dodge Sasuke's fire phoenix jutsu as well as Naruto's rasengan.

'Dammit! No time to let them pass through!' He thought. 'Guess I have to fight.'

He did the summoning seals but before he could complete them, Sakura began to try to kick and punch him. 'This power of Amaterasu is wicked!' He thought gleefully as she managed to punch him, sending him sprawling back, crashing into a dozen trees, completely shattering them to small pieces.

Sakura brought her hands to her front. "BENSHO TENIN!" She yelled. Madara widened his eyes as he was pulled towards her.

"SASUKE NARUTO! NOW!" She yelled stepping out of the way.

Madara could only see the magnificent jutsu they had created by combining the chidori and the rasengan.

"CHIDORENGAN!" they yelled pushing into his body.

He screamed as the pain hit him. 'This pain, just like when I fought Hashirama!' he realized.

Itachi closed both of his eyes. "Naruto, Sasuke! Get away!" He ordered opening one eye. The stepped back just as Itachi unleashed one of the ultimate technique the users of Mangekyo Sharingan had.

"AMATERASU!" he yelled.

"DAMN YOU!" Madara yelled as he was burnt to pieces. They watched as he disappeared.

"We..We did it." Sakura said smiling.

"Did WHAT exactly?" Madara's voice came from behind her.

"SHIT! SAKURA DODGE!" Itachi yelled. Sakura moved too late and was kicked hard in the stomach. Madara grabbed her long braided her and said. "Why don't I rearrange your hair for you so that it'll be easier for you to cope with their fight."

Sakura tried to punch him but he threw her on the rocks. She gasped as her back hit the sharp corners.

"DAMN YOU! LIGHTNING SCATTER!" Sasuke yelled placing his hands on the ground. Flashes of lighting emerged from the ground. Madara managed to escape from this jutsu with only a piece of his clothing fried.

"NINE TAILED RASENGAN!" Naruto threw the giant red rasengan at him. This time, he allowed it right though him.

"You managed to harness the nine tails?" The Uchiha asked.

"Almost. And when I do I'll kick your ass!" Naruto commented.

Suddenly, Sakura landed a punch on Madara's unsuspecting face. He fell back and when he stood up, one half of his mask was smashed.

"Damn you." He cursed.

"Leave this place and never come back!" She ordered.

"You think I will obey your orders? Think again. You are the one who should leave unless.." he dusted himself. "Your teammates should hear the truth about you."

"Truth?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at Madara. He looked at her. "Got you." He said.

Sakura widened her eyes as the sky began to change. "Shit! Genjutsu!" She cursed. "THIS WON'T WORK MADARA!"

But then she was proven wrong. She watched horrified as Sasuke and Naruto began fighting. They were all bloody and battered and still fighting.

"NO!" She screamed.

Sasuke watched as Sakura widened her eyes and screamed clutching her head. Madara said release but she was still screaming. Sasuke rushed over to her.

"SAKURA!" He yelled but then, something grabbed him down. 'Shit!' He thought as he realized they were chakra strings. POWERFUL ones. Itachi was being held down as well.

"DAMN YOU!" Naruto yelled. Madara just walked over to Sakura calmly. She attempted to punch him but he disappeared to her back.

"Die." He said and plunged his hand deep into her chest.

Sasuke thought the world froze and heard a shrill crying sounds of something in great pain. He then realized it was him. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled freeing himself from it.

Madara turned and ran. Tskyomi and Sasunoo should awaken now.

Instead of going after Madara, Sasuke bent down to Sakura's unconscious figure. The wound had gone straight through her right part of the chest and she was choking.

"Sakura...Sakura talk to me." He begged. Naruto and Itachi's strings broke and they rushed over.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan. "He had broken three of the ribs and injured her lungs."

"Sakura chan." Naruto said and then glared at Sasuke. "STOP CRYING DAMMIT!"

Sasuke looked up. "SAKURA IS INJURED AND YOU WANT ME TO STOP CRYING?" He yelled.

"CRYING ISN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!"

"SO WE JUST EMOTIONLESSLY TAKE HER BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AND HAND HER OVER IS THAT IT?"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"I THINK YOU DID! BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR FAULT SHE IS IN THIS SITUATION THE FIRST PLACE!"

"ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WERE NEAR THE THE WHOLE TIME! ITS YOUR FAULT! AND YET YOU ARE CRYING LIKE A WEAKLING!"

Sasuke lost it and lunged at Naruto with a killers intent. Naruto fought back with the same intensity.

Thanks to Amaterasu, Sakura injury had healed and she had awoken. And now she was staring at a nightmare come true.

"Sakura.." Itachi tried to console her but she pushed him away and ran.

She heard Sasuke and Naruto call to her. But she just ran. She wanted to be alone. Shisui and Kakashi were making their way towards them when she ran back.

"Sakura!" Shisui called but Sakura just ran past him.

Kakashi frowned. What had happened? IT couldn't have happened...could it?

His question was answered when they reached there. Itachi had ordered the boys to stop fighting but both Kakashi and Shisui saw their glares at each other. Not to mention the bruises.

There was nothing he could do now. It had started and there was no way to stop it until Sakura confessed.

* * *

Madara had stopped his attacks and the kage was grateful. The team returned with noticeable difference.

Everyone started to notice Naruto and Sasuke's withdrawal and anger at each other and Sakura's somber mood.

Mikoto sighed as she looked up to her sons bedroom.

"Poor Sakura." She whispered. Itachi just sipped his tea. "Sasuke will kill Naruto and Naruto will kill Sasuke if Sakura doesn't tell them. It is destined to happen." He said.

Fugaku looked at his first born son. "Is there any way to stop this?" He asked.

"There is only one way. Sakura must return to where she came from." Itachi said. Both Mikoto and Fugaku looked at him puzzled.

Itachi explained everything as there was no way to explain it.

"I see. That is the reason." Fugaku looked down.

"Poor Sakura! And only two choices.." Mikoto whispered.

"Its either to go back in her future or stay and tell them." Itachi answered. The choice was up to Haruno Sakura to decide.

* * *

**Well how was it? Weird? Strange? Confusing? Stay tuned for the next chapter~!**

**And yes my other story 'A new beginning' is currently being edited so wait nee~!  
**


	16. I can do it

**In the previous chapter: Sakura fights with Madara who threatens her and gives Naruto and Sasuke hints about what really happened. Following her injuring the boys fight much to her horror. Itachi later has a talk with his parents tells them she only had two choices and wished she would make the right choice.**

* * *

THUMP..THUMP...THUMP.

Sakura punched the wall with such anger it hurt her hands. 'Damn it..damn it all!' She thought punching it harder. 'To tell them...or not? AARRG!'

She threw herself down on the ground and started crying. The enclosed training room was empty. It was the hardest training grounds in all of Konoha and no one ventured in except for her Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi and Shisui.

She felt sick. Sicker than she had felt in all her damn life. Things were going so smooth and Madara had to come ruin it. Deep down she knew that that she had to tell but the danger was that Sasuke would leave the village again.

This time, in guilt and shame. Naruto would conceal himself in the darkness forever and team 7 will perish once again. 'And right before the Chuunin exams.' She realized wiping her tears away.

If she doesn't however, even if she managed to make her teammates apologize, Madara would return with more lies. "DAMMIT SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed.

It was 4 in the morning. Who the hell would hear her? She grabbed her head and the room began to twirl. ''I'm going crazy! I need a psychologist! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! PLEASE!" She begged.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! TSUNADE SAMA! SHIZUNE SAN! PLEASE!"

The room was soundproof.

"PLEASE! I NEED YOUR ADVICE! I NEED YOUR HELP! ANYONE PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She screamed harder. The strain was taking its toll on her throat. It hurt.

"WAAAH!" She screamed falling on the floor and pounding on the floor.

Sarutobi looked into the glass ball. Kakashi, Shisui and Itachi were near him.

"Sakura..." Shisui bit his lip.

"This is affecting her badly." Sarutobi said. "Her inner peace has been disturbed to such an extend her head is near to explode."

"She needs help." Kakashi said turning. Itachi followed.

"Wait Kakashi!" Sarutobi stopped the elder Uchiha and Sakura's teacher. "Don't go near her. She has to figure out on her own. Sasuke and Naruto's fate is in her hands now, whether anyone likes it or not."

"BUT HOKAGE SAMA! SHE IS DYING IN THERE!" Shisui protested.

"Even I can't stand this Shisui. But if anyone helps her, she will choose that option. She needs to figure out what to do herself." The Hokage said. Kakashi said nothing. Itachi placed a hand on the shoulder of his senior.

"Senpai, it'll be okay. We will wait." He said.

"We will wait to an extend of 2 days. The after this, if we fear she maybe going insane, we will restrain her in the hospital and we will tell the boys our selves." Sarutobi announced briefly looking into the glass ball.

He dropped his pipe. "Shit!" He cursed. The boys made their way over and gasped in shock.

Something black covering her, almost like choking her.

"No..it seems to be stopping something." Itachi said. Sarutobi nodded. He knew he could not doubt Itachi who was excellent at observing.

"Damn it! What do you want?" She shouted.

An unseen force flung her to the wall nearby. She picked herself up shakily and covered her ears.

''STOP IT! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" She screamed.

'You have to fight Sakura. Your powers are revealing.' The voice whispered inside her.

"What..powers?" She asked weakly.

'Have you forgotten the scrolls and the garden? The responsibility of saving the ninja world is laid on you Sasuke's and Naruto's shoulders. You cannot go back now!' The voice told her.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

There was silence before a huge pain sliced through her body. Coughing up blood she fell down clutching her chest.

"Calm down." A soft voice said. "Take a deep breath."

She looked up to meet two black eyes. No...two black eyes surrounded by two rings...

She screamed and staggered away. "Don't move. You used up too much chakra." She said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Amaterasu." She answered healing the girl.

"Stay back!" She heard Itachi's voice. Amaterasu glanced up lazily. "Ah Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi and the hokage. What a pleasant surprise." She said yawning.

"Stay away from her whoever you are!" Kakashi ordered.

"I can't stay back from who I help." The woman said softly.

"Who are you? You are not a shinobi from Konoha." Sarutobi commented looking up at her headband. It only had a circular shape on it.

"The circle represents the whole ninja world. We are one." She said.

"Just who the hell are you woman?" Shisui asked.

"My name is Amaterasu. One of the creators of the ninja world." She answered.

"I-Impossible! You died a long time ago!" Sarutobi said.

Amaterasu laughed. "But I am alive as you all see. I lived with a jutsu that kept me alive. And I still am thanks to Sakura." She said. "Same to my two brothers, Sasunoo and Tskyomi."

Shisui looked at the dazed girl.

"So you are Amaterasu?" Sakura asked standing up. Amaterasu nodded. "Not much time is left is there?" She asked softly. "Both Sasuke and Naruto are fighting themselves to death. Or at least that is what is going to happen."

Sakura fell down to the ground. "I-Its all my fault! If I had only listened to Tsunade..If only I hadn't gone around messing with chakra pills...if I hadn't been so hasty to save Sasuke...This wouldn't have all gone this far!" She sobbed.

Shisui hugged her. "Shh...its not your fault." He said comfortingly. Sakura shook her head. "NO IT IS! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" She screamed trying to kick free. Shisui took hold of her arms.

Kakashi held her feet to hold her down while Amaterasu performed a genjutsu on her.

"This'll keep her down for a while. She needs to rest." She said softly.

"It would've happened anyhow. But Madara made it worse." Kakashi said. Itachi turned to his back and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sarutobi asked.

"To knock some sense into my brother and Naruto." He replied.

"The sun is rising." Amaterasu said standing up.

"SO you have to go back into her body?" Shisui asked.

"No. Not necessarily. I can stay out of her body as long as I wish. Even live among the others. The thing is, if she dies, I'll die too. Unless she wants me to live of course, in which her soul will be transferred to mine so that I may live as a human again." Amaterasu answered.

* * *

People were just beginning to wake up. Sasuke was lost in thought as he walked through the streets. The whole night, he couldn't sleep.

Naruto was the same. He was seated in front on the swing in front of the academy he used to sit when he was lonely or when he was thinking. It had been years since he last sat here.

He thought about the times they had. The feeling of when they fought was familiar. The rage...that _feeling _of anger was all too familiar.

For some reason, the two felt so guilty and upset they KNEW Sakura was hiding something extremely important. And Itachi could feel their mood going off. He first stop was to Sasuke.

"Little brother." He said as he approached. Sasuke stopped walking and turned. "Itachi nii san.." He said, his voice suddenly distant.

"Where is Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I guess he is probably sitting on that swing."

_Flashback_

_"A swing?" little Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "I sit here when I feel seriously sad. I guess its gonna be lonely itself. I won't need to sit here! Aaahahaha!"_

_End of flashback_

"Did you apologize?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know how to. I don't even know why I fought with him in the first place. It just...I just feel horrible thinking about it." He held his hands up. "I felt a familiar feeling of rage through me."

'That is because the time travel method that happened with Sakura was imperfect. It wasn't a jutsu so the feelings of the two in Sakura's time and this time had been intermixed.' Itachi realized.

"It'll be alright Sasuke. But you know, if this goes on...Sakura would never forgive herself." Itachi said. Sasuke looked up. "W-What?"

"Last night...Sakura..." Itachi started. Before Sasuke could say anything in response, they were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"HEY! SASUKE TEME! SLAVE DRIVER!" He yelled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said turning.

"I wanted to apologize!" He said panting. It was obvious he had been running for a while now. "I felt awful thinking about it! I didn't know what came over me!"

"Me too! I just felt angry for no reason." Sasuke nodded.

"So whatcha say? Pals again? Friend?" Naruto held his hand out. Sasuke smiled. "Sure...dobe."

"SHUT UP TEME!" naruto yelled.

'I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP DOBE!" Naruto yelled back.

Itachi smiled. He really didn't need to do anything. Naruto still had the feeling that Sasuke was his rival and friend. The way he wanted to bring Sasuke back to konoha, he wanted to keep his friendship with him.

"Sakura...we made her upset." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Sakura chan..where is she?" Naruto asked.

"In the training grounds. She spent all night up blaming and injuring herself until we put her under a genjutsu." Itachi said softly.

Sasuke widened his eyes. "She is...where is she?" He asked.

"I don't think-"

"Where is she!" Sasuke insisted.

"In the training room. But I think Shisui took her home." Itachi answered.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by a huge movement beneath them, as powerful as an earthquake.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto asked.

Itachi didn't answer. His eyes were transfixed ahead. The two genin slowly turned to get the shock of their life.

A huge orange dog like creature was there. The three recognized two akatsuki members on it.

"Probably Pein and Madara! Look at its eye!" Sasuke growled as he saw the Rinnegan as its eyes.

"Naruto! Get the hokage and comeback here with backup! Me and Sasuke will try to delay him!" Itachi ordered. Nodding Naruto ran off.

* * *

Sakura snapped her eyes open. "Trouble. There is very, very grave trouble." She said. Shisui who was sitting next to her stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can feel his presence.." Sakura said sweat running down the side of her face.

"M-Madara?" Shisui asked. Sakura nodded. "I have to stop him. I have to stop him from reaching Naruto and Sasuke!" She said jumping off the bed.

"Sakura you better rest!" Shisui called after her.

"After I drive him out and back to where he came from!" Sakura answered jumping off the window. Shisui had no choice but to follow.

"How do we even know where he is?" Shisui asked.

Sakura looked up. "He's hard to miss." She said pointing. The dog was terrorizing the villagers and destroying buildings.

"That isn't just _any _monster dog. Thats the hell hound. A summoning of Pein." Sakura explained.

"Damn! That means its that dog who grows a head every time you cut off one?" Shisui groaned. Sakura nodded.

"I think I can trust you take care of Pein?"

Shisui grinned. "Since when can you not princess?" He winked. Sakura smiled and ran on ahead to meet Madara. It didn't take long as he was expecting her, leaning near a tree.

"Hello Sakura." He said lazily.

"What are you doing here? Get out! Get out of my village right now!" She ordered.

"I don't take orders from midgets." Madara said. "Now...I need to ask Naruto and Sasuke something."

Sakura growled. "If you so much as look at them you are history!" She said taking amaterasu's or now rather HER katana out.

"Amaterasu Sama's katana. 'The Katana of lone sufferings' was what it was named." He said.

"Shut your trap before I slice your tongue off. And trust me this katana has enough sharpness to slice through trees and rocks." She threatened.

"Then we shall fight Haruno Sakura. It shall be an honorable fight.." He bowed and smirked. "To death."

Sakura widened her eyes but quickly regained her composure. "So shall be it. But you shall not lay a hand on my teammates."

Madara looked behind her. "Konoha is under the attack of Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan. I wonder if they'll be able to stop them in time by the time I kill you." He said mockingly.

"Oh they will. I warned the hokage of you. He knows about my true existence and had prepared for assaults like this. It's like that army of immortals you created in the time of the war." Sakura said.

Madara frowned and then chuckled. Then he turned an ran.

"COME BACK COWARD!" Sakura yelled following him.

They ran until he stopped. It was then she realized he bought her to the one place she so much hated after Sasuke left the village.

"Welcome to the valley of end. This is where we shall fight." Madara said. "Now...it begins."

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as he destroyed one puppet of the red haired akatsuki member. "SASUKE WHERE IS SAKURA CHAN!"

"I CAN'T SEE HER!" Sasuke said as he dodged the attack of the blonde akatuki member. 'Shit.' He thought as he scanned the place for her chakra.

"She isn't in the training room!" Itachi kicked Pein.

"Knowing Madara san, he probably finished her off by now yeah!" Deidara laughed.

Naruto widened his eyes and at that moment, the ground shook slightly. The two turned and saw smoke drifting up not far away.

"That place is the valley of ends." Sasuke said.

"Sakura chan.."

Clouds began to form over that area. "SHIT!" Sasuke said. "SHE IS USING THAT-"

Lighting flashed down repeatedly before the cloud disappeared. Explosions began to appear in the sky. They saw a large bird flying up.

"That is Suzumi!" Naruto said recognizing Sakura's animal summoning.

"Sakura never calls Suzumi unless the situation is very bad." Sasuke added.

Kakashi looked at the two. "Hurry you two! Get to her! We'll handle things here!" He said dodging a kunai.

The two ran immediately.

"Damn it...please be safe... please be safe..please be safe!" Sasuke prayed.

"I wish you'd look out for her more!" Naruto complained.

"Me? I always do! You are the one who doesn't!" Sasuke snapped.

"As if Uchiha!" Naruto snapped back.

Sasuke mentally kicked himself. "We'll argue later! Let's just get to Sakura!" He said.

* * *

Amaterasu clutched her head. "I feel faint." She said.

Sarutobi looked up from his village map. "Are you alright? Sakura..!" He looked out of the window. "Dammit!"

"Sakura's life is endangered right now. She is...in a very critical condition." She whispered.

"Can't you go back to her body?" Sarutobi asked.

"For that we both have to be in the same place. And without me, Sakura is as good as dead!"

"What...do you mean?"

"I mean, she only knows the jutsu's she learned. Before, she used to do jutsu she hadn't mastered because I was there to help. But now she only knows those she has practiced and done for herself." Amaterasu said quietly.

"We must get to where she is then!" Sarutobi said. He was in his fighting gear.

"I hope my two brothers will find a way to stop that Uchiha." Amaterasu said while following Sarutobi out.

* * *

"Shit..." Sakura cursed as she clutched on the wound on her chest. The coldness of the air wasn't making it feel any better.

"My lady! Are you alright?" Suzumi asked. "Should I fly down?"

"Yeah. Just a bit. I'll crush him with my Shinra Tensei this time." She said looking down at Madara.

Madara looked up at the girl. 'Damn she's got the skies. This girl...I underestimated her. No one has been able to cause this much injury to me.' He thought clutching his left arm which she had managed to crush completely with her Shinra Tensei.

"My lady! Please do not use it too much! It will harm your life length!" Suzumi warned.

"I know! Suzumi hurry and go! Thanks for helping." She ordered.

"But Sakura san!"

"You''ll get injured! Hurry!" Sakura said clasping her hands together. Suzumi obeyed reluctantly and Sakura yelled. "SHINRA TENSEI!"

Madara widened his eyes and managed to dodge it, only to come in contact with her Mystical Palm jutsu.

He let her pass through him. She began trying to punch him. Madara dodged effortlessly but knew if by chance he was hit, he would have his ribs completely shattered.

Haruno Sakura had more than perfected the jutsu taught to her by Tsunade. And she knew, from Naruto about his weaknesses in his dodging and Dimensional Phasing jutsu.

Without his left arm, he couldn't do any jutsu. He was sure his chakra nerves were even destroyed.

Suddenly, without a warning, Sakura bent over and started coughing blood.

'Shit! My chakra all almost gone!' She thought faintly.

Madara smirking kicked her. This sent her over the ledge of the water fall to the rocks beneath. She luckily missed them but her body was like it was paralyzed.

She moved only barely. 'Dammit!' She thought trying to reach for the surface. With effort, she managed to cling to a nearby rock and gasped as she brought her face up wards.

Madara was on the rock. With a cruel smile, she grabbed her hair and pushed her back into the water.

Sakura swallowed great amounts of water as she struggled to get to the surface. Water was entering her lungs. No matter how hard she thrashed around, Madara was stronger.

'Damn it all! I am still weak!' She thought. If she were above the water she would cry but now, it was her heart that was aching.

She felt faint from the lack of oxygen. He wasn't letting go. She remembered Sasuke and Naruto.

'Help me! Help me!' She thought.

Suddenly she felt sparks running through the water. ELECTRICITY! He was charging electricity through the water!

As the blot hit her, she felt the world go black..

* * *

When the boys reached the place, they were greeted with horror.

Madara had their friend underwater. She wasn't moving now. But red liquid was bubbling from below.

"LET GO OF HER!" Naruto yelled trying to land a kick on the Uchiha. Madara back away.

Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the water. Both her arms were badly burnt, blood oozing out of her ears, nose and mouth.

"Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" He asked worriedly. She did not respond. When he saw that she wasn't breathing, he panicked.

He lay her on her back and tried to remove the water from her lungs. But still she would not breathe.

Finally, he used mouth to mouth resurrection. He tried multiple times before she started coughing.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked.

Sakura tried to move her arms but failed. "I can't move.." She cried.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you to a hospital right away!" He said.

However, he stopped when he saw the hokage run towards them with a strange see through woman.

"Sakura!" The woman said and formed a seal. She vanished that moment.

And at that moment, Sakura's arms started to heal.

"Thank god." Sarutobi sighed. Sasuke stood there astonished but then hugged Sakura to him. "Sakura dammit! You dummy!" He cried.

She stared to stir. "Sasuke kun.." She whispered hoarsely.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"Help me...your chakra..." Sakura said.

"Chakra?"

"I need to do one more...I'll do the Chibaku Tensei or Shinra Tensei." She said.

"No Sakura. Naruto is there. He will take care of Madara." Sasuke said firmly.

Sakura widened her eyes. "No! You must get him out of here! Out now! Madara only wants to take Narut- GAK!" She started coughing up blood.

"You idiot! I told you repeatedly not to use up your chakra!" Sasuke said.

"S-Shut up!" Sakura muttered. "It's my own fault this had to happen anyway." With this she ran off.

Sasuke growled. "SAKURA YOU IDIOT!" He yelled. he was interrupted when Madara flung Naruto on him.

"Dammit get out of the way teme!" Naruto ordered standing up.

"What the hell are you doing? He's getting away!" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto glared. "I'M THE ONE WHO'S DOING ALL THE WORK HERE!" He yelled.

"YOU LEFT SAKURA TO GO ATTACK MADARA!"

"Hey if I hadn't tried to attack he would've drowned her!"

"Shut the hell up! You always try to do things on your own!"

"What about you? Being an Uchiha doesn't mean you are an elite! You are only secondary to Itachi and you know it! You aren't a genius and are weaker to Itachi!"

Sasuke growled."At least I have parents. Do you have parents you stupid orphan!" He asked chuckling darkly. "You have no mother and no father. Living alone, how do you know what a family is?"

His hands formed signs and formed the chidori. "DIE!" He yelled.

Naruto had the rasengan. His eyes were filled with tears.

Sakura turned at this with a look of horror on her face. "NO! NARUTO SASUKE! STOP!" She screamed running towards them.

It was a hellish de javu. Just like what happened at that hospital days before Sasuke actually left the village.

However, this time, she was going to stop them, not Kakashi. But her chest hurt suddenly with all the injuries and the water still in her lungs. She fell down. Her nightmare was true.

She shut her eyes, unable to look. She suddenly realized that she couldn't hear anything. She opened her eyes slowly to see two men holding the boys back.

She felt herself healing up. "It's okay love. We've got it." Amaterasu's voice came. She managed to stand up with her help and realized that the two men were Tskyomi and Sasunoo.

Sasunoo held Sasuke down, and Tskyomi was holding Naruto back.

"It's okay guys. Let them go." She said. The two let the boys go.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "What...is going on?" He asked.

"That was..." Sasuke looked at his hands, suddenly afraid. "I-I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't know what came over me." He said.

Sakura suddenly hugged them both. "I'M SORRY!" She wailed. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry! I never meant for things to happen this way!"

"W-What?" Naruto asked. Suddenly he began to see everything.

He was abandoned, he had a crush on Sakura, his best friend was Sasuke, Sasuke left for revenge, He apprenticed under Jiraya, Jiraya was killed...

Sasuke saw worse. Once the visions were done, he stumbled back.

"W-What the hell?" He said sweat running down his temples.

"That is your real time. I came back in time unintentionally to save you from doing this.." She cried.

* * *

**Yes...no comment from me...REVIEW!  
**


	17. Truth

**In the previous chapter: Madara attacks Konoha with some of the akatsuki members. Nearly killed once again by Madara, Sakura is saved in time by Naruto and Sasuke. However, their fighting does not cease and Sakura realizes that the only solution to this was to tell them the truth.**

* * *

"That is your real time. I came back in time unintentionally to save you from doing this.." She cried.

Sasuke stared blankly into the air, sweat running down the sides of his face. He held his hands up.

"I..I murdered everyone! I...am a monster!" He gasped.

"Sasuke no you are not! Please don't say that! You had no choice! Your mind was just...it needed time!" Sakura insisted.

He looked at Sakura. He suddenly realized something. All the time, she had been hiding her pain behind a face. He hurt her repeatedly. He tried to KILL her. He shakily looked at Naruto who was sweated on a rock, eyes vacant and frowning as if trying to make sense of what he just saw.

He had tried to kill Naruto as well. No wonder why he couldn't control himself. He was a DEMON!

He took a step back in fear. "I..I'm a monster.." he said.

"Sasuke please!" Sakura begged.

"STAY AWAY!" He screamed running away.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled after him but Naruto stopped her.

"Why...didn't you tell us in all these years?" He asked.

"Naruto please understand! I did it to protect you!" Sakura sobbed. Naruto turned to her.

"You could have told me! I thought we were friends! I thought you never hide anything! Instead you have been hiding the real information behind every attack placed on Konoha!" Naruto said standing up.

Sakura stood there as Naruto continued blaming her.

"Why on earth did you hide everything? Did you think you can be a hero? Revealing something so late and now Sasuke is so guilty who knows if he may run away again!"

"I know." She whispered hoarsely. "I didn't want to tell you. But I finally had no choice. Madara was confusing you. He could have hurt you both. I couldn't bear seeing my own friends being hurt like that."

"Also." She continued. "I still blame myself for being such a useless woman in all the years I lived. I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving the village. And I couldn't do anything either. You don't have to worry Naruto. I still fully blame myself for everything. I hesitated to tell you not because I was selfish, it was because I was afraid our team would split up again."

With this, she ran off. Naruto stood there. Tskyomi placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is right." He said.

"She was telling the truth Naruto. You are her best friend. She could never think of harming you."

"But she hid so much from us!" Naruto protested.

"Naruto. Should she have told you years back, do you think you would be able to understand? You graduated only this year. If she told you before, who knows how Sasuke would've coped!" Sarutobi pointed out.

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment and then started shuddering. Tears ran down his cheeks. "I-I'm so confused!" He cried. "For the first time after I forgot my loneliness, I'm feeling so confused!"

Sarutobi hugged the boy to him. "It's alright little one. She was only protecting you and Sasuke. She was only trying to hold the pain within herself."

* * *

Itachi looked at the damage done to Konoha and narrowed his eyes. Just as fast as they came, they disappeared.

Shisui was injured and so was Kakashi. He himself broke his left wrist but he wasn't concerned about that. He was concerned as to how Sakura was doing.

Suddenly he spotted Sasuke running towards him.

"SASUKE!" he yelled stopping his brother. To his surprise, the young Uchiha was crying.

"Sakura..she...what the hell happened?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"My past...My future? Which one is it! I know you know Itachi! Tell me what's going on! Why the hell did you sacrifice yourself? Why did you let me try to kill Sakura?" He demanded.

Itachi widened his eyes. "H-How did you-"

"SAKURA TOLD ME!" Sasuke screamed.

'She finally said it...and it has gone wrong..' Itachi realized. "Sasuke, calm down and try to understand." He said keeping his hands on his brother's shoulders. But Sasuke brushed it off.

"Don't touch me. I'm a monster." He whispered.

"Sasuke please! You are not a monster! Anyone in your position would have-"

"Save it Itachi! Just tell me everything clearly..before I go insane." He demanded. Itachi looked at his brother and sighed. "Alright...but first..." He looked around.

"We'll need to make sure everyone is safe. In just a little moment they've..." He trailed off. Sasuke gulped as he remembered what Sakura had shown him.

The whole Konoha had been flattened to the ground by Pein's jutsu. Thousands of civilians and hundreds of Shinobi lost their lives in the war too.

He nodded slowly. Itachi clenched his fist and knocked Sasuke out. The putting him over his shoulder, made his way to the hospital where unexpected news waited.

* * *

"WHAT?" Fugaku asked.

"Sakura's parents have both been severely injured by the attack. It seems that they were the ones being aimed. Sakura's father is already in a coma while the treatment is going on. Her mother is awake. She wishes to see her daughter soon." The nurse said.

Mikoto clasped her hands over her mouth, stifling a sob while Fugaku looked down at this reply. Itachi clenched his fists and lowered Sasuke to him.

"I'm going to look for her." He announced and then, he was out.

'Damn it all...damn it all!' He mentally cursed as he ran faster throughout the town, looking for her. It would be easy to spot her since she was the only one here with pink hair. But she was nowhere to be seen.

He ran out to the forest. "SAKURA!" He yelled. "SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no reply so he ran further. He couldn't detect her chakra. Knowing her and Amaterasu, they would have probably concealed their chakra. And even without Amaterasu's help, he knew she was fully capable of doing it herself. She was an excellent stealth ninja after all.

A quiet, faraway sobbing caught his sharp hearing. He slowly walked towards the area where he found her, high up in a tree.

"Sakura.." He said appearing behind her in a split second. She turned in surprise and then hugged him.

"ITACHI NIII! I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO SPLIT MY TEAM UP! I SWEAR!" She screamed into his chest. He held her tight.

"It's okay Sakura. It's okay. They are alright. Naruto is with the hokage and Sasuke's in the hospital. He is...a bit unstable." He said softly.

"And it's my fault!" She bawled. "I was never helpful to the team! I always held them back!"

"Shh Sakura! Don't say that..ever!" He wiped her tears away. "You are a perfect example of a responsible and wonderful kunochi. If it were possible, I know I would've made you my little sister. Because I know you are worth everything of ninja."

Sakura just went on crying though. She didn't know when to stop. Itachi knew she was hurting bad. She had tried so hard to keep the bonds between her team strong but it all failed.

He knew he couldn't tell her the news now but he also knew the sooner was the better. Somehow, deep inside his heart, he knew this little girl was going to suffer after this.

"Sakura hush now...we need to go to the hospital. It's your parents. They have been severely injured. Your mother wishes to see you now."

Sakura sprang up immediately. "MOM? DAD? WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed.

Without waiting for a reply, she then ran off towards konoha, Itachi following behind.

Running through the hospital rooms, she burst into one of the rooms where she knew her parents were and then stopped dead in her tracks. Itachi looked into the room infront of her and swallowed hard.

The nurse had covered her fathers face with a large white sheet.

DEAD.

The voice rang in his mind. "Sakura..." He started but Sakura ran into the room. "DAD? DAD WAKE UP! STOP JOKING AROUND DAD PLEASE!" She screamed loudly. The doctor grabbed her arm.

"It is alright! Your mother...she is still alive...she wants to see you.." She said, trying to make the tormented girl feel better. But both Itachi and the doctor knew this was all in vain.

Sakura in response, ran to the other room she detected her mother's chakra in.

"Mom!" She gasped running into the dark room.

"My child.." Came the hoarse voice. Her mother was lying of the white bed, surrounded by machines and tubes. A steady beep came from the ECG machine.

"Oh mom I'm so sorry! I tried to make it all better...but I failed! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed burying her face into the sheets.

Her mother ran her free hand through her daughters hair. "It's fine love...it's alright...dad's in heaven now you realize that don't you? But mom is here for you. I'm not dead yet my child." She consoled her daughter.

"If only I were by your side till the end...if only..." She cried harder, blaming herself fully for what happened.

"Shh...my love please...seeing you cry is only making things worse. Smile for me love...please..." Her mother begged. Sakura tried to force herself to smile while crying her heart out.

"I'm smiling...I'm smiling...I'm smiling mom.." She cried.

"Oh Sakura..." Her mom held her daughter to her.

Itachi just watched from a distance. The scene was painful to watch. Too painful. He turned away and walked briskly to the men's room while keeping his gaze to the ground.

A hand clasped on his shoulder from behind. "Itachi..." It was Kakashi. "If you want to cry go ahead. It maybe a ninja's rule not to show his emotions but...this is an exception...this is one special girl..."

Itachi couldn't stop himself from shaking. He bit down hard on his lip as he remembered how Sasuke himself had cried the day he massacred his own clan.

"When I was four years old...the war was at its climax. I had a habit of crying easily. It was stupid and made me feel so vulnerable. Then after it stopped, I became a pacifist and vowed not to let my emotions get in the way easily. But you know something?"

He clenched his fists. "My mom told me I can cry on two conditions. If I must cry I have to do it alone or...it is the worst that happened or is happening to your loved ones...so...tell me Kakashi san...Is it...okay for me to cry now?"

Kakashi tightened his grip on Itachi's shoulder. "Yeah..."

Itachi cried then. He kept of shaking violently and it reminded Kakashi of a lonely child. To him of course, Itachi was a kid. A kid who had been wrapped in darkness before and the memories which were seeping in now.

He knew the last time Itachi ever cried was when Sasuke managed to scratch his headband on that day. This was the next. Itachi wasn't only crying for Sakura's fall...he was crying for everyone and for the unspoken emotions that resided inside him.

Suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. Itachi too turned and they saw Sakura there, looking so small, timid and vulnerable. For once in her life they've seen her, she looked helpless and lost with no way out. She looked like a little kid. An abused frightened kid.

"Mom went to sleep. She'll see me later." She said in a small voice. Her tone tugged at their hearts. She sounded so small.

"Dad's funeral will be done today right?" She asked.

Itachi bent down and hugged her. "Sure...of course. Anything you want." He said. Sakura pulled away after a while and wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry Itachi nii. Be happy." She said. This innocent statement just made him cry and hug the girl to him again. The girl who was so much like him. Torn between what to do. Unable to figure out what was the best.

"I'll be happy. I'll be happy if you are." He replied. Kakashi bent to her and hugged her as well.

"We won't ever let you be hurt again. I promise you that Sakura. I promise." He whispered.

Sakura hugged the two ANBU to her and felt glad she wasn't alone. There were still people to take care of her.

"Shisui..." The thought struck her immediately. "Shisui san...is he..."

"Shisui stopped the bloodhound. But he was seriously injured. He is sleeping now." He said and then asked half jokingly. "Always the lazy Shisui eh?"

"Yeah. Same always...always..." She started to look dizzy.

"Sakura?" Kakashi took hold of her arm. "Sakura!"

"She's burning up!" Itachi said worriedly.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Kakashi called out to her. But Sakura just closed her eyes and she fell limo to the ground.

"Sakura! Amaterasu! You are in there! Aren't you? Come out!" Itachi called.

"AMATERASU!" Kakashi yelled. But Sakura did not respond.

* * *

_"Hello?" Sakura called. She was in a place where she didn't know. There was green grass beneath her feet and the blue sky above her. Clouds floated there. But there were no birds, no animals. No trees close either._

_She saw mountains far away. 'Strange..' She thought starting to walk. Then she realized she didn't have her normal clothes on anymore. She was wearing a dress. A long flowing black dress and nothing else. Not even shoes on. _

_Her long hair flowed in the wind. "Where am I?" She wondered out loud._

_"Is this a dream? Did I die?" She sighed holding her hands up. "But this feels so real..."_

_"This is real." Came a voice._

_Sakura turned immediately. "Amaterasu!" She gasped. Amaterasu was there, in a flowing white dress. The next difference was that she had long sleeves while hers was sleeveless._

_Her black hair that flowed around reminded her of the Chinese Yin and Yang symbols. _

_"Yang?" She thought aloud._

_"And Yin." She whispered. And the moment she said this, the day turned to night and the moon rose. At the same time, Amaterasu's long black tresses turned pure white and so did her eyes. Her dress turned black.  
_

_Sakura screamed and fell back in fear._

_"Do not worry. I am just here to help you." She said._

_"What's this place?" Sakura asked picking herself up._

_Amaterasu looked around. "This is where I live. This is inside you." She said calmly._

_"HUH!" Sakura shrieked._

_"Your thoughts and feelings are pure and gentle. So calm like the ocean. But like the ocean..." She looked up at the sky. Ominous clouds hung there._

_"It changes so fast. So calm and then so dangerous to the extend death is possible." She raised her hands up and then rain poured down like hail. _

_'Death?"_

_"Sakura...you are unaware of so many. But I have the ability to read your mind. You are facing difficult times. But do what is right." She spoke softly, in riddles. _

_"I don't understand..."_

_"You will soon enough. Just don't do anything stupid. Or you will have to live in this cursed place with no emotions. A place which has ended yet still exists. I shall take your leave." She started to vanish._

_"WAIT!" Sakura yelled. But the whole world was vanishing now and she fell herself slipping into darkness._

* * *

Slowly, she opened her eyes once again to see the familiar white ceiling and greeted the antiseptic smelling air of the hospital grudgingly. She wondered what Amaterasu was telling her.

She thought about it carefully. Yin and Yang were symbols of equality. Amaterasu was both Yin and Yang. She was equal in energy she controlled. She got neither angry nor over happy. She was what they called CALM.

Sakura wondered if she herself were as Amaterasu. Suddenly what she realized made her grip the sheets with fear. She was wearing a BLACK dress. YIN. The symbol for darkness, rain and sorrow. Not happiness.

She gulped softly. Was she that tormented? Was she that unhappy now?

The door opened and she turned to see Itachi enter. He smiled sadly at her.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked. She nodded softly in response.

"Don't give me that silent treatment Sakura. You know how much I hate it." Itachi muttered taking a seat next to her bed. Sakura sat up wordlessly and wondered whether she should ask Itachi about herself.

"Sakura?" Itachi wondered why she had that troubled, thinking face. Even if the genin didn't realize it, she always bit her lower lip and frowned when thinking. And sometimes bit her thumb or nail. A habit she picked up from Tsunade.

"Itachi nii. Tell me...if I were to compare to the symbols Yin and Yang, what am I?" She asked.

Itachi was taken aback at this unexpected question. But he smiled. "Usually you are Yang I can say." he answered.

"But for now...am I Yin or Yang?"

This threw him off again. Why was she asking such strange questions? Also, he knew he had to answer her question..TRUTHFULLY.

"Y.." He hesitated. "Yin."

Sakura smiled. "I thought so." She sighed. "I wonder what I should do." Lying down again she wondered deeply whether it was a mistake to tell them the truth. Her balance inside was thrown off completely.

"Sakura. You could try mediating. It may sound stupid but it's very helpful." Itachi suggested.

"Mediating?" She realized at the Toad country or whatever place Naruto went to, the toads told him to mediate to focus the frog or toad energy that would turn him into a toad sage. Jeez...

"Ah well...I suppose I could give it a shot. But I hardly think Amaterasu would leave me alone. By the way.." She turned and looked at Itachi. "Where is Sasunoo and Tskyomi?"

"Inside their bodies." Itachi answered plainly. "they are trying to calm the two down."

"...My mother?"

"She's alright now. Her condition is improving steadily. But...the doctors said she will be in a coma for a long time now."

"...My...my father?"

"...His funeral will be conducted in three hours."

She sat up. "I don't have a funeral dress." She muttered. Itachi smiled. "My mother has some. She can lend it to you. Let's go."

Sakura nodded and jumping off the bed, followed Itachi out of the room where Kakashi waited.

"Those are some strange questions." He commented bending down. Sakura climbed on his back. "If I have any, I have to ask." She muttered as the two ANBU took off towards the Uchiha district.

"True." kakashi said. "Did you meet Amaterasu?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

* * *

The first thing Mikoto did when Sakura appeared before her was to hug her and cry.

"I'm so sorry love! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed while Shisui stood there, sad eyes watching them. he had been released from the hospital sometime after Sakura fell unconscious but was not allowed to meet her as she was in...that state, hence had to come home.

Fugaku eyed them sadly. "She has been worried sick all day for those three. When she heard what happened to Sakura's father, she was most concerned for Sakura." he said looking at Itachi and Kakashi.

Shisui just sighed. "Destiny is cruel sometimes." He said.

Kakashi frowned and motioned the other three to follow him out.

"This is a difficult time for her as we all know. But my main concern is the outcome of all this." Kakashi said once they were out of the others hearing.

"I know. Sakura is the type to be always determined but this is too much." Shisui murmured. Itachi nodded in agreement.

Kakashi shook his head. "She may end up doing something we all will regret if we aren't careful."

"What do you mean Kakashi San? You don't think that she'll go as far as to lock herself in her house and cry all day do you?" Fugaku asked. Kakashi frowned once more, a troubled look setting on his face.

"I mean suicide." He stated.

The three men widened their eyes in shock. A chilly wind blew and made the leaves fly into the air.

"What...What did you say?" Shisui whispered.

* * *

**Thank you once again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it~**

**Sorry I was delayed though. I kinda had a brief accident and then..uhh...wasn't really in the mood to update for a while and err...ehehe...I'MA BACK NOW! SO ENJOY! BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME NEE!  
**


	18. Don't do anything stupid

**In the previous chapter: Sakura is misunderstood by Naruto who thinks she purposely kept the truth from him selfishly while Sasuke becomes paranoid of himself after learning what he did to Sakura and the others. Sakura herself faces a tragedy as her father dies in the hands of Madara and her mother slips into a coma. Amaterasu gives her a riddled warning and she wonders what is it about. Meanwhile, Kakashi suspects Sakura might commit suicide...**

* * *

"What...What did you say?" Shisui whispered. His eyes were wide with disbelief. How could Kakashi even think that someone like Sakura could do such a deed to herself!

"Suicide? Sakura? It's highly unlikely." Itachi frowned.

Kakashi shook his head. "I didn't say that she may kill herself intentionally. The stress, the pain, the hatred she is facing now is all a confusing muddle in her head."

"So what you are saying is," Fugaku crossed his arms across his chest. "She may lose her sanity?"

Kakashi looked up at the sky. "If my father did...why would she not?" He closed his visible eye and then turned to them.

"Sakura has always been and still is my closest student. She like a daughter to me. Long back, I abandoned her completely and looked at Sasuke and Naruto more."

He paused a bit.

"But her actions it made me realize, even then, she was actually feeling sad and that the smile she wore was fake. She was a pro at fake emotions. She even fooled Sai and Naruto. Of course she didn't mean it but then...I am a very shrewd scarecrow."

Itachi frowned again and looked down, his hand grasping his chin and thinking hard.

"We need to supervise her after her father's funeral is done with. We must refrain her from going to missions without us."

Fugaku nodded. "I'll alert the Uchiha police and the Hokage so that we may keep an eye on her.."

Kakashi looked at Shisui and walking up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You keep keep by her side now won't you?" He asked. Shisui nodded.

"I'll do anything for my best friend. But..." He looked down.

"But?"

"Shouldn't we tell Naruto and Sasuke about this?" Shisui asked.

Kakashi looked away. ''Sasuke is the one near to completely losing his sanity. Telling him that Sakura might commit suicide will finally get him over the edge. We all know how he feels about her."

"And Naruto.." He sighed. "Naruto is just confused. He feels Sakura has done a big mistake by not telling him the truth and Madara's movement."

Shisui nodded. "It's getting late. We better get Sakura to the funeral."

Kakashi looked back at the house. "Yeah." He said.

* * *

The rain was pouring hard. Sakura slowly placed a white flower on her father's grave. Mixed with the rain, no one saw her silent tears.

When she walked back, she looked around carefully. The short invasion had killed many. The place was packed.

She clenched her fists. "I will not forgive Madara for this! I won't!" She swore under her breath.

Mikoto placed her hands on her shoulder and hugged the girl to her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It was to be expected I guess. he will stop at nothing to kill me. And I will not at him. But for now I need to take care of my mother, Sasuke and Naruto."

Mikoto nodded. She didn't say anything else. Sakura was going through tough times. But she was here to reassure her that all hope was not lost.

But for Sakura, hope was lost. There was not a ray of sunshine anywhere in her fumbled mind. All was a confusing map she could not read.

She once again thought about what Amaterasu said to her. Don't do anything stupid? Why on earth would she say that? It didn't make sense.

"I have to go now. I want to go home." She said walking away from Mikoto.

Shisui ran up to her. "I'll drop you off."

"I'll be fine."

Shisui shook his head. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you Sakura." He took her hand. "We're best friends. And I promised I'll take care of you."

Sakura nodded. "Okay then. Thank you."

The walk away to her home was silent without much talking. Occasionally Shisui made an attempt to start a conversation but all failed. Finally, he stopped walking and so did she.

"Do you...want to see Naruto and Sasuke?" He asked.

At once she nodded quickly. "Please...I want to know how they are! And-"

Shisui held his hands up. "Say no more lady." He grinned. "Let's go. Come on, come on. We have to be careful."

"Careful? Do you mean to say that we can't visit them?"

"No we can't. On the account of Naruto nearly went into the 3rd tailed state and Sasuke just...sits there." Shisui said with a smile. "Quite funny is it not?"

Sakura looked a him strangely. "Shisui? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I am 99 percent alright! The one percent means I'm not alright but then..." He leaned in towards her face and grinned wider. "That is not alright is it not even if its just one percent that I am not alright?"

"Shisui?" Sakura said.

"Oh." Shisui said and then stood up with a frown and then grinned again. "Limber."

**THUD!**

"Shisui!" Sakura bent over to his face. He was breathing.

"Thank god. But why did he fall unconscious?" She wondered out loud. "And act all strange?"

"I beg your pardon miss." A voice came out of nowhere in the empty streets. She stood up at once at this and looked around.

"Hello? Come out and face me when you speak! Whoever you are!"

She felt no chakra presence around. Concealment? But then she would've heard footsteps! There was no smell of anything either!

"Don't count on your senses when a ghost is around." The voice came again, from behind her this time. Slowly she turned her head and came face to face with a see through pale face.

Screaming she backed off and took her katana in her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa miss! Put that thing down before you lose a hair or a finger or a...hand. Or a head for that matter! Because you see, I can't feel me and so can't you!" He grinned. "Unless I wish if of course."

"Who the hell are you!" She demanded.

He clicked his tongue. "Harsh, harsh, HARSH! And fierce. I like that. Now I see why Sasuke likes you!"

"Huh?" Sakura squinted. She hadn't realized up to until now that the streets were misty.

"Oh dear. I missed on Naruto didn't I." He said while looking around the place. "This place hasn't changed since I last seen it in person! Of course it is smaller now...and creepy..." He went on mumbling to himself while inspecting the empty houses and places.

'As if you aren't creepy enough.' She thought. When he wouldn't stop looking around, Sakura began to lose her patience.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!"

"I know that. I'm a very good boy you see. If I had forgotten you, that would be a very bad thing to do considering you a lady and-"

"Please tell me.. Who _are _you?" Sakura asked still, the katana in her hand, pointing to him.

"Sorry Sakura. Got a big carried away." He said. "I just saw my home again. A man is always happy once he sees his home after thousands of years. Not that it makes sense for mortals of course but to me," He grinned. "It does!"

"Now..." The smile went off his face. "Put that sword down before you hurt yourself."

Sakura sensed threat in his voice and threw the katana on the ground. This guy had an eerie aura around him and she didn't like it. Also...how did he know her name?

"Thank you." The strange ghost bowed.

"Now that I lowered my weapon, tell me..." Sakura said, taking all in her willpower to either not attack this loony or run away. "What did you do to Shisui?"

"Nothing much. And I wouldn't have done so if he didn't suggest visiting your teammates because I have no desire to visit Naruto's loud mouth again!" He muttered turning around.

Visit Naruto? Suddenly he looked familiar. Has she seen him somewhere before?

"T...Tskyomi?" She asked hesitantly.

"Quite right. WAS Tskyomi as my sister WAS Amaterasu and my brother Sasunoo. Now we are just a bunch of ghosts," He scrunched his face up at the word. "Hitching a ride on three teenagers...once kids and then will be adults. With...kiddies. Brr!"

"Y-Your tone is different then before..."

"Do you like it?" He laughed. "Practicing being a GHOST. A friendly one."

"But Amaterasu said-"

"Yes we are and we can do those hand stuff and elements...stuff and I did tell you before that I can't feel me or neither can't you unless I wish it OR I am with Naruto. The first choice is more acceptable but I can't live on me own for long see." He said picking up a leaf which just fell on his head. "See?"

"So you can stay solid for only a few minutes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. That and, a few minutes away from Naruto and then POOF! I go! BACK! BACK I MEAN! Go back to him! Into his body! Trapped! Until he says so!" He complained angrily. "I wouldn't mind being trapped if he would shut that trap of his which talks garbage sometimes so that I wouldn't feel trapped!"

"You miss him?" Sakura asked again.

At once Tskyomi stopped talking and sighed after a long silence. "Yes girl. I miss him and his happy talk. Now," He turned around. "He barely talks to me and is tormented."

He walked towards Sakura. "I'm sorry I had to do that to your friend but I can't let you meet Naruto or Sasuke. They might harm you while still unconscious." He said in normal accent for once.

"You mean what Shisui said-"

"Yes. I made him say that. Because to stop him I had to get inside his body and shut his brain off!"

Sakura dropped her jaw. "WHAT!" She shrieked.

"Don't worry." Tskyomi said looking down at Shisui. "It's only temporary...I think." At this, Sakura raised her head up at Tskyomi with a raised eyebrow. He stared at her then then did a quick grin.

"Tell you what. If he says 'monkey' and screams, then he's alright. Until then," He loomed over her, his dark hair brushing against her face. "Don't do anything stupid."

He stood there for a while and then looked left and right without turning his head and then back at her. "Must go. Bye." He said and then he was gone.

Once Sakura snapped back to her senses, he shook her head. What the hell just HAPPENED? Some weird guy- no...GHOST!

She took a deep breath and then went over to Shisui and bent down next to him. "Shisui?" She whispered.

At once, the said boy snapped his eyes open. "MONKEYS! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed standing up and bringing out a kunai.

"Calm down Shisui! There are no monkeys here!" Sakura tried to calm him. "Wait..you are scared of monkeys?"

"NO I'M NOT! Who said that?" He threw his kunai away and putting on a calm face looked around. "What happened anyway? And why does my head hurt?" He groaned. "We were about to visit Naruto and Sasuke right? At least that's what I suggested before I blacked out right?"

"Actually I guess I'll go home. I'm feeling tired." She lied. She knew that the three siblings did not warn people for fun. And she had to heed them for her friends...and her own good.

She looked at Shisui.

"Hey Shisui? Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure flower." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. "What is it?"

She kept on looking downwards and then, her eyes turned from green to bluish purple.

* * *

"LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" Naruto roared.

Kakashi looked at his student who was tied to the hospital bed with chakra strings. Every now and then, the nine tailed cloak would envelope him and he had to be there to stop it. He turned to the sealing papers and scrolls on the table beside him and wondered how many more would he need until Naruto finally calmed down.

A while ago, he checked on Sasuke and he wasn't pleased. According to the results of his test, Sasuke was losing his sanity.

He sighed. It was to be expected of course. Sasuke was still trying to comprehend what really happened. Sasuke could not think that he would betray the village but he did because he went half insane from knowing the truth about his brother. He wasn't to blame but...

"Kakashi!" A voice bought him back from his thoughts. He turned and saw Sarutobi standing there.

"How are they?" The hokage asked.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto. "Lying would seem inappropriate at this moment so I'll say that they are worse than before. Though I know that's not what you want to hear."

Sarutobi sighed and puffed on his pipe. "Indeed."

Kakashi stood in silence for a while and then turned to Sarutobi. "If you allow me...I would like to say something Hokage Sama." He said.

"Go ahead."

Kakashi looked down. "Don't you think that if Sakura meets them, they'll calm down? She might be able to explain it clearly to them. I know they aren't it the condition to listen but it's worth a shot in my view."

Sarutobi walked closer to the door to see Naruto. The doctors were having a hard time keeping him down. The anesthetic worked for only a few minutes and then he re-awoke.

"I don't think so." Tskyomi said appearing. "I know Naruto and I know that he won't listen."

Followed by him, Sasunoo and Amaterasu appeared beside him.

All three looked alike save for some features. Amaterasu's black hair was straight and long, Sasunoo's was spiked (similar to Uchiha Madara) and Tskyomi's was short and messy. (A bit like Shisui's but longer and more spiky)

Amaterasu was wearing a long, white Kimono, Sasunoo had a black body suit on with a blue, saumari-like Armour on and Tskyomi was wearing a black yukata with a large reddish-orange coat.

"Sakura herself needs time to calm down. She may look and sound sane but..." Amaterasu sighed."She is in conflict with what to do."

"We can't interfere with her thoughts. We may change something important." She continued. "I hope you understand this Kakashi."

Kakashi just looked at Naruto.

"Listen I know you're just about or more than worried for the boy and the other two than we are and will ever be." Tskyomi said.

The ex Jounin didn't answer. He just walked away from them. But hardly he had taken a couple of steps, he spotted Itachi come running. Before he could say anything, he heard Tskyomi and Sasunoo say something.

"Amaterasu! What is wrong!" Sarutobi asked.

Amaterasu was holding her head and wavering. "Sakura..." She said.

Kakashi widened his eyes and turned to Itachi. "Sakura! Where is she?" He demanded.

"Shisui...he was found unconscious on the street near her house. When I woke him up, he told me that Sakura had struck him after asking him for a favor and then the last thing he remembered was her running off." Itachi gasped once he came to a halt. "We both searched everywhere! She's gone! I came here hoping-"

Amaterasu stood up. "She's run away! I can feel her chakra presence moving away!" She said alarmed.

"Lead the way Amaterasu!" Kakashi said.

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll arrange ANBU squads immediately!" He went off.

"This way! Hurry!" Amaterasu started and started flying. Sasunoo and Tskyomi waved them off.

"She has dug her own grave." Sasunoo spoke for the first time.

Tskyomi found it wise to not comment on it for he knew, interfering would only worsen the situation.

* * *

Sakura looked behind. They were behind her!

"I can't let them catch me! I can't!" She said. The pain was going back to her head and her chest.

"Ugh!" She slowed down as she felt her vision go blurry. 'NO! I must escape! They'll catch me! I'll have to escape! I don't deserve to live here!' She thought running faster.

'It was me who is to blame for my mother's condition! It was me to hurt Naruto and Sasuke! I can't live with this guilt!'

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" She yelled. Suddenly, kunai flew to her way. She dodged them, missing by a hair's breadth.

"Yes." A figure stepped out of the shadows. "You don't."

Sakura widened her eyes in horror. "M-Madara!"

The next thing she knew, there was sharp pain on her neck and then, the world faded to black.

"They did tell you not to do anything stupid didn't they?" Madara asked her unmoving form. Then laughed, his laugh echoing through the empty forest.


	19. Kidnapped!

**In the previous chapter: Kakashi suspects that Sakura may commit suicide and he and the Uchiha prepare themselves to be on guard should she do something like that. After the funeral, Shisui offers to walk Sakura home and before he can suggest to visit her teammates, he is overtaken by the ghost of Tskyomi who supposedly shuts his brain down and tells her 'Not to do anything stupid' before going off again. Despite the warnings, she flees from Konoha finally overtaken with guilt and sorrow, before Madara kidnaps her.**

* * *

Naruto snapped his eyes open. He felt...odd. Looking around, he saw that the chakra strings were still there, bound to his limbs. He wasn't surprised at that. He was surprised as to why he suddenly felt calm.

But the _calmness _was followed by a heavy feeling of dread and fear. The first thing that came into his mind was how Sakura was. 'I shouldn't be thinking about her...she lied to herself. I told her before that she shouldn't lie...' He thought.

But he still couldn't get rid of the feeling of fear. Something had gone horribly wrong.

'Hey! Hey Tskyomi! You here!' He asked.

_'Yes..." _he sounded sad.

'C-Can you see if Sakura Chan is okay?'

_'Finally opened your heart up to her? Ready to forgive her for no mistake she committed?'_

'...Tskyomi...I felt sad she didn't trust me-'

_'Naruto! She was doing it for your own protection!'_

'My protection? What protection? She could've-"

_'Your are missing the point here! Think about it! If you were back in the past when everything was perfect as if was...do you think you'd tell Sasuke he was a murderer? Do you think you would tell Sakura that she nearly got killed by her love?_'

In his now, calm mind, Naruto began to understand slowly from her viewpoint. Of course she wouldn't want to. All she wanted was their happiness. She found how to and gave it to them. The problem was that Madara escaped from his time to hers.

'Oh..oh no...' He thought.

_'Finally making sense?' _Tskyomi muttered.

'What have I done?...I...I have to apologize!' He started to call Sarutobi. Instead of him, Shizune entered.

"W-Where's the hoka-"

"He's arranging a mission to retrieve Sakura." She answered, cutting him off.

Naruto widened his eyes as his blood ran cold. Retrieve? Did that mean...that she...she had...

"Sakura Chan...where is she?" he asked.

Shizune bit on her lower lip as if hesitating.

"Release the binds...and tell him...and Sasuke." Sasunoo's voice appeared. Sasuke was out of his sealed room, right beside her. She knew Sasunoo had broken through the jutsu through Sasuke.

Shizune released the chakra strings on Naruto's hand and watched as he stood up.

"Now tell us...what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"She...she ran away." Shizune avoided their shocked faces.

"This...this is all my fault." Naruto fell back on the bed and sat their as he stared at his feet. Sasuke clenched his hands together and frowned heavily, his sharingan flashing on.

"Since when?"

"Since her father's funeral. She was going home with Shisui...when she knocked him out with the eye technique she learned from Amaterasu..and fled. While following her, Amaterasu suddenly lost her track of chakra and says she has been kidnapped..."

"Block her chakra? Only Madara can do that!" Sasuke snapped. Then his eyes widened in realization. "No...it couldn't..."

Shizune looked down. "We are doing everything we can. Every now and then Amaterasu feels faint and pain. She says...that she is undergoing torture and if we don't find her...Madara will probably...probably..." The word was on the tip of her tongue.

"Probably what!" Naruto yelled losing his patience. Shizune flinched as she saw that his eyes already had specks of red in it.

"Kill her."

The words froze their blood. They didn't move as they allowed the information to slowly sink in. Their state had drove her guilty and almost insane...before she attempted to run away and was kidnapped by Madara who had been after her life all this time...starting from the days of the academy until now.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's scream shattered the silence that prevailed the room.

* * *

**_TWACK!_**

"Gah!" Sakura gasped as the masked Uchiha punched her in the stomach. He then strolled across the room and picked up her katana.

"Very artistic designs if I say so." He said calmly, looking at the severely injured kunochi. Her hands were bound by his special chakra ropes, to the walls opposite to her sides. Even her legs were bound though their weren't necessary since she was in no condition to run...scratch that...MOVE. Besides, they held her above the ground and made it easier for him to torture her.

"Tell me Sakura. Will your disappearance make the third call his ANBU out to search for you? But I wonder how they'll be able to find you." He looked at the chakra resistor fixed to her stomach, cutting off all her chakra.

"That's...a good thing." She whispered. "At least you won't...harm them..."

Madara laughed loudly. "I am almost never amused but you have now cracked me up! You are in a condition that if you were anyone else, would be pitifully wailing to be let go!"

He turned serious. "Tell me about Amaterasu's scrolls Sakura! Where have you hid her scrolls! I want her brother's scrolls too!"

"Like hell I'll tell you." She choked.

Madara slapped her. "That chakra resistor works only for a few hours and you better tell me where the scrolls are! If you don't I'll kidnap Sasuke and Naruto too! After that you can see your mother die slowly and painfully! Then I'll burn your village down to the ground!"

"You already have...me as a captive. Why not use me and get Konoha's information?" She chuckled, knowing that Madara's forces were yet too weak to launch a full assault on Konoha. She also knew that he was aware that she had well prepared the village. Also, she had warned the hokage not to reveal anything, even if she was on the brink of death.

"Your teammates have abandoned you Sakura. Why then would you strive so hard to protect them?"

"Because I care for them. I love my village and my people." She glared at the him angrily. "And I will not let you of all people harm them."

Madara turned to her. Even if she couldn't see his face, she knew he was scowling. Taking a katana and walked over to her calmly and then, stabbed her in the stomach.

* * *

"God damn it!" Amaterasu cursed as she felt a numbing pain in her stomach. Sasunoo and Tskyomi eyed her worriedly while Naruto gritted his teeth. Sasuke flinched visibly.

"Pakkun! Her scent! Have you picked it up?" Kakashi asked to which, the dog shook his head.

"D-Damn." Amaterasu muttered. "Without me she won't be able to hold off much longer..."

Sasuke frowned. 'After all these years...she must have absorbed a little chakra right? Even if her chakra is cut off...that would only mean she cannot do any jutsu... but the chakra source is still trapped within her body...'

He widened his eyes. 'It would mean, it would be easier to track her down since her chakra isn't spread. I'll need similar chakra...' He turned to Sasunoo.

"You ... Tskyomi and Amaterasu have the same chakra type right?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasunoo answered. "We are equally powerful. Just because I am the middle child, Amaterasu is the eldest and Tskyomi the youngest, doesn't mean our powers differ."

Kakashi noticed then, that the three were pretty much equal in height and structure. Same complexion, same hair color and eyes, _almost _similar personalities with a bit of difference.

"You are triplets. Nonidentical triplets." He stated, making everyone turn to him.

"Precisely. That is the reason our chakra is the same." Sasunoo did a small smirk.

"That's great." Sasuke smirked along with him. But his one was somewhat cold.

Itachi looked up curiously.

"If Sakura has had Amaterasu inside her all this while, that would mean she had absorbed a lot of her chakra. It must be stored in her body." He stated.

"So?" Shisui raised an eyebrow.

"So," Sasuke stood up from the chair and crossed his hands over his chest. "We can concentrate our chakra together and trace her."

"That will be risky." Amaterasu interrupted softly. "Very risky."

Naruto frowned. "What's the risks?' He asked.

Amaterasu winced again clutching her left arm before raising her head. "You both may lose the perfect control over your chakra's. The moment our life orb forms entered and absorbed into your body, you regained perfect chakra control. Losing it may trigger some unknown problems. Most likely though...quick chakra loss."

Naruto burst out laughing, making everyone jump slightly. "That's it?" He stood up. "I don't care what it takes!" His eyes flashed red. "We're gonna get Sakura Chan back no matter what!"

He looked down. "We let her down." He said softly. "We really let her down. And we she is the one paying the price." He clenched his fists. "I'll never forgive myself...I will never."

"I picked up her chakra trail." Sasuke suddenly announced. Everyone widened their eyes in amazement and shock. Itachi particularly was taken aback. How did he manage to do it?

As if in answer to their questions. Sasuke turned slowly.

"Y-You..." Kakashi said softly as he watched a trail of blood run down his left eye. The sharingan comma's had combined together.

He watched them with his mangekyo sharingan. "Well? Let's go!"

* * *

The torture session had paused for a while. Sakura was still suspended above the ground, her open wounds still bleeding. She was losing blood fast.

At a series of slow footsteps toward her, she looked up and saw a male with long blond hair and blue eyes approach. At first she thought it was Naruto but then realized that he was Deidara. The partner of Sasori whom she had killed long back. He looked young. Around 15 maybe?

He had in his hand a rice ball. "Here." He extended it towards her mouth. "I maybe Akatsuki but I am not heartless yeah."

She refused to open her mouth and just looked down. Deidara took a seat beside her. "Should I call Konan? She has a few knowledge of medical jutsu. She maybe able to prevent the hemorrhage yeah." He asked.

"Why? Have you come to mock me?" She asked softly raising her head slightly.

"Hm? No. Why do you ask yeah?" He looked at her.

"It isn't in your rules to help a prisoner." She stated.

At this, the blond laughed out loud. "We don't follow any rules yeah. At least that's what i know so far."

"So far?" She looked at him.

"I joined today." He said.

"Joined? Or forced to?" She knew that back in her original time, Deidara had been forced to join Akatsuki by Itachi. The former raised an eyebrow before flashing her a smile.

"Forced to yeah. By a red head who claimed his art was better than mine. That plant guy told me to keep an eye on you. Seeing that you looked hungry, I thought I'd bring you something to eat." He held up the onigiri.

"I want to see my teammates and village again. Not food." She didn't even look at the rice ball.

"Hm? Even in this state you are worried for your friends? You should be worried about yourself."

"I don't care what happens to me. I am half dead anyway." She laughed sorrowfully. "I have done a mistake by not telling them the truth and I am paying the price for it. I shouldn't have let them down..."

Deidara eyed the pinkette and sighed. "What did you do?" He asked.

"You know for an Akatsuki you talk a lot. I expected them to be cold, heartless and un caring." She said softly, avoiding the question. Deidara smirked.

"Probably some like Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu are. But others avoid fights as much as possible. Our goal is to capture the tailed beasts after all yeah." He said.

"Then why concerned about my well being?" She asked.

"You are a human yeah. You are not targeted for our goals. It's just the leader is keeping you captive for unknown reasons yeah. Besides I am not that heartless though I admit I killed some people to steal this kekkei genkai yeah."

He held his hand up to reveal the mouths.

"I wanted people to appreciate my art yeah. When they didn't...it kind of made me angry and that anger made me do what I did and became a terrorist bomber before being joined into this organization today yeah."

"You won't enjoy your time here. The true Akatsuki created long ago by Yahiko was for peace. The new one is to create chaos and war in the name of peace." She muttered.

"You seem to know a lot about Akatsuki." He stated looking at her curiously. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Hn."

"Were you a former member?"

She wondered why he thought that. But then, she had a good knowledge of this cursed organization and anyone would think that. She shook her head.

"But one of my teammates was. Long ago."

"Who was he yeah?"

"You won't know."

"Tell me yeah."

"You know the phrase...curiosity killed the cat?"

"Tough nut you are yeah. Anyway, why did leader imprison you?"

She closed her eyes. He probably meant Pein, the acting leader.

"To bring out information."

"What information yeah. Be a little more specific."

"About my village, my powers and my teammates."

Deidara looked at her carefully. She was clearly more dead than alive anyway.

"Why won't you tell him and stop your torture. I thought they turned their back on you when you finally told them them the truth?"

"Because...I still love them."

"Eh..." Deidara looked her her, surprised and confused. They turned their back on her when she needed understanding and she still loved them?

"I was given a chance...to make up for my past mistakes. I used to be a crybaby who followed a boy around and didn't care about my teammates. I didn't understand the meaning of being a kunochi...a shinobi."

A tear drop fell down from her eyes, followed by another.

"The person I loved tried to kill me and my teammate and best friend. I was so confused. He betrayed our village and became a traitor all for revenge and hate."

She was crying now, wondering why she was sharing all this with the enemy. But she couldn't stop blaming herself.

"I was given a second chance to mend things. I succeeded for a while and made them all happy. The guy I like..." She did a small smile. "And my best friend were very close. My sensei paid more attention to me. It was...paradise...but only for a long time."

"I messed it up...and now they hate each other again...I am such a fool...and idiot...the least I can do is to die here happily without selling out the secrets I am trying to protect."

"That's very noble." A deep voice echoed, making Deidara jump slightly and Sakura look up. They saw a shadow in front of them with rinnegan eyes glowing in the dark. "Deidara, leave. Thank you for keeping an eye on her."

"No problem yeah." He kept the onigiri near her and flashing her an apologetic look, left the room.

Pein stepped out of the shadows. Sakura didn't look at him. She knew that he was just another victim misled by Madara. He wanted to make the word forget pain by unleashing a hatred so hard people would not want war again.

"Your thinking of the world is the same as my sensei Jiraya. Or so as Madara told me." He said.

"Naruto helped me. He helped me all those years." She knew Madara had made him aware that she was from the future.

"The Kyuubi host has a special past Sakura. So are all the other hosts. They think of the world differently because of the hate they receive.""

"Not Naruto." She smiled. "Naruto is special in his own way. He...will definitely make a difference to the world. He did. And he will make a difference again. A bigger one that before."

Frowning slightly, Pein turned as he heard a soft clapping. Mockery. Madara made his way over to her, grinning.

"You sure know how to lecture my subordinates. I trust you still have enough information to talk about the scrolls?"

"Go to hell." She spat. Madara sighed and bought out a handful of kunai and sit down in front of her.

"This is going to take a long time." He muttered as he began throwing the kunai at the girl, as though as she was a dart board. He avoided her face and vital points. He was going to kill her slowly and painfully.

Pein narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched her flinch and utter cries in pain and turning away, left the room to leave the torture session to Madara.

"Isss she in there?" The voice made him stop and turned to the pale person in front of him.

"Orochimaru." He acknowledged.

"Madara told me to go ssee her and torture her. Where isss she?"

Pein looked behind him and Orochimaru followed the path.

Madara looked up and smirked under his mask as Orochimaru entered. He saw shock cross Sakura's face.

"In case you forgot, Orochimaru was a member was Akatsuki before Itachi joined." He said. "Master of torture is his nickname."

Orochimaru looked deep into her eyes and she screamed.

* * *

Amaterasu stopped and bent over clutching her head. "Orochimaru. He has taken over her torture. Genjutsu." She whispered.

Sasuke frowned and stopped running and stood on branch observing her.

"Orochimaru...he is still in Akatsuki." Itachi said. "He must be working with Madara."

Naruto's red eyes narrowed and turned to Sasuke. "Did her chakra flow stop completely!"

Sasuke looked around carefully, not wanting to miss out on any faint chakra. He saw a glimpse of blue green chakra then, to his left.

"This way!" He ran and the team followed.

"Sakura can handle genjutsu. It's her talent." Kakashi stated as he ran alongside with Sasuke. "Just like Rin. Even physical torture."

"What can't she handle?" Shisui asked.

"Mental torture. Orochimaru is known for playing with people's minds. He may try to change her opinion about us but knowing Sakura...she will hold on as long as she can."

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and looked around alarmed. "I can't detect her chakra anymore!" He said.

"W-What!" Naruto looked at him.

"It disappeared." A bead of sweat ran down the Uchiha's temple.

"Sasuke, switch your mangekyo off." Sasunoo frowned. He obliged, hesitantly and Sasunoo closed his eyes and bought his hands out in front of him. A ball of chakra gathered in his hands.

They all thought it was a rasengan but then it exploded and went off in many directions around him. Soon, a bright light emitted from the direction where they were following, a bit more to the left.

"There." Sasunoo said. "Its...a two day journey across by our speed."

"T-Two days? By then S-Sakura chan will..."

Sasunoo looked at him. "Who said we _have _to travel by two days? Now that the jutsu has pointed out exactly where she is..we can teleport near there. Only near there though."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"If he realizes we have found her...he will kill her immediately." Tskyomi said softly.

Sasunoo nodded. "We need to get back inside your bodies. He isn't aware that we are able to communicate face to face." With this, the two spirits disappeared inside Sasuke and Naruto.

"Kakashi. I'll borrow your body for now." Amaterasu said. The copy ninja nodded and Amaterasu disappeared. Kakashi felt his chakra significantly increase.

_'Lets go. We'll be able to teleport of about one or two miles away and then you'll need to conceal your chakra. Alright?' _Amaterasu's voice said inside him. Kakashi nodded.

"Brace yourselves." Sasuke said and closed his eyes. The group followed and felt the ground beneath them move. After it stopped, along with a sudden drop in temperature, they opened their eyes, to see white.

"S-Snow?" Shisui looked up to the grey sky that was crying frozen tears.

"Hm. The land of snow. Of course he'd bring her here. It's the least place anyone would suspect." Shisui frowned and looked at Itachi. "Can you see her?"

Itachi activated his sharingan and looked around. "Her chakra is all around this place."

Naruto sniffed the air and growled dangerously. "Blood...I smell her blood." He growled.

"She must've put up a fight. But..."Itachi started.

"But?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Her chakra is too fresh here. She was recently bought here. Knowing Madara," He looked at them all. "He'd probably take her to the land of rain. While the teleportation jutsu, we passed there for a split second and felt her chakra."

"Meaning she maybe either here or there." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

Itachi nodded.

Silence prevailed the group until Shisui sighed.

"Then how about this?" He turned to Kakashi. "You, Sasuke and Itachi stay here. Naruto and I will go back to the village of rain. Kyuubi will help us infiltrate. Won't you?"

"Ouch." Naruto said and then grinned. "He says as long as I keep my mouth shut and stop calling him an angry kitty he would."

"Good thinking. you have some sense after all." Itachi smirked.

Shisui chuckled. "I am older than you and am like your big brother figure." He said and then looked at the team. "Let's hope we find her!"

"HAI!"

'Just wait Sakura! I'm coming for you!' Sasuke thought.


	20. Interview episode 2

**Sanashii: I know, I know. It's been a while! And interview time is here once more! Though that's an excuse because I can't think of any new ideas...EHM! Anyhow! In this interview, the ones who will be interviewing are:**

**Jun Hirasami as Jun and Dutchy Puppy as Inuzu! ENJOY!**

**Jun: Where is the portal thing?**

**Sanashii: -snaps fingers and a portal appears- Bye bye. THAT'S ALL! CAMERA MEN! SHIFT LOCATION TO KONOHA ASAP!**

* * *

_**Jun: Hello and welcome to the show! In this episode, I will be interviewing 1 member of the Akatsuki while Inuzu San will be interviewing 1 of Suna shinobi! **_

_**Inuzu: Yeah well I'm off! ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Interview 3: Kisame Hoshikage.**_

_**Jun: So Kisame San! How does it feel like to be in Akatsuki? **_

_**Kisame: To be truthful, it's a bore. It's not fun around here and Itachi usually prevents me from brutally torturing my victims to death. **_

_**Jun: So why don't you quit Akatsuki?**_

_**Kisame: Because then I won't get to battle with people. Also, travelling and battling with tailed beasts are quite fun.**_

_**Jun: I see. So Akatsuki is no fun at all?**_

_**Kisame: Hm..I wouldn't say that. There are a couple of amusements here. Like Hidan's and Kakuzu's trying to kill each other when they know they are almost immortal, and Deidara trying to blow up Tobi.**_

_**Jun: Is that it?**_

_**Kisame: Well yes.**_

_**Jun: Alright. So tell me, we heard from people that unlike most duos of Akatsuki, you and Itachi get along quite well. Is that true?**_

_**Kisame: Yes indeed. Itachi San is very polite, powerful, dangerous and sometimes, kind. We respect each other and put our strategies together to finish off enemies. Though he prefers not to fight usually.**_

_**Jun: Any reason for that?**_

_**Kisame: For one reason, Itachi San lacks stamina. The other reason, he hates torturing people. I think he is sort of a pacifist but then, I don't know why he killed his whole family off. The third reason, I'm not sure.**_

_**Jun: So you have high stamina, that's why you prefer long battles?**_

_**Kisame: You got that right! That's our only difference though. We get along quite well.**_

_**Jun: Itachi is really good looking too. Any troubles with girls when on missions?**_

_**Kisame: ...Yes...they all flock around Itachi. After all...I have blue skin... (starts sulking)**_

_**Jun: That really bothers you doesn't it...**_

* * *

_**Interview 4: Kankuro**_

_**Inuzu: So your name is Kankuro right?**_

_**Kankuro: Yeah. Gaara's older bro.**_

_**Inuzu: I see. So you do you feel like being Gaara's older bro?**_

_**Kankuro: Uh...let's see...I used to be terrified of him. He was a ruthless killer and he cared nothing about bonds. But then Naruto popped into the picture and now he's a good person...almost.**_

_**Inuzu:...**_

_**Kankuro: But yeah. I feel proud of being his older brother. He's a really good person at heart.**_

_**Inuzu: If there was anything you could change in Gaara what would it be?**_

_**Kankuro: Uh...to make him smile once in a while...more than often. He looks nice when he smiles. But his emotionless face... -twitches-**_

_**Inuzu: But I think he looks just adorable with an emotionless face like that!**_

_**Kankuro: SAYS YOU!**_

_**Inuzu: Says everyone at the studio.**_

_**Kankuro: WHATEVER! **_

_**Inuzu: Okay then. So, what are your hobbies?**_

_**Kankuro: Spending time with my puppets of course!**_

_**Inuzu: Temari told me that you spend too much time with them! She said no one would be your friend if you keep on talking to them like that!  
**_

_**Kankuro: Don't be ridiculous! My puppets are wonderfully mine! They live I say! Sasha...tell them you are forever mine? -Takes out puppet-**_

_**Inuzu: Kankuro...you will remain forever alone if you continue this...**_

* * *

_**Sanashii: -reading a book-**_

_**Sakura: -pokes- PSST! WE'RE LIVE!**_

_**Sanashii: EEP! -drops book and turns to camera- Sorry people! I was reading Icha Icha paradise so I got distracted! So, we are ready to start interview right?**_

_**Inuzu: We finished it half an hour ago...**_

_**Jun: You weren't paying attention...**_

_**Sanashii: I MISSED IT?**_

_**Jun: Dont worry, we have the recording.**_

_**Inuzu: Until next time!**_

_**Sanashii: H-HEY! WAI- Zp!**_


	21. THE PEINS!

It was a beautiful day. Sakura was walking through Konoha with a smiling face.

"YO SAKURA CHAN!"

Sakura gasped as she felt his arms around her. "BAKA NARUTO!" She yelled. "DON'T DO THAT! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!'

"Sorry." He grinned drawing back.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are...DOING?"

Naruto screamed and took several steps back as as Sasuke appeared. She blinked. "Hello Sasuke!"

"Hn." He stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"So what are we gonna do today?" She asked.

"I don't know...but I'll think of something up...as soon as Sasuke teme stops glaring at me...CUT IT OUT!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned her head around and saw Sasuke just staring off into the distance.

She turned back. "What Naruto? You are imagining things again!"

"No I'm no- THERE HE GOES AGAIN!" Naruto pointed. Sakura turned again, only to find Sasuke playing with a leaf. She raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto..."

"CUT IT OUT TEME!" Naruto yelled. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING DATTEBYO!"

He stopped and Sakura froze. "Eh..." He blinked. "Where'd that word come from again? DANG I KNOW I HEARD THAT WORD SOMEWHERE!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. You'll...remember soon..." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah..am I hope I'll be able to shake the feeling of guilt of something bad I don't remember I did. Hm...did I steal something from Itachi or what?"

Sakura just smiled...and continued to lie calmly. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask him."

~.~.~.~

_Twack_

Orochimaru snickered. "She's completely tormented on the inside." He said. "My work is done."

Madara smirked and he walked in steady steps close to her until he was up to her face. He raised it up. She was trapped in her own world.

"Well Sakura...remembering the good times are we?"

She didn't answer.

Her blood had dried up during the session. But the physically made wounds were there...and now the mental ones as well.

"I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto will be fine. Sasuke will recover easily."

Tears started to come out of her eyes.

"And Naruto...your best friend...I wonder if he will ever forgive you. Always at your side...all you did was push him aside...right?"

"Stop..." She whimpered as the tears started to fall again. Chuckling, Madara took out three vials of salty liquid, slightly tinged with red.

"Three vials of your tears. I'd love to show this to your 'friends' Now the fourth." he laughed cruelly as he placed it under her chin and watched the tears run down and slowly drip into it.

"I wonder...what would happen if your mother would..."

"NO! STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" She screamed.

"Then tell me where the scrolls are!"

"NO!"

He sighed in frustration. "You are displeasing me once more. You know what happens when I get displeased right?" He smirked. "Unfortunately your level of crying isn't enough."

He took out a long, blunt knife and then began to slowly drag it across her stomach. She began to cry in pain. He snickered as he drove in deeper and watched the dark red liquid escape once more and start dripping to the blood stained ground beneath her.

"PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!'

"If you want the torture to end, tell me the location of the scrolls!" Madara hissed. She shook her head fervently, crying all the same.

He sighed and walking to one end of the room, picked up a bucket. "Sakura, do you know what's in this?" He asked with a slow and mocking tone, added with false sweetness.

Sakura stared at the bucket, unblinking.

"It is a mixture of lemon juice, vinegar and salt." He grinned. "All that blood needs to be washed off don't you think?"

He watched her eyes widen and then she screamed, trying to move.

Oh well. Nothing to lose.

He threw the liquid all over her and watched her squirm and thrash around, scream after scream erupting from her lips. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"You think that burns." Said masked man chuckled as he pulled out a match and lit it. "Wait until you feel this little girl."

Then he bent in front of her face. She froze as she stared at the matchstick, eyes completely fixed to the flame. He grinned behind his mask. "You know, I don't suppose you'll get out of this alive and I don't suppose you know my story."

He head bowed as he said this. He knew that her hope of any rescue (if she wanted any) was gone. He could see that her will to live has almost faded to nearly nothing.

"What if I tell you...that I'm not Madara?"

Her head snapped up in shock and surprise. The look was then replaced with an anguished face as he held the burning match to her salt, vinegar and lemon juice covered wrist.

* * *

"Dammit." Naruto growled.

"So she isn't here?" Kakashi asked.

The Kyuubi host shook his head, a furious look on his face. "I can't...I can't believe this! DAMMIT!" He cursed.

Kakashi looked down at the Rain village from the bird summoning. "Well...we have to go back then."

Shisui frowned. "Hold on, I'm getting a message from Sasuke." He said as he pressed the receiver attached to his collar. "This is bad. She is not at the Snow Country."

"Then where!? Where is she!?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

At the voice, the three turned and saw an orange headed person staring at them. His face was pierced in several places and a strange loop shape for his eyes.

_'Kakashi...' _Amaterasu spoke from Kakashi's consciousness. _'I'll take over.'_

Kakashi let her take over his mind.

"Pein." She said.

"That voice...Amaterasu." Pein narrowed his eyes.

"...Where is Sakura?"

"Thats none of your business."

"IT IS! WHERE IS SHE!?" Naruto yelled.

"...I can tell you that she isn't here or the snow village." He smirked.

"WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Naruto yelled.

"Either way...you need to leave now." Pein stated. "Or would you like me to force you?"

"DAMN YOU! I WON'T LEAVE IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHERE SAKURA CHAN IS!" Naruto roared. Red was already tinting his eyes. "I have failed her...I won't fail her again!"

"...So be it." Pein said. "But I won't battle you. I got more important things to attend to. Rather...I would if you fight my other paths..."

In a burst of smoke on a high building then, appeared 3 more Pein's, hair and eyes resembling the original one.

"Meet...Animal path...Preta Path...and Human path..."

The three landed in front of the original Pein. "Good luck." He wished before he disappeared.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Well then...WHO'S UP FOR A FIGHT!?"

* * *

**Animal Path: The Pein which can summon various animals at will.**

**Preta Path: The path which absorbs an infinite number of chakra in any form.  
**

**Human Path: The path which can read minds and remove souls of others.  
**


	22. I won't fail this time

**Hello everyone! Been a long time! I apologize for not updating for nearly a month. The problem was my laptop was broken. And now I'm back! **

**My writing style has a bit changed so...yeah. ^^ And honestly, I have no idea where this fic is going right. No specific ending in mind either. -sighs- Anyhow! Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

* * *

A blond haired, blue eyed male scanned the halls quickly. Moving forward, he began taking brisk steps, scanning around him all the while. He heard explosions going on above, and he knew a battle was on.

Sasori Danna, his partner and rival in art, had told him that the Leader was fighting their captive's teammates who had come to rescue her. Apparently they were about to explore the place. It was by sheer luck that Madara had placed chakra blockers above their underground hideout. Or so it seemed at first until Amaterasu's chakra picked up the faint traces of chakra Sakura emitted from extreme torture.

Natural defense which she had installed in the pinkette so that she can rush to her aid.

Deidara was surprised that her teammates had actually come to rescue her. From what she told him, it seemed like the girl did so many mistakes, they were SUPPOSED to leave her be.

SUPPOSED TO.

And yet they didn't.

The defected Iwa shinobi could not think why they would rush to her aid. Guilt? Need? So that she wouldn't give out village secrets? ...Love?

A frown marred his forehead as he slowed his pace down. All his life, he had not known that term very well. When he was but, a child of 4, his mother passed away in an unknown illness, which led to his father abandoning him. Just because he couldn't raise his own son on his own.

And yet the Kage took pity on him and bought him under his care and taught him most of what he knew. And yet, he didn't believe in him. That foolish old man had gone as far as to restrain his chakra as to stop him from becoming a true shinobi.

And in retaliation...

He bought one of his hands up to his face. The tongue licked the sets of teeth before going back inside.

...He had stolen their famous kekkei genkai, defected from the village and became a terrorist bomber. No one approved of his art after all.

Shaking his head, he continued walking, increasing his pace. His feet were leading him to the torture room. The sane part of the missing nin's brain, told him that he shouldn't be concerned about the girl.

He shouldn't bother himself with it. He'd rather be arguing with his new partner on whose art is better.

And yet, he couldn't but feel he should at least see her. Torture session should have stopped now. And with the battle overhead, Orochimaru and Madara probably had left as well.

An explosion and a rumble within the walls made him stop for a second. So it had gotten intense had it?

Turning left, he walked through the tunnels quickly until he saw the door appear. Sighing, he slowed his pace down as he arrived at it. Slowly twisting the knob, he opened it and peered inside.

A normal person would have gotten teary eyed, if not puking on spot at the very sight of the dimmed room.

Blood sprayed around the room. Torture materials strewn all over the floor, as well as clinging to the girl's flesh. The smell of burning human meat prevailed in the air.

But Deidara had seen torture, smelled burning flesh. He had, of course, been a terrorist bomber...

Closing the door behind him, he approached the girl who was now lying motionless on the floor , face away from him. The thought that she maybe dead made him walk faster to her.

Bending down, he paused briefly before cautiously touching her arm with fingers. It was cold. He flipped her to face him. She didn't respond at all. Her face was deathly pale, eyes closed.

Dried blood was flaking off near the lips.

"Hey..." He said quietly, shaking her.

She didn't respond.

"HEY!" The blond shook her harder. When no evident response came, he checked her pulse. None.

She didn't have a pulse. No pulse...it meant she was dead.

It was to be expected after all. After all that torture, it was evident she would die, sooner or later. But Deidara somehow felt slightly disappointed. Unhappy? Perhaps. He had wanted to talk to her a bit more. She made him think, this little girl.

Absorbed in his thoughts as he was, he failed to notice that the door opened and someone entered before silently shutting it. Said person walked up quietly to the long haired shinobi before stopping behind him and calling his name out in a quiet, but authoritative voice.

He jumped, and turned around quickly. "SASORI DANNA! DON'T _DO _THAT!" He yelled.

The red head just stared with a blank face, though he was amused on the inside. He spared a look at the girl. "Why are you here? Were so so absorbed in your task that you let your guard down? You do realize that could get you killed here."

"...I don't know. Just felt like talking to her yeah..." The bomber responded quietly, ignoring his senior's piece of slight scolding. He watched his Danna bend down and caress her cheek before checking her pulse and then placed two fingers on her throat and closed his eyes briefly. Then he drew them back.

"No good." He gave out a bit of a sigh.

"I know yeah. I was actually looking forward to talking to her and-"

"I cannot make her a puppet while she's alive." there was disappointment in his voice as the puppeteer stood up. "Shame. She would have made a wonderful addition to my collection..."

"Wait...what?" Deidara blinked once, twice before turning to the pinkette. "She's...alive?"

"Not very much. Probably will die soon." Sasori said quietly. "Without enough blood that is. Also she hasn't eaten or drunk anything since her arrival. Its only her chakra that is keeping her alive. I don't know how long she'll be able to hold-"

A slight rasp coming from her made him stop talking. They stared at her carefully.

"Kill me..."

"Huh?" Deidara blinked.

"Kill me...end this..." She whispered.

So she was awake all this while? Sasori was impressed by the feat. Sure she was unable to move right now. But keeping conscious after all that was truly remarkable. He wished to see her in battle. There had to be some way...

"I will help you instead." Sasori offered, a sadistic smirk on his face. It made his blond companion uncomfortable and yet, was happy that Sakura was going to be saved.

"I am going to heal you up...and send you to the battle going on ahead...where your teammates are fighting for you."

Eyelids opened, revealing near dead green eyes, that was now slightly lit with a fire.

* * *

Itachi eyed the 'real' and the animal path Pein, Hell Realm Pein and Orochimaru, sharingan flashed on. His senses indicated that something was going on right now. His senses also told him Sakura was indeed here. Why else would they be trying so hard to protect the ground beneath them?

It wouldn't surprise him if their hideout was ten feet below the earth's surface. This was AKATSUKI they were dealing with.

"Sasuke!" He called to his brother as the kid picked himself up, recovering from the Shinra Tensei.

"Gah...GODDAMMIT." Itachi turned at Shisui's hiss. His arm was bleeding heavily and was trying to stem the bleeding as much as possible.

Everyone was tired to some extent.

"Wellll..." The snake master hissed as he licked his lips. "Whatever are you going to do now?"

"STOP TOYING WITH US AND GIVE SAKURA CHAN BACK!" The Kyuubi container roared as he produced more shadow clones, which lunged headfirst at the Sannin, only to be blown back easily.

"_Sakura Chan _cannot be returned to you. You don't need her do you? Poor girl, she was pinning her blames on herself while lying on the floor, blood escaping her lips from the various wounds..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the snake began reciting the amount of torture he had inflicted on her. He wanted to kill him. But he knew Orochimaru was no match for him. And the power Tsyomi had was only quarter of his real self.

Amaterasu was upset. She knew it was all her fault. It was completely her fault. For entrusting such a thing on the girl and forcing her to go into hiding. All she wanted was to protect the Shinobi World. But like the first time...she failed.

She couldn't do anything right could she?

She couldn't sense the girl's chakra anymore. She knew either Sakura was dead, or her chakra was being purposely surpassed, the latter most unlikely.

"GIVE HER BAAAAAAAAACK!" Naruto's furious yell, followed by the sound of whooshing air, Rasengan, made her snap back to the battle field.

'Kakashi,' she said. 'I may be able to search this area for Sakura.'

'Please find my student...leave the battle to me.' Kakashi said. 'I can handle this.'

At the approval, Amaterasu split from his mind and soon found herself out in the open once more, looking through her own eyes. She saw Pein's eye widen in shock as he began to realize what she was doing. He knew they had figured out Sakura was here...she was!

But it was too late for him to act. She disappeared underground, going through layer after layer, until she came across the tunnels. She dispatched several orbs of chakra and began searching for the match.

'Sakura, oh Sakura!' she thought as she flew from one tunnel to another, one room to another. It wasn't long until she arrived at the torture chamber. She couldn't help but let go of the tears.

So it was true...she was dead...and disposed of most likely.

But as she opted to return back up with the news, she felt it. Her chakra. Full and blooming. Powerful. Determined. Her joy and hurry to find her led her to where the pinkette was; near the exit of the hideout.

Her skin had many scars on it. Scars that would remain to haunt her forever. Her hair was cut, up to how she first remembered meeting her.

"Sakura..."

The girl turned to meet the goddess, eyes lit with determination once more. "I won't fail this time." She announced. Amatersu noticed then, behind her chakra was a source. A source that was supplying her with limited energy that would run out soon.

And when that happens...

"Amaterasu. Extend your help you all my friends. I'm facing off with Orochimaru. Take care of Pein. Do not kill him. Let him be killed by Master Jiraya."

"...As you wish."

"So then.." Sakura faced the exit and drew out her katana. "Let's go."


End file.
